Forgive and Forget? Never!
by CrazyDaisyDaisy
Summary: Bella is a broken hybrid who moves to forks. Because of her horrid past, she resents every vampire except her family. What happens when she meets the Cullens and a ceritan bronze-haired vampire? Will sparks fly, or will Edward be pushed away by her fears?
1. Prolog

**Bella's p.o.v.**

After I woke up I practically ran out of my room. This morning my mother and Phil were teaching me how to allure prey. I They say because of my beauty it outta be easy for me to snag a defenseless human. Whenever they mentioned my looks, I always blushed. I wasn't _THAT_ pretty.

"Good morning Phil!" I greeted him reaching the living room.

"Hello Bella, ready to go?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, Renee will be back in a few minutes, we'll leave then."

_Oh hurry up mother!_ I thought.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" Phil asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just because YOU don't sleep doesn't mean I have to fill you in on every detail of mine."

Let me explain. Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm permanently 18 now, finally reaching my 'adult stage'. I stopped growing almost a year ago. I'm a half-breed in case you haven't figured it out. My mother was 20 and human when she got pregnant with me. My father Charlie, was 22 and a vampire. So I'm half and half. I'm really strong and fast and beautiful (according to Phil and mom) --- not to mention extraordinary hearing --- but have a heartbeat and blush like everybody else. My mom and dad broke-up when I was physically 4 years old. Then she met Phil.

"I'm back!" mom yelled entering the room.

"Great, now lets go!" I said jumping up.

"Someone's excited." she said with a faint giggle.

I didn't even wait for them, shooting out the door. Soon enough they were right by me running in the woods. Phil and Renee didn't like staying in one place, but I wanted to feel somewhat normal, so they did it for me. Soon we were at the next town over. To keep our secret, we never hunted in Phoenix. I know what you're thinking, a vampire, in PHOENIX?!!?!?!? My parents called me their secret weapon. Since I didn't shine in the sun, I was able to go in the streets and drag someone back to the woods. But I hated taking someone without their choice. I was tired of hearing their pathetic screams for help, so Renee and Phil were coaching me on how to get people to just follow me.

It was a snap, these humans were suckers. One bat of my eyelashes and wink, and they were like putty in my hands. After feeding on 5 helpless, stupid humans, we decided to head home.

"Alright Bella, you got the just of it. Lets call it quits for the day." Phil said.

"You to go, I think I'll walk."

Renee raised and eyebrow at me. They didn't understand my strange behavior. Like how sometimes I chose to eat normal food instead of blood, and walking home instead of running. But they didn't argue. Instead they just shrugged and took off. I sighed and started walking.

"Hello." A voice purred from the trees.I looked up just in time to see a vampire jump down in front of me.

"You smell heavenly." he said.

What? Is he from the 19 hundreds or something. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't seemed scared." he said.

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud.

"That's because I'm not."

"And that's because you don't know what I am." he said stepping closer.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do, you're a vampire." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"And you're not scared? After all, I am the most dangerous predator."

I rolled my eyes. This guy was so full of himself.

"Nope." I said in a flat tone sounding bored.

He laughed and charged, stopping inches from my face.

"Bet you are now." he said smugly.

"Oh you'd lose that bet." I said smugly myself.

"You should be." then he tried to attack.

I quickly responded and defended myself. Renee and Phil insisted I take karate, kung fu, and ti quean doe classes in case I needed to defend myself. I laughed in their faces. At the time my mind was on the humans, and how could they possibly hurt me. I guess I'll have to thank them when I get home.

He starred up at me in shock. I had completely flipped him.

"I know how to defend myself." I said proudly.

He looked more confused than ever.

I rolled my eyes and explained myself.

"So that's why you weren't scared."

"Ya think?"

"Clever girl, cute too."

I blushed immediately. This boy was a charmer.

"So sorry for the misunderstanding, I was just looking for a quick and easy meal."

I laughed.

"And how'd that turn out for you?"

"Horribly. I ended up on the ground with an angel starring down at me."

I blushed again. Defiantly a charmer.

"Until another time," he paused and pulled a flower out of a nearby tree and put it behind my ear, he paused I think expecting me to state my name.

"Bella."

"Bella, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he said kissing my hand.

What is up with all my blushing!?!?!?

"Thank you," I paused, it was his turn.

"Gregory."

Gregory, he was defiantly from the 19 hundreds.

With that he was gone. I happily skipped, yes skipped, home.

_**4 months later**_

It had been 4 months since I met Greg, and I was proud to say I was in love. I'm very aware that vampire mate for life. Well not life, more like forever. Greg and I, forever together. I like the sound of that. I smiled again glancing at the note and rose I found in my room. I don't know how, or really care how he got in my room. I glanced back over it for the millionth time.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Meet me in our spot in the woods by Phoenix,_

_I have important news to share._

_Love your love,_

_Gregory_

I eternally sighed. Greg was my forever. OMG he might propose! What else could it be?!!?

"I'm going out mother." I said running out the door.

I heard her and Phil laugh. It took me no time at all to reach our spot. It was simple, but beautiful. An old tire swing in a tree, right next to a small stream.

"Hello." he purred from the tree.

"Hello." I smiled kissing him.

"Mmmmmm, you smell wonderful."

I froze. Why? I don't know. Perhaps it was the sickening sound in his voice. I pulled away. He laughed.

"Yes, you smell delightful. I bet you taste even better."

He hadn't talked to me like that since we met.

"W-w-what are y-you talking about."

He laughed.

"Yes, you'll make a wonderful meal for me. Your blood is after all calling me. It has since the very beginning. That's why I devised this plan."

"W-what p-p-plan?"

"This. It was so easy too. You're to easy to flatter. A few flowers, hair tucks, and charming words and you had fallen head over heels. You made it all to easy to manipulate your emotions. It took me only 4 months to trick you into this. Now I shall reap my reward."

"W-what?" I muttered, on the verge of tears.

I knew it was to good to be true.

"All this time was a lie. Every kiss, hug, 'I love you', everything was a simple lie with you, and you fell for the bait. I don't love you, I never did."

I shook my head, now tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Y-you don't mean t-that. You love me, and I love you."

He simply laughed.

"Only the last part was true, Bella dearest. I love blood, not worthless creatures."

That pierced my heart like a jagged knife. Now I was just a creature? I fell to the ground, gasping for air, clutching my chest. Then I realized it. This was his plan. While I was down in agony, he would take advantage of my weakness and attack. I looked up just in time to see him charge.

As well as I could, I defended myself. I was fighting for my life now, but honestly, what was the point? Just as I was about to give up and let Greg win, Renee and Phil popped in my head. They would be crushed if anything happened to me. So I fought, not for myself, but for my parents. Finally I was able to fight free and run away. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

Somehow, I made it home. I ran inside, to see my mother waiting for me in the living room. She was concerned when she noticed my face.

"Bella, whats wrong?" she asked desperately.

"Everything!" I shouted as I ran to my room.

I was on a rampage, tearing up everything in sight, then I saw it. The note Greg left for me. I quickly grabbed it and burned it to ashes. The it occurred to me. He had been in my room. He know how to get in. I wasn't safe here. But what do I care? I curled up in a ball and cried against the wall. I heard Renee and Phil coming in. I didn't even look up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Renee said cradling me.

Phil must of explained. That was his gift. He could see almost a full year into someone's past. It must not of been hard just searching the last hour.

I didn't respond to my mother, but instead cried myself to sleep in her arms.

**Hey! My new series, read and review! (and favorite!) Actual story will start soon! This was just the prolog.**


	2. Alana and Cherryl

Bella's p.o.v.

**I sighed as I packed my last bag in my mother's Explorer. They wouldn't all fit in my white Mercedes SL 500. It's a speed demon, but horrible for cargo. In fact, I was only able to fit 2 suitcases in the trunk. But there was no possible way I would downgrade to a 'family car' as my mother had. No, I simply adore my Mercedes. And anyone who so much as scratches it has hell to pay when I find them.**

**Soon enough we were on the way to Forks Washington. My parents and I both agree its best if we left Phoenix, but now my parents want to be nomads. Unlike me, they hate being in one place forever. They also can't stand my new vegan diet. **

**Since that awful night, I haven't been able to kill a human. I kept thinking over and over again what it felt like thinking I was going to die, and I couldn't bring myself to harm the innocent people. So as a result, I started feeding on only human food. My parents were disgusted. It really wasn't that great, but I was determined to change. After 2 months of starving myself from blood; while I was walking through the woods a deer appeared. Without thinking, I lunged at the unsuspecting animal. Then I discovered that I could survive off of their blood just fine. It filled my thirst.**

**After a few days of driving, we finally made it to Forks. Why I didn't just get a plane ticket? I have no clue. I had chosen Forks because it was always rainy, and a very, very small town. I didn't feel up for a lot of human contact. My new house was off the coast of the forest, no neighbor for at least 100 yards. The way I liked it. You could say I'm not very social, at all.**

**My mother helped me move my suitcases into the pre-furnished house. It had a cozy feel, like a family would live here instead of just me. That's right, me, by myself. Phil and Renee decided to become nomads. And I didn't argue. They had given up a lot for me, I could at least return the favor on this.**

"**So what do you think?" I asked my mother.**

"**Its……. charming." she said glancing around the room.**

**I laughed. Renee was a horrible liar.**

"**Its ok if you don't like it." I said.**

"**Oh good. I personally think a barn would be better furnished." she said.**

**I laughed again.**

"**I better get going." she said starring at the clock.**

"**Ok, come and visit when you can." I said hugging her goodbye.**

"**Ok, and call me when you find your power." she said.**

**I rolled my eyes. I don't have a power like Phil. At least I think I don't.**

**With that my mother left.**

**I sighed and dragged everything to my new room. The house was somewhat small, but I loved it. Only 2 bedrooms, and one bathroom. Although the bigger room was clearly to the right, I placed my stuff in the one closest to the front. Why? It had a window. That simple little detail made me love the bedroom. It made me feel like if I needed to, I had another option for escape.**

**I looked at my new alarm clock, 7:30. When I said pre-furnished, I meant it, right down to a coffee maker in the kitchen. Not that I would use it. I yawned. Driving 3 days straight had me exhausted. Falling asleep faster than imaginable, I woke up the next morning to the sounding to my alarm. I groaned and hit sleep. It was 6:15. **

**One thing I did to stay inconspicuous, I sighed up for school. There was really no point, being the fact that I knew how to perform brain surgery at age 6 (physically 16), but it helped me feel normal. I climbed out of bed and took a shower. I was sticky and disgusting for not showering for 2 days, and the fresh water felt wonderful. I was ready to go at precisely 7 am.**

**It took no time at all to get to the high school, being the fact that people would say I drive like a maniac. It wasn't my fault mortals drive so slow. Me, I just can't stand it. Its like someone with long nails scratching on a chalk board, it only annoys the hell out of me. I literally wanna sock the driver into Tim buck 2. I laughed to myself at the thought. I defiantly would take THAT driver by surprise.**

**I went to the front office to get my class schedule. The lady was kind enough, but somehow got under my skin. **

**For the rest of the time I hung out outside by my car, listening to my iPod Touch. I love music, always have, always will. The song was currently 'You Found Me' by The Fray. It was one of my favorites. I quietly began to sing.**

_**Where were you **_

_**When everything was **_

_**falling apart? **_

_**All my days **_

_**Were spent by the telephone **_

_**It never rang **_

_**And all I needed was a call **_

_**It never came **_

_**To the corner of **_

_**First and Amistad **_

_**Lost and insecure **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

_**Lyin' on the floor **_

_**Surrounded, surrounded **_

_**Why'd you have to wait? **_

_**Where were you? **_

_**Where were you? **_

_**Just a little late **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

"Beautiful." I heard a voice say.

I turned around to find this blonde childish looking guy on the other side of my car. 

_I swear to god if you hurt my baby I'll kill you here and now._

"Hi, I'm Mike. You must be the new girl Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected.

"Its beautiful."

"Thanks."

This guy was already getting on my nerves and I had known him what, 5 minutes?

Before long me and my baby were surrounded with admirers. Whether for me or my baby, I have no clue. I know this sounds sick, but I named her. Her name is Alana. I think it fits perfectly for a small, white, speed demon car.

Suddenly my eagle eyes noticed something. Some guy had the nerve to scratch his key against Alana's paint. I don't care if it was an accident. That bitch is going down.

"Dude what the hell?!?!!?" I shouted making my way to the damage.

"What?" he looked to the direction of my stare, "oh, my bad."

"Yeah, yeah it is!"

"Clam down! Its just a car!"

Ooh, he had just sentenced himself to a death toll.

"Its not JUST a car! She needs respect! If people don't show respect for her, things happen, BAD things."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes." he said sarcastically.

The guys around us laughed.

I simply walked around to my trunk, opened it, and pulled out a bat.

The laughter stopped immediately.

"This is Cherryl," I said eyeing my bat, "she helps me teach people to respect my car."

The guy started backing up.

"Listen, I'm real sorry about your car." he said, his voice with fear all in it.

"Oh you will be." I said with an evil smile.

"Run Derek run!" some other guy shouted.

And he did just that, run. I chased him around the parking lot hitting him with the bat. It wasn't hard considering I could run as fast as a plane. Oh Derek was paying big time.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

Today was the exact same as yesterday. We spent the night watching random movies and chatting. I mean, what else is there to do when you don't sleep? 

I was driving everybody to school, as usual. Then I picked up a thought. Mike Newton. I normally tried to stay away from him, but now I was bored.

_Wow she's pretty. And she can sing!_

In his mind was an image of a girl with chocolate eyes, long brown hair, and pale skin. Not as pale as us, but still very pale. Pretty wasn't enough to describe this girl. She was beautiful, extravagant, gorgeous, like she had stepped out of a sports illustrated magazine. Pretty didn't do her justice. Then I heard what he was hearing too.

…_**You found me, you found me **_

_**Lyin' on the floor **_

_**Surrounded, surrounded **_

_**Why'd you have to wait? **_

_**Where were you? **_

_**Where were you? **_

_**Just a little late **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

She could sing. A double threat for the girls here. Beautiful and talented. She just might give Rose a run for her money. In my mind, she was 10 times more beautiful than Rose. I silenced my thoughts and listened to their conversation.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You must be the new girl Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected.

"Its beautiful."

"Thanks."

She was obviously getting annoyed. You could see it in her eyes. Well, apparently Mike couldn't.

_I think she like me._

I nearly laughed out loud.

This guy truly was clueless.

Suddenly when I returned, Bella was surrounded by boys.

For some reason I felt a twinge of jealousy. Jasper picked up on it.

_Jealousy? What's going on dude?_

I ignored him and continued watching.

"Dude what the hell?!?!!?" Bella shouted.

"What?" he looked to the direction of my stare, "oh, my bad."

"Yeah, yeah it is!"

"Clam down! Its just a car!"

She looked more pissed than ever.

That time I did laugh out loud. Everybody looked at me like I belonged in a mental institution.

_Freak._ Rosalie thought.

"Its not JUST a car! She needs respect! If people don't show respect for her, things happen, BAD things."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes." he said sarcastically.

The guys around them laughed.

She simply walked around to my trunk, opened it, and pulled out a bat.

The laughter stopped immediately.

"This is Cherryl," Bella said eyeing my bat, "she helps me teach people to respect my car."

The guy started backing up.

"Listen, I'm real sorry about your car." he said, his voice with fear all in it.

"Oh you will be." She said with an evil smile.

"Run Derek run!" some other guy shouted.

And he did.

By this time I was laughing uncontrollably, everybody looked at me like I was a freak of nature again.

_What's so funny?_ Emmett asked.

I shook my head driving faster, determined to watch in person.

Now she was chasing him around the parking lot, hitting him with a bat. She was surprisingly fast, and accurate. 

I was still laughing when I pulled in the parking lot.

_Alright, what is funny!?!?!!_ A frustrated Emmett thought.

I simply pointed to the scene in front of us. Everybody started busting out laughing.

"Why is she chasing him with a bat, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Apparently he had the nerve to scratch her car."

That made everyone only laugh harder.

"Which is hers!??!" Rosalie asked/yelled.

She would do the exact same thing to the fool who touched her BMW.

"Ummm…" I started to look in the girls thoughts to find the answer.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. She couldn't be thinking nothing. I mean she was beating up a kid with a bat. She had to have SOME thought.

This was frustrating me now. I had to find someone else's thoughts to point out the car. Not hard. Most of the car junkies were still admiring the car with their thoughts. It was a small, white, Mercedes SL 500. A speed demon. So she likes to be fast. She would fit right in with us.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I pointed to the car.

"Very nice." Rosalie approved.

"Ooh, I bet its fast!" Alice exclaimed.

I purposely parked our car right next to Bella's at the exact time she would be putting away the bat. Jasper laughed.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Her emotions. Right now its sarcasm and annoyance."

As soon as I stepped out I could smell her scent. It was strange, different, not like normal humans, but not horrible. She actually smelt wonderful.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

As I was walking back to put Cherryl away, I noticed my stalker car park right next to me.

_Oh great, more company!_

I decided to pay them no attention.

But that didn't stay for long.

As soon as they stepped out, I could smell them.

Not human, but vampires.

It took all I had not to turn around and sock one of them right now. But I managed. Like before, I decided to ignore them. Even when I heard a 'hello'. It just made me move that much quicker. It was frustrating trying to keep a human pace. Before I got inside, I heard

"Well that was rude." from a small voice.

**Chapter 2 up! What do you think? Awesome?!? Horrible? One of the best in history!?!?!?!!?!? JK, but do comment on what you think. And if you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me.**


	3. Love Sick Puppies

**Jasper's p.o.v.**

As soon as we got out of the car, I sensed hostility rolling off the girl like heat waves.

What could of gotten her so worked up?

"Hello." Edward said casually.

He was, intrigued, and a little bit frustrated with the girl, I wonder why that is?

She ignored us completely. In fact, all she did was pick up her pace.

Frustration, that's what she was feeling at that moment.

"Well that was rude." Alice said, confused.

Everybody was confused, but Edward was also, a little bit crushed? That made no scence.

_You ok? You're emotions are funny._

He didn't respond.

"Well, we better get going." Rose said.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

After hurrying into the building, I accidentally ran into a guy.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Its ok." he said standing to his feet.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie."

"Bella."

"Hi Bella. What's your first class?"

"Um," I looked at my class list, "room 103 math."

"Cool, my class is next door, I'll walk you there."

_I'd really prefer if you didn't. Ugh! These guys are annoying!_

"Um, sure." I said putting on a fake smile.

He asked about me, and I answered his questions with the least amount of detail possible. I've known him what, 5 minutes, and he wants my life story?

Math was easy. Although considering I finished the lesson almost a full hour before everyone else, it was apparently hard for the humans. The teacher was a little amazed, but he didn't question. I guess it helped that I stated I was from Phoenix and nearly all their classes are advanced placement. That gave me the rest of the time to do whatever I pleased.

My next class I had Newton and Yorkie both in, so it sucked. And for the rest of the time until lunch, they followed me around like love sick puppies. Pathetic (and annoying).

Have I mentioned how much I hate being the new girl?

No better, have I mentioned how much I hate teenage boys? Yep, all of them suck.

Fortunately, they had a different Spanish than me, so I got to be alone.

Unfortunately, a new boy, Tyler, became my love-sick puppy.

Would these guys ever give me a break? I imagined back handing this Tyler kid into the wall. That would rock. I giggled at the thought,

"What's funny?" he asked.

I shook my head.

As soon as class was over I shot out the door, leaving Tyler in my dust.

Apparently Mike and Eric were also looking for me.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl Bella?" Tyler asked.

"No, we were looking for her too." Mike said.

Each boy wasn't to happy with the other 2.

But I didn't give myself time to figure it out.

I shot down the hall to the cafeteria. Trying to keep the fastest human pace possible.

When I reached it, I saw a whole crowd of kids.

And I could smell _them_. The vampires. My eyes searched the cafeteria for their beady red eyes. None, but a group of students stood out. They all had very pale skin, incredible beauty, and light gold eyes. It had to be them, but gold eyes? Suddenly they all turned my way. And I mean all of them. Every single one's eyes were on me.

I looked away and down the hall when I heard Newton, Yorkie, and Fisher closing in (no idea what Tyler's last name is).

I glanced panically looking for a seat. There was a seat available with the vampires. Never! I quickly continued my search, ignoring the smile I got from a certain boy, that just happened to be the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. Correction, creature I had ever seen. He had beautiful bronze hair, the prettiest gold eyes of the group, and a winning smile.

One of them laughed. I assumed it was at me, so I threw him death daggers with my eyes, he stopped.

I continued looking for a seat. There was one available next to a girl named Angela I met in Spanish too. I quickly walked --- ok, ran --- to the seat.

"Hi Angela!" I said sitting down at the all girls table.

"Hey. Everyone, this is Bella." she introduced me.

"Hi." most of them replied.

Just then the boys entered the room, searching the cafeteria.

"Oh my god, there's Mike!" a girl named Jessica said.

I looked up in time to see the boys spotting me.

"Oh god." I said under my breath.

They started walking over.

"He's coming over here!" Jessica squealed.

"Are you kidding!?!? Tyler is so much hotter." A girl named Lauren said.

"No way, Eric all the way." Hilary said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bella!" Mike started.

Jessica's face instantly fell.

"Hiya." I mumbled.

"So were sitting over there, wanna join us?" Tyler asked.

Lauren immediately sent me a death glare.

Great, just great.

"Um, I'm fine over here, thanks."

Their faces fell.

"Oh, ok." Mike said before walking off.

I let out a sigh as I fell back in my chair.

"The guys annoying you much?" Angie asked.

"You have no idea. It's like they're lost puppies."

Angela laughed.

I heard Lauren mutter something like 'ungrateful bitch'.

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward Cullen's starring at you." Hilary interjected.

"Who's Edward?"

"Only the hottest guy in the world." Jessica said.

I rotated my head to where she was pointing.

_The vampires table, just great._

She was pointing to the one who had sent me a smile earlier.

_So that's Edward. Good to know, I guess._

"Who are the others?" I asked.

"The small, pixie-like one with spiky hair is Alice Cullen. She's dating Jasper Hale, the one who looks like he's in pain. The blonde girl who looks like she stepped out of a Playboy magazine is Rosalie Hale. She's dating the giant one, Emmet Cullen. They're all adopted. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are foster dads/match makers." Jessica said.

"Maybe they'll adopt me." Angela said.

I couldn't help but stare at the strange 5.

Then, like earlier, they all turned their attention to me.

_Great, this is fantastic!_

"Starring at the Cullens, typical." I heard Lauren mumble to Jessica.

I let out a small growl to small for them to hear. Why? I don't know, they just got on my nerves.

The bronze headed guy started to laugh.

I glared at him. Was he laughing at me? Surely, what else could he laugh at.

He stopped.

Apparently my glares do that. I smirked to myself in satisfaction

Unwillingly, I locked eyes with Edward. And for a second, not a moment longer, I was lost in his eyes.

I quickly turned away and back to my table.

_Wow._

"_Hey Bella?" Angela asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Uh huh, just fine."_

**Hey what ya think? I know the chapter is kinda short, but whatever. COMMENT!!!!! I wanna know what my readers think!**


	4. She's Gonna Be My Buddy

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I had been spying on Bella all morning through the eyes of others since I couldn't get in her head. From the looks of it, Tyler, Eric, and Mike all like Bella, but weren't picking up on her hints that she wasn't interested. In fact, Bella was pissed at them.

But then she disappeared when they turned around.

Within no time I saw her enter the cafeteria.

Strangely, she started looking around the room. It wasn't so much the fact, as it was her face. Like she smelt something vile in the air. I looked away to Jasper, not wanting to be caught starring. I could feel her eyes land on us. We all turned our heads in her direction at the same time.

Suddenly she turned her head to the hall.

I was too curious, I had to look.

In Eric's mind, I saw the 3 of them looking for Bella.

When she turned back to the cafeteria I didn't have to ask Jasper how she was feeling, her face said it all. Horror and panic.

I smiled at her, she ignored me.

Then Jasper laughed.

_She's defiantly panicking._ he thought.

She turned and threw a deadly glare at him. He stopped immediately.

Alice wasn't to happy at that moment. She didn't like the way Bella was looking at Jasper.

Then she practically ran to the seat next to Angela Weber.

I held in a laugh.

"Hi Angela!" she said sitting down at the all girls table.

"Hey. Everyone, this is Bella." she introduced Bella.

"Hi." most of them replied.

Just then the boys entered the room, searching the cafeteria.

"Oh my god, there's Mike!" Jessica Stanley said.

Bella looked up in time to see the boys spotting her.

"Oh god." she said under my breath.

They started walking over.

"He's coming over here!" Jessica squealed.

"Are you kidding!?!? Tyler is so much hotter." Lauren Mallory said.

"No way, Eric all the way." Hilary said.

She rolled her perfect eyes.

"Hey Bella!" Mike started.

Jessica's face instantly fell.

"Hiya." she mumbled.

"So were sitting over there, wanna join us?" Tyler asked.

Lauren immediately sent her a death glare.

I nearly growled at Lauren.

"Um, I'm fine over here, thanks."

Their faces fell.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, ok." Mike said before walking off.

She let out a sigh as she fell back in my chair.

"The guys annoying you much?" Angie asked.

"You have no idea. It's like they're lost puppies."

Angela and I laughed.

Lauren muttered something like 'ungrateful bitch'.

She rolled her eyes.

"Edward Cullen's starring at you." Hilary interjected.

Shit, I was caught.

"Who's Edward?"

"Only the hottest guy in the world." Jessica said.

She pointed me out.

_Well I feel special._

"Who are the others?" she asked.

"The small, pixie-like one with spiky hair is Alice Cullen. She's dating Jasper Hale, the one who looks like he's in pain. The blonde girl who looks like she stepped out of a Playboy magazine is Rosalie Hale. She's dating the giant one, Emmet Cullen. They're all adopted. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are foster dads/match makers." Jessica said.

"Maybe they'll adopt me." Angela said.

I almost rolled my eyes.

Nobody even should want this fate.

Soon everyone else joined me and looked at Bella.

_What's her deal Edward?_ Alice asked.

"Starring at the Cullens, typical." I heard Lauren mumble to Jessica.

She let out a small growl to small for humans to hear.

I started to laugh.

She glared at me.

I stopped.

She smirked.

And then, we locked eyes. This will sound cliché, being the fact that I have no soul, but it felt like she was starring into mine.

Then she looked away as soon as she looked at me.

Then Angela asked her if she were ok.

Angela was defiantly one of the nicest girls in the school, even in thought.

_Is Bella alright? She looks distant._

While Jessica, Lauren, and Hilary's thoughts were full of hate.

_Who the hell does she think she is!?!? Starring at Edward like that, he's MY imaginary boyfriend!_-Jessica.

_Stupid bitch, doesn't see a good thing when it's right in front of her. If Tyler asked me to sit with him, I would scream hell yes!_-Lauren

_I wish she would pack up and go back to where she came from. I've been having enough trouble with guys battling with Jess and Lauren over here. She doesn't belong in Forks._-Hilary

All their rudeness made me want to sock them into the wall. And of course, Jasper caught it.

_Dude, what's making you so angry? You've never had so much rage._

I ignored him.

Soon enough lunch ended, and I was on my way to biology.

Since everyone in their right mind stayed away from us Cullens, I had my table to myself.

Just then Bella came in. She handed Mr. Banner her slip.

"Oh yes, Miss Swan. You'll be sitting with Mr. Cullen."

I cringed, and she noticed.

But it wasn't because of her, it was the fact that I was called Mr. Cullen. I defiantly prefer Edward.

I studied Bella's face.

It looked like she was considering to turn around and run. But she slowly walked over to our desk.

I moved my books over for Bella to have space.

She just sat there, starring forward. Not glancing me once.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

Why does god hate me?

I grudgingly walked over to Edward.

He didn't want to sit by me either, I saw him cringe.

"Hello" he said again.

I did my best to ignore him, starring at Mr. Banner.

"So get started with these slides." he said.

I sighed as we got our slides and microscope.

'Ladies first." Edward said.

I grabbed the microscope.

"Prophase." I said writing it on note pad.

"Mind if I look?" he asked reaching for the microscope.

_What? Do you think I'm stupid or something!?!?_

I slid it over.

While he was grabbing it, our hands touched.

Icy, cold, solid. Defiantly a vampire.

The idiot I was myself, I didn't pull away. My parents held me a lot. It was strange NOT to feel the cold skin when I touch someone.

Edward on the other hand, yanked his away and muttered 'sorry'.

_Wow, he really does think I'm stupid. He doesn't know I know he's a vampire._

"Prophase." he said glancing at the slide.

I shot him a smug smile.

Big mistake.

He ended up just starring at me, and I starred back.

Oh shit! I was being dazzled.

Every vampire can dazzle someone. Its all in the way you look or act. I can even do it.

To distract myself, I grabbed the microscope and next slide.

"Anaphase." I said writing it down, then passing it to Edward.

"Anaphase."

He grabbed the next slide.

"Interphase." he said, then slid it to me.

"Interphase."

It continued like this through all the rest of the slides.

We ended up finishing 30 minutes before class ended.

Mr. Banner came walking up to us.

"Edward, don't you think you should of let Isabella examine a few slides?"

"Bella," he corrected, "and she identified 3 of the 6."

Mr. Banner eyed me suspiciously.

I smiled sheepishly.

Bad thing, my teeth are sharp and pointy.

But he didn't seem scared.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

"No sir. I'm just smart."

"Well, than I guess its best that you're lab partners with Edward."

When he was walking away, I heard him mutter something like 'great, another smarty pants to upstage me in my own class.'

I let out a low laugh.

Edward looked at me.

That's right, vampires have prefect hearing.

"So."

"So." I mimicked him.

"Why'd you come to Forks?" he asked.

_Leave me alone!_

"I wanted change. And this is defiantly a change from Phoenix." I mumbled, knowing all to well he could hear everything.

"Why?"

_Please drop it. I don't wanna talk._

I kept quiet.

"I'm sorry if I hit a soft spot. That might be too personal."

"It is."

For the rest of class I doodled in my journal meant for notes.

I'd occasionally look over at Edward to see what he was doing. He was always starring at me, and I was getting really uncomfortable. Finally when it was over, I took off out the room.

The rest of school was uneventful. I had history with Alice, and she was starring at me all through class just like her brother. Why do vampires form obsessions with me? But Alice was different, when I looked at her, she'd smile at me. It made me sick.

Finally school was over, I practically ran to my baby.

She was my ticket of escape.

A few seconds after I had climbed in my car and plugged in my iPod Touch, the Cullens came out. I glanced over to their car, remembering that they parked right next to me. I quickly pulled out and on the road, leaving the school in the dust. Now I was going over 100 miles per hour. I love speed.

Since my iPod was on random, the next song was 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne.

_**Hey hey hey!Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!Hey hey ho!I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,even though I told him yesterday and theday before...I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and Ihave to pull my money out and that looks bad!Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?My Cinderella story scene. When do you thinkthey'll finally see......That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of menever, like it or not even though she's a lot likeme....We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeahI'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm adrama queen, I'm the best damn thing that youreyes have ever seen!All right, All right, yeah...**_

About half way through the song I noticed a shiny Volvo right behind me. What!?!? Were they staling me now!?!?!

**Edward's p.o.v.**

Since Bella had sped out of the parking lot so fast, it was only natural to race after her. And Alice was all for it.

"Edward look." she said excitedly showing me her vision.

_There was Alice and Bella. They were hugging. Bella didn't seem phased by Alice's cold skin at all. And Bella's face was covered with a smile from ear to ear._

_She's gonna be my buddy._ Alice thought excitedly.

Alice and I both wanted to tail Bella, and everyone else wasn't that hard to convince.

So here we were, following Bella.

"We're going 105 Edward, she likes to drive fast!" Alice said excitedly.

I could hear the song 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne on her stereo. And she was singing along.

Bella has a good voice.

Shit! I think she just noticed us.

She was looking in her mirrors at our car.

Well, we weren't just following her. It was surprising how close Bella's house could be to ours. We would of driven this way after all.

Suddenly Bella made a sharp right turn onto a new road.

I continued straight.

"Edward!" Alice hissed, "we were following her, remember!?!?"

"Alice, she knew we were following her. Didn't you see that that turn was a spur of the moment idea. If we did the same thing, all we would do is freak her out!"

Alice sat back and pouted.

I rolled my eyes and continued driving home.

**Hello! Chapter 4 is a lot longer than the last. Review please!!!!! I like knowing what people think. One thing though. On Sunday I leave for camp, so I wont post another chapter until I get back. I might be able to post one right before I leave, but not at all during that week!**


	5. Potato Patato

Bella's p.o.v.

**After I made the sharp right turn, the Cullens left me alone.**

**For the rest of the week, they left me alone. **

**Only Alice and Edward would look at me.**

**When I caught them, Alice would smile and I would end up turning away. While Edward would continue starring, harder than before, and again I would end up turning away. I tried to ignore Edward's stares. Alice's were at least tolerable. **

**It was Sunday, hot and humid. Get this though, no sun. I decided I would go for a swim. The closest beach was in La Push.**

**I was wearing skinny jeans, flip flops, and a plain white t. I grabbed a towel and headed out the door.**

**I was half way to the beach when I notice a silver Volvo following me.**

_**Again?! Really!?!?!?**_

**I sped up a bit.**

**When I was approaching La Push, the Volvo slowed, and at one point, stopped.**

_**Whats the matter? Little vampire scared of water?**_

**I smiled to myself and continued to drive.**

**Soon I was at the beach.**

**I smiled as I slipped out of Alana.**

**This really was beautiful.**

**I had always loved the beach.**

**First I flipped off my flip flops and dug my toes in the sand.**

**That sure felt good.**

**Then I charged the water.**

**Splashing and laughing, I was having the time of my life.**

**Have I mentioned how much I love the water?**

**After a few hours of hanging out, I finally decided it was time to leave.**

"**Hi." a voice said.**

**I turned to find a local boy.**

"**Hello." I said kindly.**

"**Um, miss…"**

**I followed his stare.**

**My shirt was completely see-through. You could see my pocka dot Victoria's Secret bra perfectly.**

"**Well that's embarrassing." I said blushing, trying to cover up.**

**The boy laughed.**

"**Here," he said handing me his jacket, "this will help."**

**I gladly accepted it and covered up.**

"**Hey dude, come on!" some guy shouted from behind us.**

"**I better get going. My names Jacob Black by the way." he said with a genuine smile.**

**I returned it.**

"**I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."**

"**Nice to meet you Bella." he said holding out his hand.**

**I shook it politely.**

"**You too Jacob."**

**With that he laughed.**

**His hands were almost, hot. **

**He must be almost 100 degrees. **

**I walked back to my car.**

**Today had been wonderful, despite the incident this morning.**

**Soon I was back home, 6:35.**

**I still had enough time to hunt if I needed to, but I could hold out for another week. Possibly two.**

**I fell asleep that night around 9.**

**Edward's p.o.v.**

After following Bella to the La Push border, I drove around town aimlessly for the next few hours.

_Damn treaty! Why couldn't I go to La Push, just this once. To make sure Bella was ok._

Finally, around 6:20, I saw Bella's Mercedes round a corner.

I quickly sped up to follow, but stayed far enough behind to stay inconspicuous.

Just like before, she was going the exact same way I would go to return home.

She finally pulled into a drive way about 10 feet from the woods, I kept driving.

_So she lives that close. Good to know._

I drove home feeling successful.

Jasper picked up on it.

_What happened so right today that you feel like you won the lottery?_

"I found her house." I simply said.

Alice came charging down the stairs.

"Really?!?! Where?!!?!?!?"

"Who's house?" Esme asked confused.

Rosalie groaned. "Ugh! Alice and Edward have formed an obsession on the new girl in school."

"She's gonna be my buddy." Alice said to Esme excited.

_Really? Who?_-Esme

_So where does she live?!?!?!_-Alice

"The house before our stretch of road to get here." I said ignoring Esme's question.

"So she's close!"

_Maybe I'll pay her a visit-_

"No Alice!" I growled.

She pouted.

**Alice's p.o.v.**

Edward was being unfair.

So I wanted to go see her, big deal.

What was the worst that could happen?

Well, I could always find out.

I searched for her reaction.

_There was me standing at her door. She warily allows me in. We sit and talk, and I leave._

That was it, but there was also another possibility.

_Me standing there, her slamming the door in my face. And she was yelling go away._

I hate admitting Edward's right.

While I was lying on the couch, I got another vision.

_Edward standing in Bella's room, watching her sleep._

I mentally shouted at him.

_Ugh, you cheater! So I can't go see her, but you're going to sneak into her room!?!?! That's uncalled for and unfair!!!!!!_

He didn't respond, but the future changed.

_Edward laying on his couch in his room, listening to music._

_Better._ I thought.

I sighed as I out in the movie 'Inkheart'.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

Right now, Alice's gift was getting on my nerves.

I _was_ planning on going to Bella's house tonight, but Alice had to spot me and ruin my plan.

_**3 hours later**_

So bored.

I'm just laying in my room listening to music

_Alright, I've had enough of this!_

I jumped of my couch and ran out the balcony.

I was going to Bella's, whether Alice likes it or not.

_Hey! Get your ass back here!!!!!!_-Alice

I ignored her and kept running.

I was close now, just a few more yards.

I soon came out of the woods to a 2 story house.

There was a strange, but wonderful scent in the air.

_Bella._

I followed my nose to a room at the front of the house.

Inside the window, laid Bella.

She was sleeping peacefully.

I slowly opened up the window and crawled inside.

The room was intoxicated with her wonderful smell.

I quietly sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

For some reason, watching her sleep was calming.

"Edward." she mumbled.

I froze.

Her eyes were still shut, and she laid in the same position.

"thanks." she mumbled.

She must talk in her sleep.

**Bella's p.o.v. (aka her dream)**

_I was walking in the woods, then suddenly they parted ways and a meadow appeared._

"_Hello Bella." a voice said walking up._

"_Edward?"_

"_You look beautiful. If I may say so."_

"_Thanks." I said flatly._

"_Where are we?" I asked._

"_This is a meadow Bella."_

"_Well I know that!" I rolled my eyes._

_He laughed and started walking forward._

_I jumped back a bit. _

"_Don't be afraid Bella. I won't harm you, I promise."_

_And I believed him. There was no way I couldn't. His beautiful gold eyes were cutting into me. In this moment, I trust him with my life._

_I even took a step forward._

_Soon we were inches apart._

_He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, I blushed._

_I closed my eyes trying to grab a hold on my senses. When I opened them Edward's beautiful gold eyes and mine connected. _

_Then he leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help myself. Instead of pulling away, I pulled myself closer by wrapping my arms around his neck._

_The kiss was amazing. Fireworks everywhere. _

_After what felt like hours (amazing hours) we pulled apart._

_He held me close, and I allowed him to._

_He kissed me once more, then his lips moved down my neck._

_I stiffened, tempted to turn and run, but something kept me still._

_Just when I expected to feel pain, his soft lips crashed on my neck. No bite._

_I stared at him in shock._

"_I told you, I mean you no harm." he said with a smile._

_You could see his sharp pointy teeth, but I didn't care._

_I smiled a toothy grin in return._

_I quickly dropped my lips, not wanting him to see my sharp teeth like his._

_Too late._

"_Edward-"_

_He put his finger to my lips._

"_Shhhh, I don't mind. They're perfect, actually."_

_I smiled again._

_He returned it._

"_How revolting!" a voice said from behind us._

_I froze. I knew that voice._

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

"Ugh!" I groaned starring at my alarm. 6:15.

_I could ditch today._

Although that sounded wonderful, I grudgingly got up and got dressed.

_Great, another day of the Cullen's starring._

Then I remembered my dream.

_Oh well, that meant nothing. It was just a strange dream that I'll probably never have again._

But while I was thinking about the dream, I thought about the end. I shuddered.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I left at 6 in the morning. Bella was very interesting.

I had decided to write down what she said while she slept.

_Edward_

_Thanks_

_Where are we?_

_I know that._

_She smiled_

_My name again._

_And another smile_

I smiled to myself.

She had mentioned my name twice. But that could mean anything.

She could have been having a horror dream for all I know.

But… she smiled, twice.

Once right after she said my name.

When I got home I was ambushed by Alice.

"How dare you!!!!!! So I'm not aloud to go see her in the day, but you can't watch her sleep all night.!?!?!!?! That's so messed up Edward!!!!!!!"

"What? Who?" Carlisle asked.

"This new girl at school. For some reason unknown to us sane ones, Alice and Edward have formed an obsession with her." Rosalie said.

"Really, what's her name?" Carlisle asked.

I ignored him.

"If you can see her, why can't I!?!?!" Alice continued.

"Someone explain this to me!" Carlisle said.

"Edward's reasons are unknown, but Alice wants a new friend. And she had a sight of the future with her and Bella hugging." Emmett said.

I was a little stunned.

I never knew he kept up with the drama.

_Really? Edward's never shown interest in a girl before. This could be good for him._-Carlisle.

"Now tell me why I can't talk to her??!" Alice said.

"Because we don't wanna scare her. Her heartbeat is already faster than normal." I said.

"But you talk to her!" she countered.

"Only in biology when we have projects."

"Potato patato. You still get to talk to her more than I do. And now you do this?!?!?!"

"Calm down Alice. I have to change for school now."

With that I left.

_Edward, showing interest in a girl? Even if she is a human, this is fantastic! He's been alone for so long. I'd gladly help him change her if he wanted._-Carlisle.

_Jack ass! I wanna talk to Bella!!!!!_-guess who.

I rolled my eyes and quickly changed.

**Hey! I've been working on this chapter since yesterday. I've decided that I'll try to post as many chapters as I can before I leave on Sunday. Who knows, I just might be able to post 1 a day. (DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT!!!!!!!) Comments are welcomed here. PS, I know Alice can't see half-breeds, but in this story she can.**


	6. Alice's Visions

**Bella's p.o.v.**

Like usual, I was one of the first in the parking lot of the school.

I liked being here early, it gave me time to think.

That is until somebody else shows up. Usually Newton or the Cullens.

But today I wasn't hanging out in the parking lot to find out who.

Instead I went straight to my first class. Nobody would come in here until at least 10 minutes before class.

I pulled out my iPod and played Paparazzi by Lady Gaga.

_**We are the crowd We're c-coming out Got my flash on it's true, Need that picture of you It's so magical We'd be so fantastical**_

_**Leather and jeansYour watch glamorousNot sure what it meansBut this photo of usIt don't have a priceReady for those flashing lights'Cause you know that baby I**_

_**I'm your biggest fanI'll follow you until you love mePapa-paparazziBaby there's no other superstarYou know that I'll be yourPapa-paparazzi**_

_**Promise I'll be kindBut I won't stop until that boy is mineBaby you'll be famousChase you down until you love mePapa-paparazzi**_

_**I'll be your girlBackstage at your showVelvet ropes and guitarsYeah cause you'll knowI'm staring between the setsEyeliner and cigarettes**_

_**Shadow is burntYellow dance and returnMy lashes are dryBut with teardrops I cryIt don't have a priceLoving you is cherry pie'Cause you know that baby I**_

_**I'm your biggest fanI'll follow you until you love mePapa-paparazziBaby there's no other superstarYou know that I'll be yourPapa-paparazziPromise I'll be kindBut I won't stop until that boy is mineBaby you'll be famousChase you down until you love mePapa-paparazziReal good(We dance in the studio)Snap, snapped(That shit on the radio)Don't stop boy, rewindWe'll blast it but we'll still have fun!I'm your biggest fanI'll follow you until you love mePapa-paparazziBaby there's no other superstarYou know that I'll be yourPapa-paparazziPromise I'll be kindBut I won't stop until that boy is mineBaby you'll be famousChase you down until you love mePapa-paparazzi **_

I smiled, it was defiantly one of my favorites.

Suddenly I heard clapping from the door. I turned to see Mike.

_Really?! REALLY?!!?!?! Can't you just leave me alone!?!?!?!_

"You do have a wonderful voice." he said.

_I'm gonna sock you! I hate it when people spy on me._

I sent him a glare. He didn't seem to notice.

"I was looking for you in the parking lot. You weren't there, but your car was. So I decided to look."

_Great, I have a stalker!_

"Oh, I left my book in chemistry. I'm gonna go get it." I said standing up and grabbing my stuff.

"Ok, I'll go with you."

_Can't you take a hint!?!?!_

"That's ok, I'll go alone."

Then I left, not giving him time to argue.

I headed for the cafeteria instead. But when I walked in, I noticed people, and people noticed me.

The Cullens were all starring at me. Well, Edward wasn't with them.

_I wonder where Edward went?_

Then Eric and Tyler noticed me.

I have a feeling my eyes got huge, because I felt them pop open.

I quickly turned around and made a run for it, locking myself in the music room.

I hid behind the door when they came by.

"Where'd she go?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. Lets go that way." Tyler said.

With that they left.

I let out a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes and slid to the floor.

Someone laughed.

My eyes shot open.

There in front of me was Edward Cullen.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I had been watching Bella all morning.

When I got to school, I saw her car, but she wasn't in the parking lot. So I followed her scent to her homeroom. When I got there Mike was already watching her.

She was singing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga.

The song was actually perfect for her voice because it softer.

When she finished Mike started clapping.

_Idiot._ I rolled my eyes.

"You do have a wonderful voice." he said.

Bella's face was murderous.

Mike, being the idiot that he is, didn't notice.

"I was looking for you in the parking lot. You weren't there, but your car was. So I decided to look."

_He does know he's making himself sound like a stalker, right?_

Bella's face read the same.

"Oh, I left my book in chemistry. I'm gonna go get it." she said standing up and grabbing her stuff.

"Ok, I'll go with you." Mike said, not taking any hints.

"That's ok, I'll go alone."

Then she left, not giving him time to argue.

I was about to follow her, but Alice was having a vision.

_Bella going to cafeteria, turning around and running, hiding in the music room._

So instead, I just went to the music room waiting.

And soon enough Bella came in.

She was hiding against the back of the door.

"Where'd she go?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. Lets go that way." Tyler said.

With that they left.

Bella let out a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and slid to the floor.

I laughed.

Her eyes shot open in shock.

"That was hilarious." I said.

She glared at me.

"What? It's true. So why were you running? Yorkie and Crowley (I think I know Tyler's last name now) giving you trouble?"

I already knew the answer.

"You have no idea. It's like they think if they follow me around enough I'll agree to go out with them."

I laughed again.

"It's not funny! It's annoying." she said.

"You're right, sorry." I said trying to hide a smile.

"Class, starts in 15 minutes, I better get going." she said standing up.

"Ok, I should probably too." I said walking to Bella and the door.

She opened the door and quickly left.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

I hurried to class, not wanting to be late and to get away from Edward.

Mike was there, sitting in the seat right next to where I was before.

I conveniently didn't notice him and sat down in a seat on the second row.

Math was easy, but very boring.

Mike insisted on walking me to my next class, even though his was the opposite way.

_Ugh, leave me alone jack ass!_

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I was walking with Alice to our next class trig when she stood still. She was having a vision.

_There was Bella and Mike. Mike was going on and on about something and Bella snapped. She whacked him sideways into the lockers leaving a giant body dint._

Then it changed.

_Bella and mike talking. Bella says something to get Mike to turn around for a second. Bella takes off at a non-human speed. In fact, only vampires would be able to see her run._

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you see that?"

"Yep."

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know Alice. She couldn't be."

"But how else would it be explained?"

"Her eyes! They're brown, not red."

"She could be wearing contacts."

"But she has a heartbeat." I countered.

"It's not normal and off pace."

"But, but- she blushes! I've seen her!" I said.

There was no possible way Bella was a vampire.

"Yes, and that's really confusing. What do we do?" she asked.

"I think we should tell Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and asked Carlisle's opinion."

"Ok."

We walked to our next class in silence.

This was just too confusing.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

The rest of the day I got chased around by my 3 puppies. Even through my quick escape with Mike earlier, he ended up finding me again. Eric and Tyler in tow.

At lunch they were still following me. But luckily I was able to sit next to Angela again. The bad news is Connie, Morgan, and Danielle weren't here, so they took those open seats.

I wanted to groan in agony.

Despite the other girls attempts to talk, they were only interested in what I said and did.

I was seriously considering flipping the table on them and making a run for it. But instead I settled on 'accidentally' spilling my drink on me and running away pretending like I was going to the bathroom.

It worked like a charm. And the rest of the time I spent in the parking lot in my baby. I considered leaving then and there, not going through with the rest of the day. But changed my mind when it was time for my next class, biology.

When I got there Edward was already at our desk. I quietly sat down next to him. He didn't say a word. That was strange. Normally he at least says hi. Then again, why do I care?

All through class he didn't say a word. He didn't even look at me. But when I would look at him he always looked like he was somewhere else, deep in thought.

The rest of the day was really weird too. In history Alice would still look at me, but they were only glances. And when I would catch her, she wouldn't smile, but she always looked confused. Like she was trying to figure something out.

Strangely, the Cullen's strange behavior was getting on my nerves. And it was all of them.

Whenever I would pass them in the hall, the ones that normally paid me no attention, would stare. It was really strange and annoying.

I'd rather have Alice and Edward stare at me over the ones that look like they could kill. I mean, Jasper had a few scars, Rosalie's face was pure evil, and Emmett was well, giant.

As soon as the day was over I ran out of the building to Alana, not even pausing to plug in my iPod. Speeding out of the parking lot, I noticed the Cullens exit the school, their eyes on my car.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

The drive home was silent. Alice and I had informed the others about Alice's visions and Bella. We decided it was best to ask Carlisle what he thought.

We soon passed Bella's house.

I could tell Alice was secretly happy she knew exactly where Bella lived.

When we got home Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. Today was Carlisle's day off from the hospital.

"Hello children." Esme said when we came in.

"Hello mother." I said kissing her cheek.

"Carlisle, we wanna talk." Rosalie said.

She was never one for beating around the bush. Sometimes its useful, sometimes its annoying.

"Very well." he said.

We all sat down in the dining room.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

Rosalie started first again.

"There's a girl at school. She's different from humans."

"Really?" Esme asked.

"She's not like us, but she's not an average human either." I continued.

"And how do you know that?" Carlisle asked.

We turned our heads to Alice.

"I had a vision, 2 actually. One where Bella and Mike were walking in the hall. Mike was getting annoying so Bella whacked him into the lockers, leaving a full body-dent. The second one the scenario was the same, but instead she distracted him. And when he turned around, she took off, at a non-human pace. Only we would be able to see her."

Esme gasped.

"Isn't Bella the same girl we were talking about a few days ago?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"So, is she a vampire?" Esme asked.

"No. She has brown eyes, a heartbeat, and I've seen her blush." I said.

"But her heartbeat is always more rapid than a humans. It's like she ran for a mile straight." Jasper said.

"That is strange. Have you asked her about it?" he asked.

We shook our heads.

"We didn't want to scare her." I said.

"Does she know about us?" Esme asked.

"You'd have to ask Edward, he spends the most time with her." Alice said in a rude tone.

It was a more of a 'he's being unfair with that' voice though.

Carlisle and Esme turned to me.

At first my thought was no, but then I thought it over.

She didn't react to my frozen skin. She hasn't asked me about my eyes. She mumbles answers that she only wants me to hear, that would be hard for a regular human to hear. She knew I heard her when she let out a growl too low for human ears. In the cafeteria, she smelt us and located us on her first day. And she didn't seem phased about my sharp teeth.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I looked up.

"I think so." I finally said.

Esme gasped again.

"Well, it seems like we have to talk to Bella." Carlisle said.

"Are you off tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"No, but I can call in sick." he said.

"Why don't we just bring her here so we can all talk tomorrow?" he said.

"Yeah, except the fact that she won't let any of us near her. Except for when were lab partners in biology." I said.

"We'll just have to surprise her." Jasper said.

"Are you suggesting we kidnap her!?!" I yelled.

"If she won't come willfully, then yes. And if she tries to run you can catch her." he said.

"I'm not going to kidnap Bella!" I shouted.

"Calm down Eddie! We just need to talk." Emmett said.

I picked up a flower vase and chunked it at his head.

Direct hit.

"Ow!"

Its what he gets for calling my Eddie.

"Be reasonable Edward. We need to find out exactly what she is and what she knows. I will not move again until necessary!" Rosalie said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

With that I left. Running to my room.

"Bella, is that the girl who you and Edward took interest in?" Esme asked I Alice.

She nodded.

"I think Eddie-boy has a crush." Emmett said, then started laughing.

"I think you might be right Emmett." Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes.

Did I? Did I have a crush on Isabella Swan? The answer was simple, yes. I do.

The house was getting to emotional for my liking so I decided to ditch. I knew Alice wouldn't be pleased, but I didn't care.

_Hey!!!!! Get back here!!!!! You can't do this! It's unfair!!!!!! She's not even asleep yet!_

_Alice mentally yelled at me._

_Through her mind I was watching their conversation like before._

"_Edward's gone." she said._

"_What? Where?" Esme asked._

"_He went to Bella's, just like last night."_

"_That's pathetic." Rosalie said._

"_Let him go, I'm glad he's finally found someone. Just keep a watch on him Alice, make sure he says nothing about tomorrow." Carlisle said._

"_He won't. He just watches her sleep." Alice said._

_I tuned out when the small house came into view._


	7. Emo Jerk

**Edward's p.o.v.**

I approached Bella's house in caution. Alice had said she wasn't asleep yet.

Slowly, I climbed up the side to her window.

The sight made me laugh.

Inside was Bella, rocking out to Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

**…_What's going on, on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh What's going on, on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_**

Bella was a good dancer. She wasn't ballroom style, but more of hip hop, pop, and rock.

_**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah Shawty I can see that you got so much energy The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**_

_**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance Woo! Let's go! Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle I got it, just stay close enough to get it Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, Lysol, bleed it Spend the last dough(I got it)In your pocko(I got it)Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance **_

She ended with a split.

**Bella's p.o.v.**

After goofing around and dancing, I decided to take a shower and change into my pjs. I just might be the fastest girl to ever take a shower. I got in at 8:30, got out at 8:50. Only a twenty minute shower. Most girls take an hour.

After changing into my pjs, it was nearly 9. A suitable time to sleep. I crawled into my bed and was out like a light in a matter of minutes.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

As soon as I was sure Bella was asleep, I crawled in her room through the window.

She was so beautiful.

Her sleep was peaceful, until the end. Then her crinkled up and she was becoming distressed.

I almost woke her up to tell her it was just a dream, but suddenly she calmed.

"Edward." she mumbled, a small smile on her face.

I immediately smiled.

"I trust you." she mumbled.

A wave of guilt fell on me.

She trusted me, even if it was just in her dream. And I was going to break that trust later today.

I left her room in a hurry, overcome with pain and guilt.

**Bella's p.o.v. (her dream)**

_I was walking in the woods, then suddenly they parted ways and a meadow appeared._

"_Hello Bella." a voice said walking up._

"_Edward?"_

In the back of my mind I remembered this dream. I had it last night.

"_You look beautiful. If I may say so."_

"_Thanks." I said flatly._

"_Where are we?" I asked._

"_This is a meadow Bella."_

"_Well I know that!" I rolled my eyes._

_He laughed and started walking forward._

Instead of jumping, since I've already had this dream and know what will happen.

"_Don't be afraid Bella. I won't harm you, I promise."_

_And I believed him. There was no way I couldn't. His beautiful gold eyes were cutting into me. In this moment, I trust him with my life._

_I took a step forward._

_Soon we were inches apart._

_He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, I blushed._

_I closed my eyes trying to grab a hold on my senses. When I opened them Edward's beautiful gold eyes and mine connected. _

_Then he leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help myself. Instead of pulling away, I pulled myself closer by wrapping my arms around his neck._

_The kiss was amazing. Fireworks everywhere. _

_After what felt like hours (amazing hours) we pulled apart._

_He held me close, and I allowed him to._

_He kissed me once more, then his lips moved down my neck._

_I stiffened, tempted to turn and run, but something kept me still._

_Just when I expected to feel pain, his soft lips crashed on my neck. No bite._

_I stared at him in shock._

"_I told you, I mean you no harm." he said with a smile._

_You could see his sharp pointy teeth, but I didn't care._

_I smiled a toothy grin in return._

_I quickly dropped my lips, not wanting him to see my sharp teeth like his._

_Too late._

"_Edward-"_

_He put his finger to my lips._

"_Shhhh, I don't mind. They're perfect, actually."_

Everything was the same, the entire dream. But that meant, so was the end.

_I smiled again._

_He returned it._

"_How revolting!" a voice said from behind us._

_I froze. I knew that voice._

I stood there expectantly with Edward, waiting to wake up, but it never came. I gulped as I realized I would have to live the oncoming ending.

_I slowly turned around in Edwards arms to face the horror._

"_Hello Isabella." he purred._

_I wanted to shout. I wanted to scream. But when I opened my mouth, nothing came out._

_Instead I turned and hid in Edward's arms, unwillingly crying my eyes out._

"_Shhh… don't cry. It's ok. Don't you trust me?"_

_I looked up and smiled._

"_Edward," I looked up into his piercing gold eyes, "I trust you." I said._

_He smiled._

"_If you two are finished with this disgusting display of affection." the voice I hated and once loved said._

_Edward growled._

_Gregory laughed._

"_How lovely to see you again too, Edward." he said._

_My head snapped up._

"_What?" I asked Edward._

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

_Stupid alarm._ I thought.

Lazily climbing out of bed, I began my day.

_I'll have to hunt today._ I thought to myself.

I had been surviving on human food for the past few weeks, but I would have to feed on blood soon.

Today I was going simple. A light blue t shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a black and white pair of converse. After quickly running a brush through my hair, I headed downstairs and out the door.

Have I mentioned how much I love my car? Yes, oh well. I do. I really love the speed. It was so fast I got to school in less than 10 minutes.

Pulling out my iPod, I walked over to a picnic table and sat on top. But I didn't get much time to listen until a certain silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot.

At the exact same time, all five of them stepped out.

Edward glanced uneasily between me and his family.

Then they all started walking over to me.

_Shit! They know I know._

I tensed up immediately.

When they were as close as I could handle, I suddenly jumped off the picnic table and made a dash for the trees.

Screw staying within human speed! If I did that, they would surely catch me.

As fast as I ran, I wasn't fast enough.

Soon two medal bars were wrapped around my waist, lifting me in the air.

I started to bang on his shoulders and shout.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

Edward didn't say a thing, nor let go.

So I did what any teenage girl would do in this type of situation, I kicked his gut.

I was aiming lower, but he was holding me to high.

He immediately dropped me, and I attacked him.

Like I said, kung fu, ti quan doe, and karate come in handy when you're beating up a vampire.

Soon he was on the ground, pinned down by my foot.

Laughing erupted from behind us.

I turned around to find the rest of the Cullens watching me, Emmett was laughing his head off.

I tried to run, but I ended up tripping and falling on my face. I turned around to see Edward holding my leg against his chest.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Quit struggling!" he shouted in response.

I huffed. Then, quickly picking up my leg a little, I slammed it hard into Edward's chest.

He groaned in agony, but didn't let go.

I sighed in defeat.

Soon the 2 other guys were around me, picking me up off the ground.

The giant one, Emmett, was holding onto my arms, while Edward and Jasper picked up my feet and started to run with me.

I tried to get loose, but all that happened was their grips on me tightened.

"Would you quit struggling Bella!!??!" the emo one Jasper said.

I gave him a good kick in the gut.

"It's Isabella to _you_." I spat.

"Please Bella, just hold still momentarily." Edward said.

I huffed.

**Jasper's p.o.v.**

After I received a powerful blow to the gut, I expected the same fate for Edward when he referred to her as Bella. I waited and waited, nothing happened.

Instead, she actually stopped wiggling so much.

"Thank you." he said.

_Dude! That is so unfair!!!! So I get a good kick in the gut when I call her Bella, but you get off clean!?!?! No, worse! She actually listened to you! That's not right._ I mentally shouted at Edward.

He just laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not." he said.

I sighed in frustration.

Bella giggled quietly.

"What!?!!?" I asked.

Her laughter stopped as her smile turned into a glare.

I instantly regretted my words when I received another blow to the gut.

"Jasper, quit pissing her off!" Rosalie hissed.

Bella mumbled something like 'emo jerk'.

"I'm not emo!" I shouted.

For some reason she busted out laughing, and continued laughing until we came in the clearing of our house.

**Honey, I'm home! I got back from camp today. So I decided to work really hard to post this chapter for you guys. Hope you love it. But what I've noticed is a lot more people subscribe and favorite the story than they do comment. SOOOOOOOOOO, if I don't start getting more comments, I WILL END THE SERIES. I know, I'm evil. Peace out!**


	8. My Sleeping Angel

**Bella's POV**

How could Jasper possibly NOT be emo? I mean come on! At the very least bipolar.

Suddenly we came in a clearing where a giant white house came into view. I quit laughing.

_Wow! These vamps are rich!_

I kept gawking at the house until we were at the door, which was maybe 2 seconds later.

I laughed at the guys' stupidness. They were trying to open the door, carefully making sure not to give me any leeway, which was proving difficult. But sadly my fun was over when the pixie came up in front and opened the door.

"Stupid pixie." I muttered.

Emo laughed.

Pixie glared.

"What? YOU laughed when she called me emo, but I can't laugh when she calls you a pixie?"

"No." it was short, flat, icy, and hilarious.

The pixie was pissed.

"Glad you find our family so funny." Edward said.

I couldn't tell whether he meant it or if it was sarcastic.

I was about to kick him when 2 more vampires came up.

I immediately started to struggle more, but the boys held their grip.

"Don't be scared child. We won't harm you."

Edward and I laughed at the same time.

"If she gets loose, I think we outta be more afraid of her hurting us."

I smiled, not caring if they saw my sharp teeth. I could always point out theirs if need be.

"Come, lets go to the den." the blonde guy said.

The others carried me through the house.

When we were in the den, the blonde one gave the others a signal.

Carefully, Emo and Edward set down my legs.

I kicked them back, then completely attacked Emmett.

It wasn't long before I had him pinned to the floor.

Now Edward was the one laughing his head off.

"Doesn't feel to good when it happens to you, does it?" he said, clearly referring to earlier when Emmett was laughing at Edward when I had him pinned.

Although, I must say that Emmett was probably in a much more uncomfortable position than Edward was. I had him down on the ground, pinning his arm in an uncomfortable position behind his back.

"You're right Edward, but we have the numbers." Britney wannabe said.

"Uh huh, sure." I said.

She glared.

I gladly returned it.

"Yes, well, all we want to do is ask you a few questions." Mc. Dreamy said.

I gave him that name because he's a doctor, and let's face it, he's hot! But I've always hated doctors.

I didn't respond.

"What are you?" he asked.

I didn't reply at first.

_Well, while I'm here I might as well have some fun._

"A pixie, no turtle, ooh ooh, a monkey!" I said in the stupidest voice I could come up with.

"You're going to be less direct Carlisle, she's got the brain of a 5-year-old." Britney said.

"Yeah sure, like you're much smarter Britney." I mumbled.

Some as well as Britney gasped, while some found it hilarious. Clearly they all knew who I was referring to.

"Rosie, babe, Calm down." The giant one said wrapping his arms around her.

"Awww! A backstreet boy and Britney Spears are together. I always thought she would be good with one of them."

Emmett didn't find his new nickname funny like I did.

Operation piss everyone off was in effect.

Already pissed:

Emo

Pixie

Britney Spears

Backstreet Boy

To piss off:

Mc. Dreamy

Other girl

Edward

"Will you just answer the god damn questions!?!" Emo said.

"Whatever Emo." I said rolling my eyes.

"I AM NOT EMO!!!!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella, please don't make this harder than it has to be." Edward said.

Ooh I got it! Eddiekins!

"Again?!?!" Emo suddenly blurted out.

"I call her Bella once, and get a giant kick in the gut. But he's called you that twice now, and still nothing! This is completely screwed up!" Emo was mad.

I started to laugh uncontrollably. Emo was fun to piss off.

"You think its funny, Bel-la?!??"

I immediately stopped laughing.

Quickly grabbing a stone from my back pocket, I hurled it below the belt.

He groaned in agony.

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh uncontrollably. So much that I almost fell off the couch, but Edward caught me as I was tipping back. Right now he might be the only one willing to catch me.

"Thank you." I said sitting back up.

"Where are you from?" Mc. Dreamy asked.

"Beyond the rainbow." I replied.

This was fun. Everyone was getting frustrated.

Only Edward found it funny. No matter what I did, he wouldn't crack.

To be honest, I was kinda surprise he didn't answer the question for me. He knew I was from Phoenix.

"Are you here alone, or in a group." the questioning continued.

"We came in a group of 50, spread all about this town. In fact, one of us is in this room now." I said pretty convincingly. Everybody started searching the room.

_Idiots._

Only Edward kept his eyes on me.

"Will you ever crack?" I asked.

"Most likely not." he said with a crooked smile.

For a second, I could of swore I saw a halo above him.

He moved closer and sat on the couch.

I was pretty sure everyone was done looking for the mysterious fake being, but were pretending so they could ease drop or slyly watch us.

I let out a yawn.

What the fuck? Why was I tired? Probably because I've kicked several people's asses today.

Of course, Edward noticed.

Now though I was fighting to keep my eyes awake. Why was I so god damn tired!?!?

I didn't even realize Edward had pulled my head on his chest.

"Sleep Bella." he said.

And I listened, allowing myself to be overcome with darkness.

**Edward's PO**

Surprisingly, Bella didn't fight when I pulled her closer, or when I said to sleep.

I heard Rosalie gasp.

I looked up from the sleeping angel to find everyone starring at us..

"Unbelievable!" Jasper said, only to get shushed by Alice and I.

"What? You know if that were anyone else she would of ripped off our heads!" Jasper whispered/yelled.

"I do believe Jasper is right. Why don't you ask her the questions, Edward, when she wakes up. She might respond to you with an honest answer." Carlisle said.

"Soon she'll fear me and my fashion since," Alice said, then showed me her vision.

"_Alice, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We agreed no more Bella Barbie!" Bella said as Alice was dragging her upstairs with a load of shopping bags._

I quietly laughed.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Poor Bella," I said stroking her hair, "doesn't know she'll soon become Bella Barbie. Alice's manikin."

"So, we'll get along in the future?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I know Edward and I will, but I haven't seen anyone else in my visions."

"Me? What haven't you shown me Alice?" I asked.

She smiled and replayed a vision.

_Bella was running, but she didn't look scared. More excited. Soon I came out from behind and grabbed her._

"_Edward, put me down!" she screamed playfully while laughing._

"_Not a chance, Miss Swan."_

"_Can you at least lower me?"_

_I slowly did._

_Then she kissed me._

_While I was distracted she got down._

"_Ha!" she said before taking off again._

_I started running after her, a giant smile plastered on my face._

I smiled at Alice, who returned it.

"What?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie smacked him.

"Can't you tell!?!!?"

I looked down at my sleeping angel., pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Everyone else seemed to understand. Carlisle and Esme looked like the proudest parents in the world, Rosalie and Jasper looked a little pissed, Alice had a silly grin on her face too, while Emmett was still clueless, SHOCKER.

"Edward." Bella mumbled.

Everyone else looked a little shocked.

_Really? She's already awake?_-Esme

_How lovely, the sleeping beast has woken._-Rosalie

I growled at Rosalie.

_Stupid bitch, calling me Emo_-Jasper

I growled at him too, afterwards for him to be whacked by Alice.

"Don't think mean things about my buddy!" she whispered/yelled.

_Oh, now I get it_-Emmett

Then he gave me a sly smile.

"She's not awake, but simply talks in her sleep." I said in a low whisper.

"Edward, perhaps you should relocate Bella to a more comfortable place." Esme said.

With that I got up and carried Bella to my room.

Alice had already prepared a bed.

_I really gotta start listening in on Alice's visions more._

I slowly placed Bella on the bed. But when I tried to pull away, I noticed she had grabbed hold of my shirt. And she was just as strong as the rest of us.

I softly chuckled and laid down next to her.

**Bella's POV (her dream)**

Today the dream was different. Instead of a meadow, I was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar forest.

_Now I was walking around aimlessly trying to find some ounce of familiarity._

_Then I saw him, Jacob. The boy I hadn't seen for a few days. I'm actually surprised I recognized him._

"_Hello Bella." he said coming closer._

_Before I had time to respond, he kissed me._

_I was in complete shock mode._

_He kissed me, and I hardly knew him._

"_What the hell was that?!?" I screamed when he pulled away._

_He didn't respond, but instead turned away from me to the forest._

"_Leave leech!' he sneered._

"_Leave mutt." Edward countered as he stepped out into the opening._

_He started to sparkle when the sun hit him._

_I gasped. He looked amazing shirtless._

What?!? Don't tell me you wouldn't stare too if you could.

"_Edward." I said with a small smile._

_He returned it with his wonderful crooked smile._

_But when he took a step to me, Jacob let out a loud growl._

"_Move mutt. I won't harm Bella."_

Why does he keep calling Jacob mutt?

"_Yeah sure. While I'm at it I might as well hand her to you on a silver platter."_

_Edward took another step forward, and I took one to him. Only to be held back by Jacob._

"_See, she wants to be with me. Let her go Jacob." Edward said._

_Then there was a loud tearing sound. I looked over to the place where Jacob should have been standing, to find a giant russet wolf._

_He stalked forward to Edward._

"_What the hell?!?!?!" I asked._

"_The Cullens aren't the only people with a secret Bella." Edward said._

_Then it hit me. Jacob was the wolf._

"_Jacob, I'm fine. Edward won't hurt me." I said trying to convince Jacob to leave._

_No luck._

"_All right, if that's the way you want it mongrel." Edward said._

_Then Jacob lunged._

_I wasn't scared of Jacob getting hurt, but more my precious Edward._

Wait? MY Edward?

I woke up screaming.

"Shhh, shhhhh. Bella, it's alright, you're alright." Edward said from beside me, holding me.

"What the hell? Why are you over here?" I asked.

He gave a crooked grin.

"You wouldn't let go of my shirt." he said eyeing my hands which clung to him.

I quickly released.

"Well that's embarrassing." I said starting to blush.

"It's fine. I didn't mind. But what were you dreaming about?"

**Hello! What'cha think? I loved writing this chapter. More Edwella in it. Although, this chapter is all in Bella's pov. Tell me what you think in comment! Peace out!**


	9. Stupid Needle

**Bella's POV**

"What did I say?"

He chuckled.

"Not too much. My name, what the hell, and then Edward won't hurt me. And after that you woke up screaming. What were you dreaming about?"

I sighed.

Perhaps he could tell me what it meant, but I'm not to sure about telling him that he's in my dreams.

"You don't have to explain everything, just why you said I wouldn't hurt you."

"Will you hurt me?" I countered, trying to avoid my dream.

"No. But why did you say that?"

God, he was being more pushy than normal.

"So Jacob would leave." I mumbled.

"Jacob Black?" he asked, a bit of disgust in his voice.

I nodded.

"I guess I was in the La Push forest. But you were there and so was he. He thought you were going to hurt me." I said, careful to skip certain parts.

"What else? Why did you wake up screaming?"

"He lunged at you….. as a giant wolf."

He responded differently than I expected. He laughed.

"That mutt can't hurt me." he said.

"So its true!" I shouted.

Edward sighed.

"Yes, Bella. We aren't the only people with a secret." he said.

"Huh."

"What?"

"That's exactly what you said in my dream."

"Was there anything else in the dream?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Yeah. At the very beginning, before you showed up, Jacob kissed me. Which was really strange considering I've talked to him, what, five minutes. Then you came out and he tensed up. In the end it looked like you 2 were gonna fight."

I don't think Edward liked it much when I told him about the kiss, I saw it in his face.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"What are you?" he asked.

"But I cant tell you that. You have to guess."

"Guess?"

"Yeah, you know that you wouldn't tell me what you are if I didn't already know. So I would have to guess, just like you have to."

"Ok, I'll give you that one. But At least answer this one, are you alone?"

"Yep. My parents are somewhere out there. I came to Forks alone." I said.

"So no boyfriend?" he asked suspiciously.

I laughed.

"Edward, I'm not that different from you. We have mates, not boyfriends. And no."

He seemed like he was studding me.

"What?"

"You're really frustrating sometimes. Normally when someone is like this I can search their brain for an answer, but your's is blank."

"What do you mean search their brain for an answer'?"

"You know how vampires have gifts, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, mine is mind reading. Alice sees the future. And Jasper can manipulate emotions. That's why I thought it was hilarious when you nicknamed him Emo."

"I had one for you, but never had a chance to say it down there."

"Really what?"

I hung my head and murmured, "you wouldn't like it, I came up with it only to annoy you."

"Try me." he said.

"Eddiekins." I mumbled.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't. Emmett would of gotten really upset because I don't allow him, or anybody to call me Eddie."

"You mean Backstreet Boy?"

He laughed.

"Yes, Backstreet Boy."

"So, you can't hear my thoughts?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"For you. It's completely annoying for me. I'm so used to knowing what everybody else knows, but with you it's a hell of a lot more difficult."

I giggled.

"Exactly, so that's why this situation is annoying for me."

"I thought you never cracked?"

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't get annoyed."

"So, you really what to know what I am?"

"Really."

"Well… too bad!"

I smirked in satisfaction.

"You make no sense. It's like you're one of us, strong, fast, and beautiful." I blushed a little, "but it's also like you're human, you blush, brown eyes, eat human food, and have a heartbeat. Which is extremely off pace if I may say so."

_Should I help him, or do I leave him to figure it out on his own?_

"You just answered the question." I finally said.

"What?"

"I said you just answered your own question."

"But how?"

"My mother was mortal when she was pregnant with me, my father was a vampire. She was only pregnant for around a month. We grow really fast. It only takes 7 years for us to fully grow. I stopped growing a little over a year ago, when I was physically 18."

"I guess that makes as much sense as the fact that vampires are real too." he said.

"So, this might sound a little rude, but do you have a gift?"

"No, not that I know of. But I have been told my mind is like a shield, so I can avoid powers like yours."

"A mental shield, interesting. Have you ever tried to cover anyone else?"

I shook my head no.

"That just might be your gift Bella. I've heard of them, but I've never actually met one before. I've heard they're extremely rare."

"Oh, that would be cool. It would be a good thing to use for protection in a battle." I said.

"Yes, but if so you'd have to be careful. I've also heard Aro is looking for one to join his collection."

I hissed at the thought of me in one of those dark black robes.

"You know the Voultri?"

"Every vampire and half does. They're defiantly the coven to fear."

"Yes indeed."

Suddenly I smelt a strong scent coming through a window from the forest.

I needed to hunt, or else.

"Edward, I have to go."

"Why?"

"I've been surviving on human food for almost a month, but I need to hunt, soon. Or I might end up accidentally attacking someone at school." I said.

"Ok, we should tell Carlisle then, but we would prefer if you hunted off our land. We do live here after all."

"Why?"

"Because people would find it very suspicious if people started disappearing and they would investigate."

"I guess that would make sense, if I hunted humans."

He raised his eyebrow.

"I hunt as a vampire vegetarian, I guess you could say. Feeding off animal blood instead of human." I explained.

He smiled another crooked grin.

"What?" I asked.

"We do too. We call ourselves the vegetarians of our kind, like you do."

"Is that why your eyes are gold instead of red?"

"Yes."

"They look better that way."

"Thanks. Well, I don't know exactly how hunger you are because your eyes are brown, but judging by your response to the scent from the forest earlier, I'd say you should probably hunt soon."

"Yes, thanks." I said standing up.

Edward opened the door for me.

As we came down the stairs, everybody tensed up and watched me carefully.

"Bella needs to hunt, or else she might attack someone at school tomorrow." Edward said.

"Hunt what?" Rosalie hissed suspiciously.

"She's like us. A vegetarian of blood." Edward said.

"Of course. So you do drink blood?" Mc. Dreamy said to me.

"Yes." I said.

Everyone glanced from me to Edward.

"Bella would prefer we play the guessing game as to what she is." Edward said.

I nearly gasped.

I thought for sure he would explain me to them.

"No fair! You and Alice cheat in stuff like that! I bet you already know, don't you? Just find it in her mind, and get the answer just like that." Backstreet Boy said.

"On the contrary, Bella's mind is a mental shield. I can't hear her thoughts." Edward said.

Everyone gasped.

I smiled widely.

"So, I did have to guess, but yes. I know what Bella is. And judging by her grin, so does Alice."

Everyone looked at a smug Alice.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

"If she wants everyone to guess, let them guess on their own. You'll not be getting any help from Edward and I. And at this point there's no way Bella will say."

For the first time, I gave Alice (yes, she earned to be called Alice instead of pixie) a sincere smile.

She returned it.

"Thank you Alice." I said politely.

"Well this sucks." Backstreet Boy said.

"It's not that hard." Alice said.

And it truly wasn't.

"Alice," Emo started.

"Sorry Jazz, but if I tell you I'll be back at square one with her calling me Pixie."

"So can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes, but first if I may, I'd like a blood sample." Carlisle said.

"Um… ok?"

What the hell is that?

Carlisle came out with a medical bag, in his hand was a needle the size of Cuba.

My eyes became wide.

Suddenly Alice and Edward busted out laughing, but I was to busy to notice much.

"Not in this existence!!!!" I shouted, jumping up and running out the front door.

And now you know why I hate doctors. Well, I don't hate doctors so much as I hate needles.

I ran to my house for safety.

Screw hunting! I'm not going anywhere near those woods as long as they might be looking for me to stick that needle in me.

Just in case I pulled my machine gun out of the closet and placed it under my bed for easy axis.

"Stupid needle." I mumbled to myself as I stared at the window and my door.

**Hey guys! So, what did ya think? I personally love this chapter. A lot of Edwella cuteness in my opinion. Anyway, fav part? Fav phrase? Comment, Subscribe, Story Alert, and Author subscribe and alert! Peace out!**


	10. Teacher Karaoke

**Edward's POV**

After everyone saw Bella's escape for her life, they busted out laughing just like Alice and I.

"You shouldn't of done that Carlisle, she'll never want to come back." I said once everything had settled down.

"Ooh give me the needle!" Rosalie shouted.

Alice and I growled.

"Well, she's defiantly not going hunting now. Edward, look at this." Alice said showing me a vision.

_There was Bella on her bed, watching the door and window intently._

I started laughing once more.

"Poor Bella, afraid of a needle." I said.

Maybe I should go see her.

_Me going to Bella's house, I enter through the window. She pulls something out from under her bed and opens fire at me._

"What the hell?" I said through laughs.

"Who has a machine gun hidden under their bed!?!?" I also said.

Alice just started laughing harder.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Bella has a machine gun hidden under her bed." Alice said.

"I think she's scared of the needle. She might think we're coming after her with it." I said.

"A needle? Out of all the things to be terrified of in the world, she picks a needle?!??" Emmett said.

"You're right. She'll wrestle with a vampire without a second thought, but bring out a needle and she'll head for the hills at lightning speed." Jasper said.

**Bella's POV**

I HATE NEEDLES!!!!!!!!! I HATE 'EM, I HATE 'EM, I HATE 'EM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Even while I was growing, I hated them.

When I went to a doctor visit, I kicked the person in front of me into the wall when the needle went in. Luckily, my parents talked me out of trouble.

It was now 9:30, I hadn't moved from this spot for almost 9 hours now.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from my security system *cough* my gun *cough* to take a shower.

The warm water felt wonderful against my paranoid skin.

Maybe that was all, maybe I was just being paranoid. Or maybe they could be waiting for me in my room, with the needle!

Yep, I was defiantly paranoid.

Oh god! Curse you Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers! Now I have their stupid jingle stuck in my head!!

"Can someone stop the noise? I don't know what it is but it just don't fit. I'm paranoid." I softly sang to myself as I changed.

Curse that stupid song.

By the time I got back to my room it was 10:15.

First thing I did was check and make sure my gun was still in place. Alright, now I know that I'm just being paranoid.

I knew I should sleep, but how the hell can I do that when I napped for half my day earlier? Still, I need to get up extra early to go out and hunt at the break of dawn.

I tossed and turned for a while, 10:40 pm.

Ok, I know this sounds paranoid, but I kept feeling like I'm being watched.

Damn it! Now I have Watchin' Me stuck in my head.

Curse these horrid songs.

Ugh!!!!

I can't sleep for my life. I looked at the clock, 11:08.

Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, rub it in.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, I fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I had been watching Bella secretly for the past 4 hours. Don't judge me.

After reluctantly pulling herself away from her bed (and her gun) she took a shower.

Afterwords to come out singing Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers.

_Interesting._

Then it looked like she was mentally debating something.

From the looks of it, it was about sleep.

Finally, she climbed in her bed.

At first I though she would fall asleep fast like normal, but she just kept tossing and turning.

She kept watching the clock. From one hour to the next, she remained awake.

_Poor Bella. My angel can't sleep._

Wait? MY angel?

I didn't own Bella, nobody did. And I'd probably kick their ass into next Monday if they ever tried.

Finally, at 11:45, she fell asleep.

I waited and waited for Bella to talk, nothing.

Was she not dreaming tonight? Perhaps.

Because no matter how long I waited, no words escaped her mouth.

At 5:30 in the morning, her alarm sounded.

_Shit! That's not suppose to happen for another hour!_

I quickly fled from her room, not wanting to be caught in my nighttime pass time.

**Bella's POV**

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

I woke up to the annoying sounds of my alarm.

I groaned and pressed sleep.

I hate mornings! Especially since its 5:30.

I considered just turning over and going back to sleep for another hour, but then I reminded myself that if I didn't hunt, I would attack an innocent human at school.

Well, it depends on who.

I wouldn't mind in the least if I attacked Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Hilary, or Lauren. But what about Angela, or Ben? Just innocent bystanders who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I shuddered at the thought.

Quickly throwing on a t shirt, jeans, and a hoodie, I left for the woods. When I left it was 6.

Quietly running, I came across a herd of elk.

Their scent absolutely disgusted me, but I continued with the hunt anyway.

Within 10 minutes I had brought down 2 massive elk.

They weren't that tasty, but they filled my thirst.

Not wanting to be close to the Cullen mansion and the *shivers* needles *shivers* and longer than necessary, I made a mad dash back home.

To be honest, I'ma little bit surprised I didn't run into a Cullen while I was out. Surely Alice would of saw me.

_And disappointed, you really wanted to see a certain-_

'Shut up!' I mentally shouted to the voice in my head.

I guess its like my conscious or something. But I guess it could be a part of my brain that contradicts everything I think and say.

God its annoying!

I quickly grabbed my car keys as I ran inside, only to remember I have a little over an hour until school actually starts.

I sat lazily on the couch. Not even wanting to turn on the TV.

_Well this is boring._

Suddenly I heard a silent purr of a car engine.

Any human wouldn't be able to hear it, but I do have extraordinary hearing.

I quickly walked to the driveway, where I found Edward leaning against his silver Volvo.

"Hey." I said walking out on the porch.

"Hello Bella." he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to save you from boredom." he said with a crooked smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

"Get in." he instructed.

I didn't argue.

He started to drive.

Within no time we were at the school.

"School? This is how you're saving me from boredom?"

"Just follow me." he said with a roll of his eyes.

And I did.

Right now, I would probably follow him into a volcano.

We walked the school halls quietly.

Soon Edward stopped.

Quietly, he opened the door of the teachers lounge.

The sight was the most hilarious think I have ever seen.

There was a lot of our teacher, rapping out to some song they made.

Edward quickly closed the door before I busted out laughing.

"What the hell are they doing?" I asked through laughs.

"I call it teacher karaoke. Before and after school, they come together and do this. It's hilarious to watch. And you don't get caught because most of them are in there, and I have a teacher scanner." he said pointing to his brain.

I silently laughed.

"No offence to them, but they can't rap to save their lives." I said.

"I know. And if you'll control your giggles, we can continue watching them." he said.

I nodded and tried to suppress my laughs.

I was able to go a while without laughing that much, that is until Mr. Banner came up.

His song was 'Dont'cha' by the Pussy Cat doors.

I had never seen something so funny in my entire existence.

I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing.

The teachers heard me.

Edward shut the door before they could see our faces, but then quickly grabbed my hand and started to run down the hall (non-human speed).

We ducked it the janitor's closet.

I had to silence my giggles as I heard our teachers in the hall.

"Who was it?" Mr. Banner asked.

"We don't know, nobody's out here." a voice I recognized as Mrs. Cope said.

Until now I hadn't realized just exactly how close Edward and I were standing.

He was maybe 2 inches from me.

Strangely, I wasn't that uncomfortable.

Soon enough the teachers abandoned the hallway back to the teacher's lounge, and Edward and I quickly excited the cramped closet.

Now it was nearly 6:40, almost an appropriate time for students to arrive, so Edward and I headed to the parking lot.

It was either there or the cafeteria, and I had a feeling we would gain a lot less attention outside.

The next car to arrive was Mike Newton's.

I internally groaned.

Even Edward looked a little annoyed.

Then again I could be imaginating things.

"Morning Bella!" he said cheerfully, "Cullen." he said, no politeness in his tone at all.

What did he have against Edward?

"Newton." Edward returned it, in an even icier and flat tone.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you want to catch a movie with me tomorrow?"

_How can I say no? Let me count the ways…_

I sent a pleading glance to Edward that was so quick only a vampire could see it.

"Actually Newton, Bella and I are going to Seattle." he said.

"Oh." he said flatly.

Then walked away.

I sighed in relief as soon as he left.

Edward chuckled.

"Thank you." I said turning to him.

"Don't thank me just yet."

"What?"

"I was serious about Seattle, except you'll be going with Alice on a shopping trip."

I groaned.

"I hate shopping."

"I can tell."

"Hardy har har." I said sarcastically.

"So, I'm skipping bio today, and I think you should too." Edward said.

"Why?"

"Blood testing."

That would not be a good mix. Throw a vampire, or half vampire in a room with a lot of bloody fingers, you get a dead classroom of students and a red-eyed vampire. Human blood does nothing to my eyes except make them a murkier brown.

"Ok."

Soon enough the parking lot filled, and everyone hurried off to their first class.

Despite rejection earlier, in all the classes I didn't have Edward, he was his usual puppy-dog self. Followed by Eric and Tyler.

Oh how I wished I had Edward in more classes.

In history Alice saved me.

Although I still wasn't to happy about interacting with the Cullens, Alice was one of the more tolerable ones.

Finally it was time for lunch.

Running down the halls, I stopped at the cafeteria.

I told the guys that it would be fun to race here, so I only had moments till they caught up.

I scanned for a seat.

None, anywhere.

Well, there was an empty table, but if I sat there they would surely sit next to me.

Then I finally found one.

Grudgingly, I fastly walked over to the Cullens usual table and sat inbetween Edward and Alice in the only available seat.

I heard a few gasps, but I didn't care.

They were better than the puppies. ANYONE was better than THEM.

Most of the Cullens looked surprised to see me sit with them.

I understood completely.

I had barely acknowledged their existence, much less spoke 2 words to them. Unless I was shouting at them.

"Um, hello?" Backstreet Boy said.

I muffled a hi and tried to hide my face from the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Not to be rude, but why are you sitting with us?" he continued.

Edward growled too low for humans to hear.

"What? What I meant was she barely talk and now she's sitting with us."

"It's either you guys, or _them._" I said slightly pointing my head to the door where the other boys just entered.

Everyone (except Britney) silently laughed.

By now they noticed me, but were unsure what to do by the fact that I was sitting with the Cullens.

Slowly, they made their way over.

_Just when I thought I had a chance…_

"Hey Bella." Tyler said eyeing the Cullens, who all were returning with a glare.

I guess some of these vamps really hate these boys.

"Hi." I mumbled.

Sooner or later I would have to stand up for myself. But I pick later!

"Wanna sit with us." Mike asked.

"No she doesn't." Alice said.

Wow, for a pixie, she was pissed.

Mike glared at Alice, then Jasper stepped in and Mike suddenly became afraid. VERY, very afraid.

"I believe that's Bella's choice." Eric said.

Emmett surprisingly sent him a fierce glare.

"I'm fine here." I said.

"You heard her, now scram!" Emmett said.

_Note to self: give Emmett giant thank you bear _

The boys quickly left, and Edward remove his arm from around my shoulder.

I had no clue it was even there.

"Thank you guys." I said.

"If they even come near us again I swear I'll rip them limb from limb." Rosalie hissed.

"They were so cocky earlier, but all of it evaporated when they saw her with _us_." Emo said.

"Thanks again." I said.

"No problem Bells." Alice said.

"Yeah. Let me know if they mess with you. I've been needing a good excuse to kick their asses." Emmett said.

I giggled.

"Thanks Emmett."

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. I talked a little with the Cullens.

Britney and Emo I could tell still had harsh feelings, but Emmett was warming up to me. And Alice and Edward had always liked me for some reason.

**Hey! I finished the chapter, even though I thought I never would. So what do you think? I personally find this chapter hilarious. Tell what you think!!! Peace out!**


	11. Save My Babies!

**Bella's POV**

When all the other Cullens went to their next class after lunch, Edward and I stayed in place.

It would be hazardous for any of us to even think about the blood.

"So."

"So…"

This was becoming a regular conversation for us.

He would say so, and I would mimic him.

"What would you like to do, Miss Swan?"

"I don't know. What do you usually do, Mr. Cullen?"

He chuckled.

"Well, I normally just sit in my car and listen to music."

I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

He lightly laughed.

"Well then follow me Madame." he said holding out his hand.

I took it and we started to walk.

Within no time we were at his car.

While I climbed in, he turned on the radio and popped in a cd.

"Claire De Lune?" I asked.

"You know Debussy?" he asked surprised.

"I know some, only my favorites."

"Claire De Lune is one of my favorites too." he said with a crooked smile.

A freakin' perfect crooked smile.

I couldn't help it, for whatever reason I blushed.

**Edward's POV**

God her blush was perfect!

But why was she blushing?

It's times like these that I really wish she weren't immune to my gift.

Unfortunately, while trying to find Bella's, I found Newton's.

_Where the hell is Bella? Probably ditched with Cullen. Figures, I had been looking forward to this class all day. Most likely Bella would be one of the kids to get sick from the blood, and that would give me an excuse to hold her. Damn Cullen._

Mike was getting on my last nerve. One more thought about Bella and I will personally see to his death, a very slow and painful death.

"Edward?"

I turned to Bella.

"Yes?"

"Why do you look as if you're plotting murder?"

I laughed.

"Sometimes you're too vigilant for your own good."

She huffed.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Newton's thoughts are getting on my last nerves."

She laughed.

"I can't imagine how much more annoying he must be in thought. Even just talking to him I imagine knocking him into a mall."

I smiled.

This might sound weird, considering she's quite dangerous. But I've always thought of Bella as a furious kitten when she's mad.

So small and defenseless, but thinks she can take on the world. And adorable to watch.

Before I knew it our time was up, and it was time for the next class.

"Ugh!" Bella groaned.

"What?"

"I have gym next."

I gave her a strange look.

"So…"

"So I hate gym. It's always dangerous to put something in my hands."

I laughed.

A clumsy vampire?

"It's not so much as I'm clumsy, as it is they are. Sometimes I get so frustrated with them that I pick up a baseball, racquet, or whatever it is I'm playing with and start beating them mercilessly."

I laughed.

Furious kitten.

"Well, good luck." I said stepping out.

"I won't need it, but my teammate will." she mumbled.

I laughed.

**Bella's POV**

Stupid, stupid gym!

Have I mentioned how I hate you so?

I hate you with a burning passion too deep for words.

When I got to gym, nearly everyone else was already in there.

Today we were playing dodge ball.

Great, just great.

Well, at least I didn't have to worry about dodging.

Nobody can hit me.

But I wouldn't be able to throw it. It just might send the person against the wall.

My team was Mike, Angela, Ben, Danielle, Hilary, Alan, Derek, Connie, and myself.

The other team was Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Jackie, Joshua, Caleb, Hailey, Ricky, and Stephen.

The game started fairly easy.

Anyone who threw one at me always missed.

But things heated up when Lauren pegged Angela with a gut ball.

"Oww!" she screamed as she went down.

"Angie! Are you alright!?!?" I said running over to her.

"Yeah, fine." She said as I helped her up.

I jumped back as a cheep shot ball missed me and hit the wall.

"That's it, that bitch is going down." I said as Angela sat down on the bench.

I walked back to the center of the room, where apparently I was the only one left on my team.

Everyone on the other team gave me evil smiles.

I returned it, careful not to show any teeth.

How do you give an evil smile without teeth you ask, I've had years of practice.

Soon they all tried their hardest to pelt me with balls, all missing.

Finally, they ran out of balls and they were all on my side.

Suddenly all their smiles vanished.

Mine increased.

Taking my time, I walked over and picked up 2 balls.

I hurled them at 2 different people across the room from each other. They didn't see it coming.

Everyone suddenly got a whole lot less cocky.

Within no time I had just Lauren left.

She was literally shaking.

I smiled in satisfaction.

I glanced at Angela.

She was grinning evilly too.

I picked up 2 balls and threw them both.

Even when she was bent over in pain, I didn't stop.

I just kept picking up one after the other and continued throwing them.

This was a really good way to relieve stress.

I've discovered I like throwing things at people.

Finally, I decided to let her lye in pain

Changing into regular clothes I left

Snickering, I found a giddy Alice waiting for me.

"You were spying on me?!?!" I accused.

She hung her head.

"I couldn't help it. I saw the first part, and had to watch it in person."

I laughed.

"It's ok Alice."

She brightened up.

"I think Edward was watching you."

"Why!? Was he here!??!"

"No, but he mind watches. He was most likely watching you from someone else's sight-

EEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!! Please, they didn't do anything!!! Don't make them suffer for my mistake!!!!!!"

I started laughing.

Alice looked like if she could, she would cry.

"Who are they?!?!"

"MY CREDIT CARDS!!!!! Apparently he picked them out of my wallet while I wasn't looking. Now he's gonna cut them!!!!!"

I started to laugh even harder.

"You think it's funny?!!?"

"Yeah kinda."

"Hurry!" she shouted moving as fast as possibly while maintaining a believable speed.

"Why?"

"If we hurry, I can cut him off and save my babies!"

I started laughing so hard.

Soon we were in the parking lot.

Edward was there, leaning against his car, smirking at Alice.

I forgot I came here with Edward.

I suddenly got an evil thought.

I took off running to the car, faster than Alice.

I quickly slid into the passenger seat.

"Go Edward go!" I shouted.

He sped away right as Alice was reaching us.

She was completely pissed.

"Well, I don't believe it will be safe for me to return home anytime soon." Edward said.

I laughed.

"No, I do think we really pissed Alice off with that. You can stay at my house for a few hours if you want."

"Ok."

Within a few minutes we arrived at my house.

We quickly ran inside and locked the door.

Not that it would matter, Alice could break in down in seconds.

I ran upstairs to my room and laid down beside my bed.

Quickly snatching my gun, I ran back down to Edward.

I tossed it to Edward.

"What's this?"

"An investment in your safety. If Alice gets her hands on you, your burned."

He chuckled.

"I suppose you're right."

"Suppose. I know I'm right." I said cockily.

He just chuckled again.

"Damn evil pixie." he muttered.

I giggled.

"Come on, lets see what's on tv." I said sitting down on the couch.

He followed.

Every channel was boring. It was either news or some sport.

I personally hate both.

Finally, we landed on a movie channel beginning to play Pirates Of The Caribbean: World At War.

Being the fact that it was a 3 hour movie, it ended at 7.

Just soon enough so I could watch NCIS.

What? I like crime scene shows, sue me.

**Edward's POV**

While Bella was watching NCIS, I was watching Bella.

Every now and then she would catch me starring, but she never commented.

Instead she just blushed and looked away.

God her blush is so beautiful.

When that ended, a Seattle news show came on.

Within 10 minutes she was asleep.

_Wow, Bella really hates news._

I chuckled lightly and carried Bella to her room.

I laid her down lightly on the bed and took my usual spot in watching her.

**Bella's POV (her dream)**

_I was standing in the middle of a crowded room._

_It was tall and dark, filled with American tourists._

_Suddenly we were surrounded with people in large black cloaks. _

_I looked around at the crowd._

_I gasped at the sight._

_There was Angela and Ben, Connie, Danielle, Ricky, Jacob from La Push, and a lot of people I didn't know._

_But what surprised me the most was the boy next to me._

_He had bronze hair, green eyes, and the same crooked smile which fell from his face._

_It was Edward, but human._

"_Edward?"_

_He didn't look at me, but instead he looked around at the people closing in._

_I suddenly had that feeling again, like I was going to die._

"_Welcome guests." one said stepping forward._

_Edward took a protective stand in front of me._

_Some laughed._

"_Well friends, lets eat."_

_With that they all came pounding down on us._

_I tried to fight back, but soon realized I was mortal and no match for these vampires._

_So instead, I clung to Edward, as he stood in front of me._

_Surprisingly, I felt calm._

_If this was the end, I'd at least be spending them with Edward._

_Soon it was just the two of us left._

_Everyone was circling._

_I clung tightly to Edward as he held me in our final moments._

"_I get the brunette." I heard one say._

"_No way! You've already had 3!" another spat._

"_I get the guy!" another voice piped._

_I stayed silent as the claiming over us continued._

"_Quiet everyone! The girl is mine, but the boy shows promise. He shall live."_

_I suddenly felt a lot happier._

_If I were to die, I was dieing alone, Edward got to live. Well, kinda._

"_I don't want to be without you." he whispered in my ear._

"_You'll be ok." I was able to say._

_Suddenly I was yanked away from Edward by 2 metal bars._

"_Bella!!!!!"_

_I let out a blood curtailing scream as I was dragged away._

I woke up screaming, only to find Edward holding me.

"Bella, you're ok! It was just a dream!"

I looked up.

It was just a dream, that was all.

"But it felt so real."

I sat there on his lap, crying my eyes out in his shirt,

Why? I have absolutely no idea.

Finally, my tears ceased.

I looked up at Edward.

His beautiful gold eyes were filled with concern.

"Bella, are you ok?"

I nodded.

His gold eyes shined beautifully, and everything else seemed to fade away.

As he started to lean down, I unconsciously leaned up to him until our lips met.

I don't know what came over me, but I didn't care.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled us closer.

He placed his hands around my waist.

I quietly moaned against his lips as his hands danced around my hips and back in a relaxing pattern.

Once again, unconsciously, I repositioned myself to where I was straddling his waist.

This time he groaned, and I smiled.

Everything just seemed so natural with him, unlike with any others I've been, including Gregory.

I don't think it would've ended any time soon, except for the fact that I had to breath.

When we pulled apart, we stared at each other for the longest time.

"I need to take a shower." I suddenly said sliding off of his lap.

It was six in the morning.

**

* * *

**

Da-da-duh! I believe this chapter deserves 5 stars. Or at least comments. But don't you love all the Edwella cuteness? And what did you think of Bella's dream? Comment, Rate, Subscribe, and Favorite. If you want a faster update, a good way of sucking up to the author is commenting. Just a thought to plant in your heads. Peace out!


	12. A Conscience Can Cuss

**Bella's POV**

I needed to think.

I needed to think long and hard.

_You don't need to think. You know how you feel. You love that bloodsucker in there._

'NO I DON'T!!!' I mentally shouted.

Did I? Did I have any feelings for Edward.

_Yes-_

'NO, NO, NEVER!!!!!!!'

_You can't deny it._

'Oh yeah, watch me.'

Oh god, I'm pathetic. I'm having a mental debate, with my conscience!

I don't like him, I don't like him. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. EDWARD.

_Mm-hmm, just keep telling yourself that._

'Oh shut the hell up'

I suddenly felt a lot like Meg.

The girl in Hercules.

And that stupid song she sings.

And then, right on cue, it pops in and is stuck.

But my conscience decided to have fun and sing along at her appropriate parts.

_Me_

_**Conscience**_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history,_

_Been there, done that_

Cue the annoying voice in my head.

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**_

_**He's the Earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, I can see right through you**_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

_**I know how ya feel and**_

_**Who you're thinking of**_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**why deny it, uh-oh?**_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, I'm not buying**_

_**Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

_**That ya got, got, got it bad**_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check that grin you're in love**_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**You're doin' flips read my lips**_

_**You're in love**_

_**(Shoo doo, shoo doo)**_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_**(She wont say it)**_

_Get off my case_

_**(Shut Up, shut up)**_

_I won't say it_

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's okay you're in love**_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love _

I lightly sighed, too low for Edward to hear if he were still in my room.

_And you know what? This song is true. You love him, but you won't ad-_

'No I don't! So shut the fuck up!' I mentally screamed.

What was annoying was that it was right. The song was true for me.

_Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the Edward._

'You know, you're really annoying the shit out of me'

_Happy to help._

'Do you enjoy tormenting me?'

_About stuff like this, yes. You love him girl!_

'Why can't you leave me alone? Don't you have other conscience buddies you can annoy?'

_Nope, I'm allllllllllllll yours_

'Great'

_I know isn't it?!?!_

I rolled my eyes.

This shower wasn't helping.

I quickly finished and stepped out.

Luckily I had remembered to grab clothes from my room to change into so I wouldn't have to go looking in my room just in case Edward was still there.

_Yes, because we wouldn't want him to see us naked, now would we?_

Catch the sarcasm?

I quickly dried my hair and entered my room.

Edward was waiting.

_Is it just you, or did the temperature just rise 10 degrees in here?_

'Ha! That's ironic and stupid! Vampires are cold, not hot. So instead of heating up the room he would freeze it!'

_You know what I mean._

"Bella." Edward said coming closer.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

_Aww, he called you love! Don't do this!!!! Just let go of the past and grab hold of the future you selfish bitch!_

'Wow, I didn't know a conscience could cuss.'

"I'm not sure about this." I said.

"About what love?"

He looked generally concerned. But he was a vampire, they were superior liars and actors.

_You selfish jackass! This'll kill him!!!!!!!_

"About all of this. You, me, us. I'm still fucking skittish around vampires! I'm just not sure how I feel about you. I need to be alone for a while. I need to think."

"Whatever you wish, love." he said before swiftly exciting through my window.

_How could you do that? To him, to fucking us! You need him! Did you see the hurt in his eyes as he left??!?!?_

'Of course I saw! They're my eyes, REMEMBER?!!?!?'

_How could you? You realize I live off of your emotions right? When you're happy I'm happy, when you're excited I'm excited, and damn it if you're depressed than so am I! I don't like being depressed!! And I don't have to be a psychic to know that without him you'll become as fucking depressed as you've ever been!!!!! Besides, how will you be able to talk to him, or any of the Cullens?_

'That's simple, I won't. I refuse to socialize with them from now on. I won't let them close to me just to be shattered again.'

_Yeah, sure. Let me know how that works out for you. All you're doing is digging a deeper grave for yourself._

'Oh shut up!'

_I thought people were suppose to listen to their conscience? You know, it's the voice OF REASON in your head._

'Not when it's being crazy.'

_You're pointless._

'Does that mean you'll leave me alone?'

_You'd love that, wouldn't you? I'm here to stay Bella._

'Great, just perfect.'

**Edward's POV**

When Bella and I kissed, I felt on top of the world.

But now after everything was said and done, I felt like shit.

She needed to be alone, she needed to think.

What the hell does that mean??!?!?!?

Life is so complicated when you don't actually live.

She said she wasn't sure how she felt about me, but I was damn sure about how I feel about her.

But even if it means waiting another 100 years, I shall sit and wait for my Bella.

I quickly got home.

But before entering the house, I did my best to make myself feel happy.

Jasper would be able to tell I was down and ask why.

Either that or Alice saw this coming and already told everyone.

But I wasn't taking chances.

I quietly came in.

_Hey Edward! Not to be pushy or anything, but school starts in 15 minutes!!!!!!-_Alice

She hadn't seen anything.

I felt relief flow through my body.

_Why are you relieved about school?_-Jasper.

I chuckled on the inside and made my way to my room.

So far so good. No one had any idea what kind of a morning I had had.

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! I know, kinda short, DO NOT KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! I understand most will be upset for what I did with Edward and Bella, but I have a master plan. So if you'll just BE PATIENT, everything will work out… or will it? I know, I'm evil. Another evil thing I am doing is this: I have noticed that I have A LOT more people reading the story than I do commenting. SO, if I don't get 90 COMMENTS, I will PERMANETLY END THE SERIES. P.S. If you kill me, it will do the series no good being the fact that I am the author.


	13. A Day At The Beach

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what to do then.

I know I have school, but do I really want to go today, after what just happened?

No.

I'm not ready to see Edward again. In fact, I'd prefer it if we never saw each other ever again.

_LIAR!!!!!_

Oh shut up!

I sat lazily back down on my bed, debating what to do.

I wanted to go somewhere I was certain I wouldn't run into any Cullens.

Seattle?

I might run into Alice there, she loves shopping.

Maybe La Push?

Yeah!

I remember that they, for some reason, don't go there.

That was the perfect place to spend my day.

I quickly changed into my bikini, threw on a t shirt, and slid on flipflops before grabbing a beach towel and my car keys.

La Push here I come.

The drive didn't take long, and soon I was on the beach.

I stood on the sand debating what to do first.

I could work on my tan, being the fact that I don't sparkle, or I could just run straight into the water.

Finally, I decided on tanning.

I could always swim later, or if I get hot.

So I pulled off the tank t shirt, reveling a black string bikini.

Over my chest are a pair of bright green eyes, and on my ass are the words 'eye see you!'.

I laid down and closed my eyes.

Awww, sweet peace.

I felt like I was getting a pretty decent tan being the fact that the sun was shining brightly.

Suddenly my sun was cut off.

"What the hell?!?!? Who turned off the sun!?!?!?!" I yelled before opening my eyes.

There was a chuckle.

"Sorry."

He moved away.

"Thanks, Jacob… isn't it?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't help but feel a little awkward because of my dream, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

It was just a dream, that was all.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you?"

He just simply laughed.

"Got bored with that, decided to ditch."

I smiled.

"Me too."

"So, mind if I join you?"

"Sure, but I'm not doing anything interesting."

He sat down next to me in the sand.

"What's your favorite color?" he blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your favorite color?" he repeated.

"Um… green I guess. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to get to know you, is that a problem?"

I giggled and shook my head.

"Good. Favorite food."

_Crap! What do humans eat!?!?!?_

"Uh, pizza!" I shouted alittle too loudly.

It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Cool."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Hot dogs, defiantly."

I nodded.

"Favorite band?" he asked.

I thought for a moment.

"I have favorites. Lady Gaga, Pink, Linkin Park, Muse, Daughtry, The Fray, Britney Spears, Michael Jackson, Kelly Clarkson and much more." I said.

"Britney Spears, really?"

I laughed and pushed him a little.

"Don't be bashing on my girl! She's a kick ass musician who's just gone through some rough spots in her life. I'm a 100% Britney supporter. And if you're gonna talk trash of her you might as well leave." I said pointing away from the beach.

He laughed.

"Fine, no talking of Britney." he said holding up his hands.

I laughed alittle.

"So, what do you think of La Push?" he asked.

"I like it. Not near as rainy as Forks, which I like. It's calm and peaceful from I can tell, and a good place to come to just get away." I said with a sigh.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I love it here."

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked.

"Uh.."

Before I could actually answer he had me swung over his shoulder and was running to the water.

"Jacob! Put… me …down!" I screamed through laughs.

He didn't listen, but instead picked up his pace.

Soon I was being thrown through the air and into the water.

My ass hit the sand, being the fact we were in only 3 feet deep water.

When I composed myself, I looked up glaring at Jacob.

He just laughed.

"Help me up?" I questioned.

He held out his hand.

I smiled when I took it, then yanked him down.

He came flying beside me.

When he finally looked at me, he looked generally shocked that I was able to do that.

I giggled and splashed.

He quickly came back to reality and splashed me back.

Soon it became a splash war.

But when I threw muddy sand at me, he grinned evilly.

"Oh no." I said.

"Oh yes."

I got up and started running (human speed).

But the damn boy was fast too.

Before long I was pushing almost too hard for humans, so was he.

_Damn it! How fast is this guy?!?!_

Soon he caught me because I didn't want to risk exposing myself.

"Now, are you gonna apologize, or am I gonna have to get you back?" he asked pulling me a little closer to him and his muddy chest.

"OK,OK! I'm sorry!!!" I shouted.

He laughed.

"That's what I though." he said while releasing me.

"Sorry you're such a prissy missy when it come to mud." I mumbled.

He heard me.

I started running for my swimsuit and t shirt's sake.

Mud would be hard to get out.

I didn't really realize where I was running, or just how fast I was running.

Before long the sand beneath my feet turned into grass and dirt, but I kept running, not giving it any thought.

I looked back.

Jacob was still chasing me, so I must not be going that fast.

He had a goofy grin on his face.

But suddenly he began to pick up his pace.

I tried to go faster, but he ended up tackling me to the ground.

We hit the forest floor with a thud.

I laughed and shoved him when I noticed the mud stain on my shirt.

He shoved me back.

I looked around.

We were in the middle of the forest.

"How the hell did we end up out here?" I asked.

He looked around.

Suddenly I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

Soon we were surrounded by a pack of giant wolves.

"What the hell." Jacob and I said at the same time.

Then I remembered what Edward had told me.

Jacob was a wolf, this must be his pack.

But why was he confused.

Realization hit both our faces.

We ran the whole way here.

Not in human speed.

I had accidentally exposed myself to them.

And Jacob had to me, not that I didn't already know.

"Bella…" he started, but was unable to make a sentence.

I sighed.

"We should probably find a better place to talk than the forest." I said.

He nodded and helped me stand.

But as soon as the wolves cleared a path, I was off.

Excuse me for not wanting to explain myself to adolescent teenage wolves.

I ran like hell, faster than I ever have.

But I could hear them getting closer, so I took to the trees.

As far as I knew, a wolf can't climb.

So I moved through the trees.

Once I came to the edge of the forest, from the last tree I took a giant jump and landed beside my car.

Climbing in, I didn't care if I left anything on the beach, only concentrating on getting the hell away from here.

Soon I was speeding away.

Right before First Beach got out of view, I saw now 5 guys, a girl, and Jacob starring at my car.

I relaxed when I was sure I was in Forks.

If the Cullens didn't go to La Push, maybe the reservation boys didn't come in Forks.

I was secretly hoping that was true.

Otherwise my great escape would be worthless.

I sighed as I pulled into my driveway.

After surveying the area around me for one last time, I went inside.

I stretched and yawned as I put my car keys on the hook.

I glanced at the clock.

6:48.

No wonder it was getting darker outside.

I grabbed a chocolate bar from the empty fridge and turned on the tv.

True, most human food is disgusting, but I've found out that though it's not that great in taste, it makes you feel good.

I silently munched on the bar as I flipped through the channels.

After 3 hours of random shows, the 10 o'clock news came on.

I hated news, but I needed to know the forecast for the next few days.

If they were sunny, I could go to school.

But if they were rainy like always, I would perhaps ditch for a week and be bored around the house.

After sitting through 20 minutes of stuff I really didn't need to know, the weather finally came on.

For once, it was supposed sunshine for tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday.

Glad to know what I needed to, I quickly flipped off the tv and took a shower.

The warm water felt good against my skin.

It felt good to get all the salt off my body.

I let out a sigh.

There was no way I could go back to La Push now.

I turned off the water and dried off.

Going to my room, it took no time at all to fall asleep.

**(I debated cutting it off here, but being the fact that I made you wait so long for this chapter, I decided to add her dream into the chapter)**

_I was standing in a room of mirrors, though most were broken._

_Sharp, jagged glass laid spread across the floor._

_There were whispers coming from all around the room, though to low to understand._

_Suddenly I was shoved back by something, and collided with one of the mirrors that wasn't broke yet._

_Well, it was now._

_Chuckles surrounded me._

_Suddenly Edward appeared._

_I smiled, but something was off._

_His eyes were dark with thirst, his smile was evil, and he was starring at me like I was something to eat._

_My confidence was falling fast._

"_Edward?" I whispered softly._

_For a moment, he was back to normal, a concerned face and gold eyed angel, but then he switched back to the monster from before._

_He started to walk closer to me, picking up a sharp piece of broken glass._

_I knew the probability of this ending, but couldn't force my legs to move._

_It was the effect he had on me._

_I couldn't run if I wanted to._

_He chuckled, looking at the glass._

_Suddenly he flung it at me, it piercing my heart._

_I could feel the life fleeing from my body._

"_Why?" I whispered._

"_Because I'm hungry." was all I heard before I lost the fragile grip on life that I had._

I woke up screaming, in a cold sweat.

I glanced at my clock 2:03 am.

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

I tried to blink them away, but failed.

The dream.

That was all I could think about.

I didn't want it to be true.

I wanted to trust Edward.

I _wanted_ to be a member of the Cullens.

I wanted to have pixie Alice for a best friend.

But these were just wasted thoughts.

It could never be that way.

My dream had proven that much to me.

I laid down and started to cry my eyes out into my pillow.

Why did my life have to be so fucked up?

It was so unfair and cruel to me.

I must of done something horrible for that karma bitch to be attacking me like this.

Eyes swollen and red, I fell into a restless hell I refer to as sleep.

**

* * *

**

Hi guys! A look into what Bella's currently thinking. She wants to like the Cullens, but is afraid. I kinda like the La Push scene. And some of you might too considering I've been getting comments asking where Jacob was. SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!!!! I just got massive, bitchy writers block that seemed to take up residence in this story. I promise it wont be that long for the next chapter's wait! Also a shout out to some awesome reviewers! : Mistress Sandman, there r voices in my head, mrs. bookreadercullen, RBloodgood, pieisdabeesknees, and Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe. COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Innocent? Yeah Right!

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an obnoxious alarm blaring in my ear.

I groaned while trying to turn it off.

While in the process, I accidentally smashed it under my hand.

"Oops."

With that I got up and walked to my mirror.

I was a train wreck, like I predicted.

After last nights restless sleep, my hair was sticking out every which way, and my eyes were red and puffy.

I sighed and headed to my closet for something to wear. Not too much, a tee shirt with a picture of the earth holding a sign that said 'save me, I'm cute'. A denim skirt, bracelet, black and white heels, and earth earrings.

After unsuccessfully trying to tame my hair for 30 minutes, I finally gave up and threw it in a messy bun.

Next my face.

I tried to reduce some redness by splashing my face with cold water. It didn't help.

I sighed and started to apply large amounts of makeup to cover up the puffiness.

After fooling around with my face, I finally decided to give up and go with what I had done, though it didn't help much.

I walked to the window.

It was nice and shiny outside, like the forecast had predicted.

I sighed.

_Was that a good or a bad thing?_

Good, defiantly.

Then why did I feel so awful?

Simple, I was avoiding my problems instead of facing them head on.

A coward. That's what I was.

Chicken, afraidy cat, wuss, all those things would describe me.

I sighed and grabbed my car keys, not really caring whether I was late or early.

I wasn't even in the mood to listen to my music.

Why was I so God damn depressed?

_I'll tell you why, you miss-_

'Shut up. Just shut up, I don't need to hear this.'

_Aww, you hurt my feelings!_

'Good. Maybe now you'll get the hell out of my head.'

_Nope. I'm here to stay, feelings crushed or not. *insert fake sniffle*_

'God you're annoying. You know what? I have a new name for you. Newton.'

"Oh god what is wrong with me?" I mumbled rubbing my forehead.

"I'm talking to myself. That's a new low."

_You bet it is!_

I sighed in frustration.

This was going to be a LONG day.

I finally reached the school parking lot.

It was completely full.

_So I must be late._

I parked my car farther out than usual, and ran to the door.

Don't look at me like that! Nobody's out here!

I soon arrived at my first class.

Five minutes late.

I apologized to the teacher and took my seat.

Math was boring!

I already know all this shit.

Remind me why I decided I needed to go through this to look normal?

To pass the remaining time, I imagined possible ways for me to lower Newton's self esteem. The thought gave me joy.

Suddenly a note landed on my desk.

I rotated in my chair.

Mike Newton was smirking at me.

_How lovely._

I slowly unfolded the paper.

_**Mr. Smithy is so boring! By the way, you look really sexy in that tight tee shirt, and short skirt. Maybe you and I could get together tonight and see where things lead too…**_

I cringed in my seat.

'EWWWWW!!!!! EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!!!!!!!!!'

_And you named me, after him!?!?!?_

'Your right. No one deserves that punishment. You, from now on, are shopping.'

Suddenly, while I was distracted, the note was snatched out of my hands.

"What have we here? Note passing? If you can know it, the whole class should." Mr. Smithy said while preparing to read it out loud.

"Um… you might want to read that to yourself first." I suggested.

He did.

I took the first look of anger and then a mix between disgusting and shocked as signs of where he was reading.

If he read it out loud, I would absolutely DIE of embarrassment.

He folded up the note and threw it into the trash.

I sighed in relief.

"Miss Swan, who gave this to you?" he asked.

"Newton sir!" I answered cheerfully, happy to get him in trouble.

I turned around in my seat to see a tomato red Mike.

"Mr. Newton! To the principle's office, NOW!" Mr. Smithy screamed.

Mike scowled at me as he passed by, and I simply smirked.

Ok, so that completely brightened my day.

Hopefully he got the hint that I wasn't interested too.

Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad as I thought.

_If it progresses like this, I might get them all away from me in one day!_

That would be an accomplishment.

Soon I was on my way to my next class.

All through the morning I didn't see Mike again, but I caught Jessica and Lauren glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes.

_Whatever bitches._

Finally at lunch Mike re-appeared.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

Angela giggled.

Jessica, once again, shot me a glare.

_Oh please, you couldn't scare a mouse!_

I hardened it, then sent it right back at her.

Really, shouldn't they have learned by now that you don't, I repeat don't, mess with me.

She backed off immediately and cowered in her seat.

I smirked.

Mike had taken a seat next to Jessica, not looking at me or even talking to me.

_I wonder if he think's he's giving me the silent treatment?_

Ugh, boys are so annoying.

Unintentionally, my eyes wandered to the empty Cullen table.

"So Bella, you gonna come to La Push with us?" Angela asked from my side.

I turned back to her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Were going to La Push this weekend. You should come with us." she said cheerfully.

"Um…"

I didn't think that would be the best idea. I pissed off a few wolves, no doubt Jacob will remember me, and for all I know they could hunt me like the animals they are if I went down there again.

"No thanks. I'm not really a surf and sun kind of girl. But you should go and have fun." I said, trying not to upset her too much.

I noticed Lauren, Jessica, and Hillary all smiling gleefully down the table.

_Bitches._

"Oh that's too bad. We'll miss you. Maybe some other time then." Jessica said, faking innocence.

It took everything in me not to flip the table on her sorry ass.

"Yeah, too bad." I said, faking my own innocence.

After this morning, nothing interesting had happened and was disappointing.

Well, maybe I could change that.

I spied for a situation I could stir up.

I hid an evil smile as I formed an evil idea in my brain.

A geeky guy was about to pass our table, when I ran up and tripped him so fast that no one saw me.

His food went flying, landing all over Jessica, Lauren, and Mike.

"What the hell?!?!?! HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Lauren screamed in the poor guy's face.

I silently snickered, trying to keep from busting out in laughter.

I was doing pretty good too, that is until Angela busted out laughing, sending me into a giggle fit.

I was clutching my sides in pain I was laughing so much.

Angela was too, while using me to keep from falling.

Soon the entire cafeteria was laughing at them.

"You think it's funny bitch!?!?!?" Jessica shouted.

I simply nodded my head, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, let's see how funny you find this." she picked up some of her food and flung it at me.

I ducked, and it flew and hit someone behind me.

The captain of the football team.

"Oopsies." I said.

He stood up and flung food back at Jessica.

She ducked, and it hit a freshman.

Soon a full food fight had started.

Angela and I had crawled under the table to avoid getting hit by food.

But lets face it, hiding is boring.

So I left Angela under the table, where she was refusing to come out from, and joined in the action.

It's not like they could hit me anyways.

So I grabbed a handful of mashed potatos and flung it in a random direction, hitting the back of someone's shirt.

He turned around with an evil grin on his face.

_Uh-oh._

It was Patrick, a running back on the football team.

My eyes widened in panic when he picked up food in his hand.

He threw it at incredible speed, but I still dodged it.

Instead of hitting me, it went flying by and hit the principle smack dab in the face.

Everyone stopped immediately.

When he wiped the spinach off his face, you could see the blood boiling in his face.

_Oh shit! You can't prove anything! I'm innocent I tell you, innocent!_

"Who started this!?!?!" he screamed.

Fingers were pointed everywhere.

His attention suddenly stopped on me, one of the few who was food free.

"Isabella, you're a good student. Who started this?" he asked.

_Good to know I'm on his good list._

"Jessica sir. She threw food at me for laughing, I ducted, and it hit someone else, starting a food fight." I said innocently, like I had been hiding under the table for the whole time.

He seemed to believe it.

I looked around the room.

Jessica was glaring at me hard, most were either amused or in fear, and Aaron (the captain of the football team) winked at me, clearly happy I didn't throw him under the bus.

"Miss Stanley, to my office NOW!" Mr. Green shouted.

She shuffled out of the room, Mr. Green on her heels.

I silently snickered to myself.

Ok, I was wrong, this day was going great!

After lunch I had biology, then trig.

Jessica, my partner, was sending me hateful glares.

I rolled my eyes and took my seat.

"What the hell was that!?!?" she yelled/whispered.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"You totally squealed on me back there! What was that Bella?!?!"

"I simply stated what I saw. It was the truth."

She angrily groaned and turned away from me.

I smirked and faced the front, happy with myself.

After that nothing else happened.

I was walking out to my car after the long school day when Aaron suddenly started jogging at my side.

"Hey Bella." he said kindly.

_Oh shit. Maybe I should of throw him under the bus with Jessica._

"Hi Aaron."

"Thanks for not snitching on me. I've got a big game this Friday night." He said, acting like it was a great accomplishment, though he hadn't even played.

_Is he trying to impress me?_

I nodded my head and said 'uh-huh'.

"Am I going to see you there?" He asked casually, though you could tell by his posture he was nervous.

_Aww, I did that to him!_

"Uh, sure. That seems like fun." I said, faking enthusiasm.

He bought it.

How do I know? Because a smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Great. See you Friday then."

I nodded.

He waved by then jogged off to his Jaguar.

_Well that was sweet._

I smiled and stepped into my car.

I started going over a mental picture in my head of Aaron.

_He looks really cute, with his bronze hair and gold eyes._

One by one his features started to change. Brown hair to bronze, brown eyes to gold.

Before long his entire face had changed, and I was thinking dreamily about a pale skinned, handsome, bronze haired vampire who goes by the name of Edward Cullen.

'Snap out of it.' I thought to myself.

_You like Edward! Even when your thinking of Aaron, you're thinking of him! Amazing!_

I scowled at my conscience.

'Ok, it's official. I've gone crazy.'

_You bet._

Edward still had a hold of my thoughts, and my mind was playing through moments with him.

After an unwanted replay of what I said to him, I was greatly saddened.

'Aww damn it. Now I'm back to being depressed Bella again.'

I sighed and walked inside.

If today was any indication of how my life would be without the Cullens, MAYBE I could make it. Maybe.

_That's a big fat lie._

I sighed not wanting to fight with myself, knowing it was right.

I most likely couldn't do this.

But I had to try.

I couldn't be hurt by someone I loved again.

No.

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! So were in the depression and denial chapters now. But be patient with me! I only have 4 more tops. It's just, Bella is very insecure. She needs time to get over Gregory and learn to trust again. I'm sorry I couldn't do it all in one chapter. Review please, they make me smile!


	15. Mrs WHAT now?

**Bella's POV**

Today was Friday.

Well actually Friday night.

I was getting ready to go to the football game.

I couldn't not go after I told Aaron I would, now could I?

Besides, it was a good reason for me to get out of the house to preoccupy my thoughts from… other things.

I had on a black pair of skinny jeans, converse, and a blue tee shirt that said 'All My Friends Are Dead' with a picture of a dinosaur under it.

In other circumstances, the shirt would be ironic.

After applying a little darker makeup than natural and running a brush through my hair, I waited.

I could here the sound of an engine coming closer until it finally stopped at my house.

I waited patiently.

Soon the bell rang.

I walked to the door.

"Hey Bella!"

I giggled at the enthusiasm.

"Hey Bri."

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, lets hit the road."

With that I reluctantly walked past my Mercedes-Benz and climbed in her Ferrari F430 Spider.

Brianna Kayles was the new girl in school, she started yesterday.

Don't let her innocent exterior fool you, inside she's full of sarcasm and pranks.

Yesterday she stole the frogs out of the chemistry room and let them loose in Mr. Green's office. It was so funny.

After that I agreed to help her, finding it was keeping my mind occupied.

During free period, we stole blue die from the art room and made our way to the outside water pump.

It was suppose to be used to water the fields outside, but in Forks, you didn't need it. So it was hardly ever used.

We connected the blue die and set it to go off on the football field 10 minutes into cheerleading practice.

What made it super funny was the fact that they were in a pyramid when it went off, so they all fell on the ground on top of each other, getting covered in blue die.

I don't think I've ever heard someone scream so loud.

Of course they never found who did it… suckers.

And the best part was, they were blue for the rest of the day!

It's very distracting in class when you have a blue Jessica beside you and a blue Lauren a few rows in front.

Bri and I all the while share smirking glances.

And that is the story of our friendship.

The way Brianna is you either want to ring her neck, or you're best buddies.

I fell in the best buddies category.

And she's like a damn energizer bunny too!

She practically lives on cappuccinos and is bouncing off the walls.

But that's Brianna for you.

I glance over her outfit.

Oh where do I begin?

She had on a gray and white shirt with a lot of necklaces in the design and a black and pink lightning tie, hot pink skinny jeans that matched the lightning, shiny silver shoes, a yellow 'Police Do Not Cross Line' belt, and a giant over the shoulder strap bag that was black and white checkered with a hot pink strip running down the middle.

It looked like something she would wear.

At one point I kept thinking Bri would make a perfect vampire.

She was sneaky, funny, well balanced, practically doesn't sleep, and loves fast driving.

She's always at least 10 miles over, more if you'll let her.

Soon we arrived.

The game started in half an hour, but already the stadium was filling up.

We walked in and took seats on the bleachers.

_Damn uncomfortable bleachers._ I groaned inside my head.

Bri seemed to be fine with the fact that these were the most uncomfortable seats in the world.

Until the game started, we decided to play 20 Questions to get to know each other better.

I started.

"Favorite color?"

"Black. You?"

"Bronze."

_Where did that come from?!?! My favorite color's green, not bronze._

"Interesting. Favorite band?"

"I have a lot of favorites."

"If you had to pick…"

"Well, right now I really like Simple Plan. What's yours?"

Simple Plan was a band I had started listening to.

"I love The All American Rejects."

I nodded my head.

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz." I answered automatically, before I knew what I was saying.

"Cool."

"Yours?"

"Ruby. Ever had any boyfriends? If so, how many?"

I looked down.

"Just one."

"Ooh, what was his name?"

"If I answer that, you have to answer my question."

"Deal."

"Do you have a crush on anyone here? If so, who?"

She turned bright pink and looked away.

"Favorite movie?" she asked.

I smirked.

"Anything with Channing Tatum, John Cena, or Sandra Bulick. The guys are smoking hot, and Sandra's my favorite actress. Favorite movie genre?"

"I love scary movies, and my favorite's are the Scream trilogy --- speaking of which they're making a 4th--- and Child's Play."

I stared in shock and disbelief.

"You're kidding me right? Child's Play is the damn scariest movie ever! I used to have nightmares about the Chucky doll coming to get me!"

_I was 5 when I saw the movie. Damn serial killer doll._

She laughed.

"They weren't that bad. I watch them every Halloween." she acted as if it were no big deal.

"Remind me to stay away from your house." I said.

She laughed again.

"Favorite song?" I asked, half-expecting to hear some horror song that scares the shit outta me.

"Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan, your favorite band, and yours?"

"Claire De Lune."

She looked completely lost.

"Claire De Lune? What is that?"

I laughed.

"It's a piano symphony by Debussy. My mother used to play it for me when I was little."

"Oh. So she plays the piano?"

"Renee? Oh god no! She can't even cook. She'd play the cd in my cd player and hum the melody to me."

I smiled as I recalled the memories from 7 years ago.

Renee was the best mother a girl could ask for.

"Alright. Ooh I got one! If you were stranded on a desert island and you could have one thing with you, what would it be?"I thought it over for a second.

"A cell phone."

"That's so boring. Couldn't you come up with something interesting?"

I laughed.

"Oh yeah, what would you take."

Her smile turned mischievous.

"Oprah Winfrey."

I busted out laughing.

"Do explain, please."

"Well, I love her show, and she'd have millions of people searching for her all over the world. We'd be found in 10 minutes."

I laughed again.

"Very clever."

"I know."

Suddenly the cheerleaders came out on the field.

I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing.

They were all still blue.

Bri noticed them and did too.

"Honestly, what's funnier than blue cheerleaders?" I asked through laughs.

"You got me." Bri was turning purple.

"Suckers." she muttered, only sending me into another giggle fit.

But we fit in with the crowd, who ALL thought blue cheerleaders were hilarious.

Next came the football players, Aaron first.

I'm not gonna lie, he looked really cute in his uniform.

But cute was all.

He wasn't my type.

_Yes. You like your men cold, dead, and sparkly!_

I rolled my eyes.

Soon the game started, our team had the ball.

I didn't know whether I should be bored or trying to figure out the game.

But I finally decided to give it a try.

All my efforts were in vain.

I had no clue what any shit happening was.

I only knew that we were suppose to scream and cheer when a touch down for our team was made.

Apparently, the two teams switch goals at one point, confusing me even more.

"I'm not following this, you?" I asked.

She laughed.

"Bella, we're girls. We're not suppose to understand sports, only stare at the hot guys in tight clothes' asses."

I giggled.

"What a classy way to put it."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, there's maybe 5 girls in this ENTIRE crowd who understand the game. It's the way things are."

"Still, you make us seem like hoes."

"If you're looking for a hoe, you're looking in the wrong area. Redirect your head to the edge of the field on the north side."

I rotated to her instructions, then started laughing.

That was where the cheerleaders stood, blue and all.

"Look at them, it's sickening." I said.

"I don't think any of those girls have a brain. They'll probably make it through life by fucking everyone important. Damn sluts."

"They have no class what so ever, and their idiotic-ness is demeaning to girls everywhere. We're not all damn stupid girls. I'm so glad that will never be me." I said.

"You know what I'd like to see? Girls with goals and outcasts. Someone who thinks more about the disasters going on than 'will it fuck up my hair'? And you know what else I hate? They get all the guys with their fake blondness, plastic boobs, nasally voices and daddy's credit card."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Honestly though, who wants a guy who wants a girl like that? He doesn't really seem like the guy whose worth your time. I want someone who's eyes will never stray. When I'm sick, he'll stay and take care of me. Someone who says I'm beautiful instead of hot, and hold me when I'm scared. A guy who'll still tell me I'm beautiful on my worst days, and someone who loves me for me and is happy with me the way I am, not constantly trying to change my style and attitude. Crazy right?"

"My friend, you have just named off a fictional character. Not even Romeo was that good."

"I know. I guess I'll never find my prince charming."

"Well join the club."

I sighed and turned my attention back to the game.

_But you've already met your prince charming! His name starts with an E and ends with dwa-_

'Go die in a hole.'

_Well that's very rude. I though we were friends._

'What the hell ever gave you that impression?'

_Fine! I guess we aren't! And you hurt my feelings again!_

'Good.'

My conscience could be the most annoying thing in the world.

The entire game was kinda boring, but I was a good girl and cheered for the right things.

We ended up winning… I think. 31-24. I think that's good in football.

Or is football the sport when you want the least number?

No, no. I think that's golf.

You can clearly see I'm not a sports girl.

"Hey. I'm going to the bathroom, then we can get out of here." Bri said standing up.

I nodded and did the same.

I started walking to her Ferrari.

"Hey Bella! You came!" Aaron came up behind me.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Right. So um… I was kinda wondering…"

I sighed.

"Look, Aaron. You're a sweet guy and everything, but I'm just not interested in you like that. We can be friends though." I smiled, trying to be polite.

"Ok, friends. Sure, that's cool. See you Monday Bella." he said quickly before jogging away.

I felt bad for the guy.

And if it came down to it he would be on the short list of the people I'd date.

But like I said, I wasn't interested in him like that. Or any of the guys like that.

_Except for one!_

I groaned out loud.

"What's your problem?" Bri said walking up.

"Nothing, lets go." I said while climbing in.

I looked out the window as she drove away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could of swore I saw a shiny Volvo.

Nah, I was probably just seeing things.

When I got home I thanked Bri for the ride and went inside my house.

It was past 10, and I was exhausted.

I lazily changed into my pajamas and climbed in bed.

You could of clocked me, I was out in 2 seconds flat.

_Bella's Dream_

_I was standing in a white room full of mirrors (not horror like)._

_A few windows were open, and a soft breeze was blowing through._

_I was in a beautiful, long, white beach dress with a flower behind my ear._

_Curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to explore._

_Walking out onto a beach, I discovered I was on a private island._

_I watched as the waves came on shore and crashed against the bottom of my dress and bare feet._

_The sight made me giggle for unknown reasons._

_Maybe it was just because I was happy._

_I heard footsteps in the sand, so I turned my head._

_In surprise, I gasped._

_It was an amazing shirtless Edward strolling down the beach to me, something he seemed to be taking his sweet time about._

"_Edward." I whispered as he stood right in front of me._

"_Who else love?"_

_I smiled and giggled like a love-struck school girl, fiddling with the hem of my dress._

"_You are indeed beautiful, Mrs. Cullen." he said before lightly kissing my lips._

_Mrs. _WHAT_ now!?!?_

**

* * *

**

Hi guys! I love the end. Turns out I don't like writing depression, comedy and romance are so much more fun. But however, these chapters ARE mandatory for Bella to grow psychologically. Fear not, I want Edward and Bella together as bad as you do. And that WILL happen. I just need my readers to hold out for a few more chapters. Possibly… 6? JK, it won't be that long. Some of you might kill me. Probably 3, but I don't know. It might take longer for me to write out how I want things to happen. And I don't have the makeup set in stone either. I have several ideas of them getting back together, one having to do with music, one with a dance, so I don't know how long that will take to prep for. I even have an idea for combining the two. So be patient with me and the story! It will happen.


	16. ANComputer Crash :C

**Hey guys! My computer crashed :( I got it fixed, but all my work is lost. When it crashed I was halfway through this chapter :( Unfortunately that took me a week to write, so I probably won't be able to update in a while. No major damage was done to my computer, so that's good. I'll get back to writing as soon as I can, but I need my readers to be patience. With love, Daisy.**


	17. Don't Judge Us

**Edward's POV**

This last week has been a very depressing time.

Bella has been avoiding us, and Alice was convinced I did something wrong.

Which I did.

Was one kiss so wrong for her to avoid us?

I would have never done anything had I known we would be where we were now.

I'd be much happier if we were even in that semi-friend stage we were before.

But I had to go ruin the best thing that ever happened to me.

She said she needed time to think things over, and I can only hope that will end soon.

_Edward, are you ready yet?_-Alice

Alice had informed everyone that Bella was going to a football game tonight, and so were we.

It wasn't an option to stay home.

Trust me, Rosalie and Jasper tried.

Alice ended up slashing Rosalie's tires, and hasn't spoken to her mate all night.

Now he's just simply going to make her happy and get her talking to him again.

His mind was only on one thing when Alice was annoyed at him.

_She'll withdraw._

(AN/:I think, or at least hope, you know what he means by that)

Emmett likes football and enjoys yelling at the team what they did wrong, so he was an easy sell.

Carlisle and Esme didn't really care and allowed us to go, much to Rosalie's disappointment.

I jogged down the stairs in my blue jeans and tee shirt to where everyone was waiting.

I had tried --- and failed--- once again to tame my mess of hair.

"Alright, let's go!" Alice shouting while charging my Volvo like she was leading an army.

I chuckled and followed.

I drove, Alice sat in the passenger seat, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all squeezed in the three seats in the back. Rosalie was in the middle.

"Alice come on! You fit this seat way better than I do!" Rosalie complained.

She simply turned and glared at Rosalie.

She huffed from the backseat.

I rolled my eyes.

Soon we arrived at the high school.

My eyes scanned for Bella's Mercedes-Benz SL 500, but it was nowhere in sight.

_She came with the new girl Brianna in a Ferrari F430 Spider_-Alice.

I smiled at Alice as a thank you.

She skipped her way out to the field.

I noticed Bella immediately.

She was sitting with another girl looking slightly uncomfortable.

They were going to play 20 Questions.

I followed Alice to a section where we could spy, but not be seen.

Don't judge us.

Bella started.

"_Favorite color?"_

"_Black. You?"_

"_Bronze."_

Interesting.

"_Interesting. Favorite band?"_

"_I have a lot of favorites."_

"_If you had to pick…"_

"_Well, right now I really like Simple Plan. What's yours?"_

"_I love The All American Rejects."_

"_Favorite gemstone?"_

"_Topaz."_

I smiled to myself, along with Alice.

"_Cool."_

"_Yours?"_

"_Ruby. Ever had any boyfriends? If so, how many?"_

_Bella looked down._

"_Just one."_

The smile vanished.

"_Ooh, what was his name?"_

"_If I answer that, you have to answer my question."_

"_Deal."_

"_Do you have a crush on anyone here? If so, who?"_

_She turned bright pink and looked away._

"_Favorite movie?" she asked._

_Bella smirked._

Who did she date before?

Was he human or vampire?

How did it end?

Did he want her back?

The last question terrified me.

What if he did?

What if Bella and her unnamed ex got back together and left Forks?

_Geez, relax Edward. If you were human you'd be having a panic attack._-Jasper.

Easy for him to say.

He didn't just find out Alice had a pervious boyfriend.

"_Anything with Channing Tatum, John Cena, or Sandra Bulick. The guys are smoking hot, and Sandra's my favorite actress. Favorite movie genre?"_

"_I love scary movies, and my favorite's are the Scream trilogy --- speaking of which they're making a 4th--- and Child's Play."_

_She stared in shock and disbelief._

"_You're kidding me right? Child's Play is the damn scariest movie ever! I used to have nightmares about the Chucky doll coming to get me!"_

_._

I laughed along with Brianna.

"_They weren't that bad. I watch them every Halloween." _

"_Remind me to stay away from your house." she said._

"_Favorite song?" Bella asked._

"_Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan, your favorite band, and yours?"_

"_Claire De Lune."_

I smiled. Perhaps I could play it for her sometime.

"_Claire De Lune? What is that?"_

_Bella laughed._

"_It's a piano symphony by Debussy. My mother used to play it for me when I was little."_

"_Oh. So she plays the piano?"_

"_Renee? Oh god no! She can't even cook. She'd play the cd in my cd player and hum the melody to me."_

_Bella looked as if she were in extreme peace._

"_Alright. Ooh I got one! If you were stranded on a desert island and you could have one thing with you, what would it be?_

_Bella looked as if she were debating the question._

"_A cell phone."_

"_That's so boring. Couldn't you come up with something interesting?"_

_Bella laughed._

"_Oh yeah, what would you take."_

_Brianna's smile turned mischievous._

"_Oprah Winfrey."_

We all busted out laughing.

"_Do explain, please." Bella asked through laughs._

"_Well, I love her show, and she'd have millions of people searching for her all over the world. We'd be found in 10 minutes."_

_She laughed again._

"_Very clever."_

"_I know."_

Suddenly the cheerleaders came out on the field.

Everyone in the crowd busted out laughing.

They were all blue!

I saw through Brianna's mind that she and Bella had done that.

I had to give her props, who knew Bella could be so devious?

"_Honestly, what's funnier than blue cheerleaders?" Bella asked through laughs._

"_You got me." Bri was turning purple._

"_Suckers." she muttered, only sending Bella into another giggle fit._

From there on they didn't talk anymore, only watched the game.

Bella looked confused as hell, while Brianna was starring shamelessly at Aaron Assolin's ass.

She cheered when she thought they did right, but it was evident that she didn't understand anything.

"_I'm not following this, you?" Bella asked._

_Brianna laughed._

"_Bella, we're girls. We're not suppose to understand sports, only stare at the hot guys in tight clothes' asses."_

_She giggled._

"_What a classy way to put it."_

_Brianna shrugged her shoulders._

"_Honestly, there's maybe 5 girls in this ENTIRE crowd who understand the game. It's the way things are."_

"_Still, you make us seem like hoes."_

"_If you're looking for a hoe, you're looking in the wrong area. Redirect your head to the edge of the field on the north side."_

_She rotated to her instructions (as did I), then started laughing._

_That was where the cheerleaders stood, blue and all._

"_Look at them, it's sickening." she said._

"_I don't think any of those girls have a brain. They'll probably make it through life by fucking everyone important. Damn sluts."_

"_They have no class what so ever, and their idiotic-ness is demeaning to girls everywhere. We're not all damn stupid girls. I'm so glad that will never be me." Bella said._

I smiled. That would never be Bella. Not my Bella anyways.

"_You know what I'd like to see? Girls with goals and outcasts. Someone who thinks more about the disasters going on than 'will it fuck up my hair'? And you know what else I hate? They get all the guys with their fake blondness, plastic boobs, nasally voices and daddy's credit card."_

_She nodded her head in agreement._

"_Honestly though, who wants a guy who wants a girl like that? He doesn't really seem like the guy whose worth your time. I want someone who's eyes will never stray. When I'm sick, he'll stay and take care of me. Someone who says I'm beautiful instead of hot, and hold me when I'm scared. A guy who'll still tell me I'm beautiful on my worst days, and someone who loves me for me and is happy with me the way I am, not constantly trying to change my style and attitude. Crazy right?"_

"_My friend, you have just named off a fictional character. Not even Romeo was that good."_

"_I know. I guess I'll never find my prince charming."_

"_Well join the club."_

I sighed in sadness.

If only she knew that I would be all those things.

I would be exactly what she wanted.

_But you have! He has bronze hair, gold eyes, and completely adores you!_-Alice

I glared at my pint-sized sister.

We ended up winning the football game, 31-24.

I followed a safe distance behind Bella out to the car.

The quarterback, Aaron, came jogging up to her side.

I immediately felt jealous.

He was going to ask her out.

"_Hey Bella! You came!"_

"_I said I would, didn't I?"_

"_Right. So um… I was kinda wondering…"_

_She sighed._

"_Look, Aaron. You're a sweet guy and everything, but I'm just not interested in you like that. We can be friends though."_

She smiled, as did I. Though for different reasons.

"_Ok, friends. Sure, that's cool. See you Monday Bella." he said quickly before jogging away._

_Suddenly she groaned out loud._

"_What's your problem?" Brianna said walking up._

"_Nothing, lets go." she said while climbing in the car._

I swiftly passed and climbed into my Volvo along with my family.

We drove in silence back to our house.

When I went inside I was confronted with a smell I knew all to well.

I growled as _it_ appeared.

"Hello to you too, old friend."

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! Ooh, a cliffy! I don't usually do one, but this chapter needed it. I shall update soon... hopefully. Life is kicking my ass right now, so I really don't know when I'll update next. Hopefully soon. And hopefully I shall no longer recieve writer's block. Seriously, that things a real bitch. Until next time... PEACE OUT :)


	18. Frienenemies

**Edward's POV**

"We were never friends." I spat.

"Edward." Esme's voice filled the halls, meaning she wanted me to be nice.

_When wolves fly._

That would be an interesting day.

_He_ smirked.

"It's alright Miss Cullen, Edwards always harbored hard feelings against me."

I simply glared in his direction.

Why did Esme let him in the house again?

"Why are you here?" I gritted through my teeth.

He chuckled.

"What? I can't come by every now and then to see my old frienenemy?"

_Drop the friend and you'd have it right._

"No."

"Your just sour that everything you ever wanted, I always got." he smirked.

I not-so-accidentally shoved him.

He hit a mirror.

I sent an apologizing glance to Esme.

"Let's see… I got the horse, the job, the money, Jessamine… the list goes on and on."

When I was 15 I saw a thoroughbred horse for sale by the Whetsa's. Of course, as soon as I mention it, _he_ gets a loan from the bank and purchases it within 48 hours. Before I became sick of the influenza, I was in the running for a well paying job at the bank, it also helped that at the time I wished to court the banker's daughter, Jessamine. What I could not see then was that she was a selfish, shallow, vain woman who was only concerned on her social rankings. But _he_ had seen me in the bank in my best suit, and assumed what I was doing. The very next day he arrived with a giant bribe and openly flirted with Jessamine. Needless to say, he got the job.

"Is there a point to your visit, Gregory?" I asked, even more irritated than before.

He chuckled.

"None at all. I just came to see what you've been up to for the past 80 some odd years. You know I haven't seen you since you rebelled for that brief period of time. Got a mate? Are you working with Carlisle in the hospital, or are you still pretending to be a student in the flimsy high school?"

I glared at him, the hate evident in my eyes.

"What I do and whom I'm with does not concern _you_."

He smiled.

"Oh, so there is someone then???"

He smirked again at my silence.

"Let's see… she's not with you, but you are attracted to her. Interesting."

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking, it was well written all over his face.

I had just made Bella an interesting new game for him to play.

I grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall.

He wouldn't touch _Bella_.

I would kill him without second thoughts.

"Listen to me you low-life excuse of a man. You _**WON'T**_ go anywhere near her! Got it!?!?! Or else I won't hesitate to rip you limb from limb."

His smile was evident through his messed up hair and my fingers pinning down his jaw line.

"I can't help but wonder… why are you so protective of her? Can she not fend for herself?"

I slammed his head against the wall again, this time making an impressive head hole.

He chuckled.

"Eddie boy and a human… wow."

I was about to rip of his head, and Alice saw it.

She had Jasper pull me back just as I was about to yank it off.

I glared at her.

"This is too good. Perhaps I shall stop by-"

He flew into the brick fireplace.

Oh how I wished it were burning.

My eyes involuntarily scanned the room for matches.

Alice had the vision; she slapped my arm.

"I suggest you be leaving now." Jasper said.

Of course the empathic would know how I felt.

"Fine, fine. Nice to see you again Edward." he said walking to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said while halfway outside, "what is the young maiden's name?"

I lunged in his direction but Jasper held me back.

He laughed and finally shut the door.

Within no time I was pulling away and towards the door.

"Edward stop!" Alice shouted while trying to stop me.

She couldn't.

I HAD to protect Bella.

"Can't you see?!?!?! This is what he wants!"

I paused momentarily and questioned her with my eyes.

"He has no clue who it is! He's counting on you leading him to her! She'll be safer if you stay here."

_I hate it when Alice is right._

She smirked, like _SHE_ was the mind reader.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, though it killed me to do so.

_Relax, Edward. I'm watching her future just in case he does figure it out._-Alice

_You'd better._

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!!! My laptop broke again, and isn't allowing me to log it. :( But, to make up for this crappy chapter, I promise the next one will be REALLY LONG!!!! Once again, I am so sorry! Peace out! J


	19. Knight In Shining Volvo

**Bella's POV**

One month.

One damn long month.

That's how long I've been avoiding the Cullens.

Sure, I see them at school, but I never actually speak to them.

I normally try really hard not to look at them, it hurts too much.

But this is for the better, and I'm determined to keep myself from falling.

The thing is, I think I already have, and it sucks.

Which is all the more reason to avoid them, because if I did breakdown, I'd be gone.

Tonight was the night of the Homecoming dance, and I'm going alone.

I'm going alone by choice, not because nobody asked me.

Ugh, ALL the invatations to the dance!

Some were more bold and out there than others.

_It was a week before the dace, and everyone was trying to find a date. Well, almost everyone. I honestly had no intention to go at all. If it weren't for Brianna and her annoying relentlessness, I WOULDN'T be going. 2 days ago she dragged me to a Port Angeles dress shop and forced me into millions of dresses. Finally, we found a dress we both agreed on._

"_Hey Bella." Eric said, leaning against my truck._

_Oh shit._

"_Hi." I said._

"_I was wondering… would you like to go to the dance with me?"_

_I sighed._

"_Dances… aren't really my thing. I don't know if I'm even going at all. You should ask Hilary, I know she likes you."_

_He nodded._

"_Oh, ok. Later Bella."_

Eric I was fine with. It was Tyler and Mike that pissed me off.

_It was the same day that Eric asked me. I was about to leave school. Just as I was about to leave the parking lot, Tyler's van pulled in front of me and PARKED! He was blocking me in, and it was pissing me off. I wondered how much damage it would do to my Mercedes if I nudged my way past him. I'd probably total my car. It was times like these I wished my sports car was a monster truck or a tank. _

_He casually strolled his way to my window, taking his good sweet time about wasting mine._

"_Hey Bella." he said as he finally reached me._

_Step in front of my car and I'll run you over_ I thought angrily.

"_Hi."_

_I wondered if he could hear the hostility in my voice._

"_So I was thinking…"_

_Clearly not._

"_The homecoming dance is coming up you know." he hinted._

_I nodded, desperately wishing I was flying down the road instead of being stuck behind this jack ass._

"_Would you like to go with me?" he asked._

_And theres the million dollar question._

"_No thank you Tyler." I said flatly._

_He seemed taken back._

"_You should ask Lauren, I heard her say she wants you to ask her." I said, hoping he would get out of my way._

"_Oh." was all he said before he left and got in his own car again._

_It took me a second to realize there was a line of cars behind me, the first one being shiny and silver._

_Edward looked amused._

_I shot him a glare through the window._

_He could have warned me._

_As soon as Tyler was out of my way, I was speeding my way home._

And lastly, Mike.

_The day after Eric and Tyler asked me to the dance. Apparently, they went with my advice and asked Hilary and Lauren. Ben had asked Angela, so she was exited too. Myself, Brianna, Jessica, Mike, and Aaron didn't have dates. It was lunchtime, and I was faking enthusiasm with the girls that had dates._

_Mike had been starring strangely at me all morning. _

_Suddenly he stood up._

"_Bella, how would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked confidently, and very loudly I may add._

_My jaw dropped to the floor._

_I'm pretty sure my cheeks were permanently stained red in embarrassment. _

_I hid my face behind Brianna and Angela, hating the attention ._

"_She's completely horrified." I heard a voice say from across the room._

"_Well?" Mike prompted._

_How dare he! HOW DARE HE! He had to ask, in PUBLIC!?!?!? I was never going to live this down!_

_I turned and glared at Mike._

"_Not at all." I said very rudely. _

"_What?"_

"_You asked me 'how would I like to go to the dance with you'. Not at all. I wouldn't want to go with you Mike. I know it'll be hard, considering all that gel in your hair is blocking the way, but get that in your head. I DON'T want to go out with you." _

_Several 'OOH'S' 'BURN!'s and laughter rang through the air as I made my way out of the room._

_I. Was. Pissed._

Mike was the last person that asked me.

Everyone else was afraid I'd reject them like I rejected Mike.

I had an hour left until the dance, so I quickly threw on my dress.

The dress was long and a silky royal blue. The material tightened around my stomach and was free and loose from the hips down. It was a one shoulder dress, with a piece of royal blue fabric stretching up and across my abdomen in a sash-like form. There it went around my shoulder as the only sleeve of the dress. It wasn't even a sleeve, it stopped at the bottom of the shoulder. My shoes were a black pair of pumps that were hidden under the dress, but made me 3 inches taller. I had the top of my hair twisted back into a braid, while I curled the rest and let them fall loose over my shoulders. Because I wasn't in the mood to try and deal with makeup, I didn't put any on. Natural was always my style, anyway.

By the time I was ready, the dance had been going for 10 minutes.

I quickly grabbed my keys and walked out to my car.

A chill ran through me as I was greeted with a cold wind.

Something put my nerves on edge, and it killed me that I had no clue what it was.

I quickly hurried to my car and drove away.

Maybe I could crash with Brianna or Angela tonight.

Within 10 minutes I was at the school.

The parking lot was already full, indicating that almost everyone was there.

I sighed and parked my car.

The uneasiness had followed me to the school, and I was anxious to get around others.

I practically ran to the gym.

Initially I had planned on sneaking in the back, not to cause ea big scene, but the closest way in was the front.

I quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

Nearly everyone turned to look at me.

I felt my face heat up and looked to the ground.

Attention wasn't my friend.

After a while, all the boys turned their attention back to their angry dates, and the girls stopped their glares and slapped the arms of their dates.

I moved away quickly.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout.

I rotated my head to find Brianna running in my direction, Aaron casually walking behind her.

"Hey Bri." I said while hugging her.

"Hey Bells." Aaron said from behind us.

I waved hi.

Brianna was wearing a dress that was a mixture of pink, purple, white, and some light blue. It looked somewhat like splatter paint, but the pink and purple were actually patterns of flowers. The straps were covered with blue, purple, and pink jewels. And there was a slit in the middle that came up to a little above her knee. It looked so… her.

"I was wondering when you'd get her!" she said.

"Sorry. Before I knew it the dance was already going."

"You scarred me. I thought I was going to have to ruin my manicure and drag your ass down here." she said with a smile.

I laughed.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to steal my date back. Later Bells." Aaron said while pulling Brianna back on the dance floor.

I smiled.

They were a good couple.

On Monday Aaron came up to me. I groaned inside, thinking he was going to ask me to the dance. But he surprised me by asking me if I thought Brianna would go with him.

My eyes scanned the room.

Ben and Angela were on the floor dancing next to Aaron and Brianna along with Tyler and Lauren.

I nearly busted out laughing when I saw Lauren's dress. She looked like Big Bird!

The bottom of her dress was all puff and fluff. The top was strapless with silver flower patterns on it. And the entire thing was yellow.

_I wonder who conned her into wearing that?_

I shook it off and continued my scan.

Eric and Hilary were at the DJ booth.

Jessica and Mike were at the refreshments table.

_Well he bounces back fast._

Jessica was wearing a dress only appropriate for a hooker. There was a giant hole in the middle of her chest, showing an impressive amount of cleavage, and there was virtually no back. Plus, it was hot pink. Ick, pink.

Finally my eyes landed on the Cullens, or some of them.

Emmett and Rosalie were rocking out on the dance floor having a good time, and so was Alice and Jasper, though Jasper was clearly in a little pain.

Rosalie was wearing a long, scarlet red dress that had elegance and grace while still fun and flirty. A perfect dress for a dance. And Alice's dress was similar to Brianna's in style. The white parts of the dress were covered in poka dots. There was a brown sash with what looked like leopard print. And the pink was full of crazy patterns. Once again, it looked exactly like her.

The one person I couldn't see was Edward.

But it was better that he wasn't here.]

The gym was getting too crowded for me, so I made my way outside to the terrace.

It was light up brightly and the twinkling lights sparkled like a vampire.

I smiled and climbed up the steps.

The cool breeze swept through the terrace, but this time didn't hold the chill like before.

It was comforting.

Then I realized it wasn't the wind that was comforting, it was the scent carried with it.

I knew who was standing behind me.

Slowly, I turned around to face a beautiful looking Edward Cullen.

He looked absolutely breathtaking in a tuxedo.

"You look beautiful, Bella." he said stepping closer.

I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you."

A new song began to play.

"May I have a dance with the lovely lady?" he asked while holding out his hand.

_And here starts my internal battle._

If I said no, it would be rude.

But if I said yes…

I shook off that idea.

Finally, I took his hand.

A dance was just a dance.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and pulled us to the center.

The song was Masquerade by Ashley Tisdale, and I was slightly relieved it wasn't slow.

_**Hip Shaker  
**__**Dream Maker  
Heart Breaker  
Earth Quaker  
I can be anything that you want me to  
Coin spender  
Mind bender  
Jet setter  
Go better  
Changing my get-up for anything you choose**_

_**I Don't mind tryin' on someone else  
I won't mind see just how it felt  
I might like changing my disguise  
To make you happy!**_

_**Here's my Formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading!  
Loose ourselves in this charade  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want!  
What we got?  
If not  
I, Say so what  
Here's my formal invitation.**_

At first we were serious dancing, but now we were just goofing off and having fun with the music. I did the Egyptian, and Edward did the moonwalk.

_**La, La, La  
You can be my  
School Teacher  
Mind reader  
Dream weaver  
Just be the  
One I can count on to play that with me  
Hot waiter  
Cool skater  
Trail blazin  
Pulse razin  
Naughty or nice whatever you want to be**_

_**You wanna try on someone else  
You might like seeing how it felt  
Do you mind changing you're disguise?  
If it makes me happy**_

_**Here's my Formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading!  
Loose ourselves in this cherade  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want!What we got?  
If not  
I, Say so what  
Here's my formal invitation.  
(Let's go, let's go Masquerading)**_

_**We'll make it fun  
When it over and done  
I still want youTo see the real me  
No more disguises, let true love decided  
**__**If we should be!  
Together!!!**_

_**Here's my Formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading!  
Loose ourselves in this charade  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want!  
What we got?  
If not  
I, Say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
**__**Let's go let's go masquerading**_

_**La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La**_

By the time the song was over, I was clutching my sides and holding onto Edward to keep my balance.

"All joking aside, you're a pretty good dancer." Edward said.

"You're not so bad yourself."

He just smiled and shook his head.

"That's the most fun I've had all night." he said.

"Dido."

He chuckled at my choice of vocabulary.

Another cool breeze came through the air, causing me to shiver.

Edward noticed and handed me his jacket.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

And here came the awkward silence.

We stood there for a few minutes, not saying a thing.

Suddenly Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back out to the center to dance again.

_Damn it. A slow song._

Unusual You by Britney Spears started to play.

I tried to distract myself while dancing.

I couldn't let my thoughts get away with anything.

So I did what I could, I started to talk.

"Alice and Rosalie look really beautiful tonight." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you."

_Damn it._

I set myself up for that one.

All the same, I blushed.

"While Lauren on the other hand…" I continued.

He chuckled.

"Your seemingly innocent friend Angela can be quite diabolical."

So that's who talked her into it.

I giggled.

"She looks like a massive bumble bee." Edward said.

"I was thinking more of Big Bird."

I smiled.

"Either way."

And here came the silence again.

I looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

He wasn't going to have it.

He lifted my chin up so I had to look at him.

His gold eyes were smothering me, and any chain of thought I had was immediately dropped.

I suddenly didn't care anymore, and all my hard work to avoid them and stay independent melted away. I _WAS_ dependent on Edward. I don't know how the hell it happened, but it did. I needed him. When I said I didn't know how I felt about him, I lied. I knew exactly how I felt, I just wouldn't admit it to myself.

I bit my bottom lip, an old habit I formed when I became nervous. But these were good nerves.

Edward's eyes immediately darted to my lips, turning coal black.

He wanted me as much as I wanted him.

I watched him for any signs that he would take it farther.

But Edward was a gentleman. He wouldn't do anything unless he knew I was ok with it.

The thought somewhat angered me, being the fact that I wanted nothing more than his lips on mine.

So, when I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled his head down and pressed my lips to his.

He wasted no time in responding, matching my every movement with his own.

I threw my arms up and ran my fingers through his silky hair.

Edward's hands cupped my face while he kissed me back hungrily.

I repositioned one of his hands to my back, pulling me closer.

When sucked on his bottom lip, it was like I detonated a bomb.

Edward's kisses grew harder and more fierce.

I responded with the same passion he was giving.

Our bodies were mashed together as close as the could possibly come.

Unfortunately, I am part human, meaning I do have to breath.

So I pulled away, gasping for air.

But Edward just redirected his kisses to down my neck.

"Edward." I moaned when he hit a sensitive spot.

His assault on my neck continued down to my collarbone, then back up my neck until he finally reached my lips again.

By this time I was full of air and ready for him again.

But this time it didn't last as long.

Edward and I both heard footsteps approaching from behind us.

He pulled his head back a little, and rested his forehead against mine.

"Teachers." he explained when I tried to kiss him again.

"To hell with the teachers." I said quietly.

He chuckled.

"Break it up you two." I heard a voice say.

We both slowly turned to see Coach Clapp with his arms crossed.

I had an urging need to cross mine in mockery.

He had just ruined possibly the best moment of my life.

"The school has distinct rules against PDA between students-"

"Where?" I challenged in a sarcastic and annoyed voice.

I had read the rules, he was bluffing.

True, there was a rule, but it said no PDA in the school.

We were outside, not even in the gym.

If they wanted to avoid lope holes like that, they should have been more careful with words.

"Young lady! The guidance book says clearly that-"

"That PDA is not aloud between students or teachers within the school."

"Exactly." he said. He thought I had just dug my own grave.

"Are we in school?" I asked.

His grin fell.

"Last time I checked, were outside on the terrace, not even in the gym. The school is over there." I pointed it out.

He opened and closed his mouth several time before storming away angrily.

Edward kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him again as we watched him leave.

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry."

I smiled.

"He ruined the moment." I said.

"Then lets start another."

I smiled.

"Miss Bella, may I kiss you?" he asked.

"Why of course you may, my knight in shining Volvo."

He smiled then reattached his lips to mine.

**

* * *

**

AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! I adore the ending!!!!! And I like the whole scene with Bella and Coach Clapp. And I love how she rejected Mike too. I have all their dresses on my profile. So I'm going to start something new. It's called The Lyrics Game. Whoever guesses the song and who it's by first get's a sampler of the next chapter. Here's the song:

_**And I know you think I'm crazy,  
And I dress up like I'm four,  
I don't do dinner and movies,  
But, if I showed up at your door**_

Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.

**Can you guess it? Peace out! ****J**


	20. Tease!

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I stayed outside on the terrace, dancing for a little while longer.

Everything was perfect, and I began to wonder if I was dreaming.

It wouldn't surprise me at all, considering the way all my past dreams have been.

I sighed saddly.

This was just a dream.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I've just come to the realization that this is all a dream." I said depressingly.

Suddenly a huge grin spread across his face.

"Bella, this is no dream. Everything that happened tonight, actually happened. You're not dreaming."

"I wish," I said saddly, "but nothing ever this perfect happens to me."

"How can I convince you that this is real?" he asked.

"You could kiss me again." I hinted.

It wouldn't really convince me, but who says I can't enjoy the moment?

He smiled and reattached his lips to mine.

Unfortunately, it was ruined by a high pitched scream.

"Bella!"

I pulled apart to see the Cullens (being led by Alice) making their way over.

Alice was finding it hard to maintain human speed, and finally broke into a full run over to me.

She crashed into me with a suffocating hug.

I smiled and hugged back.

"Hi Alice."

"Finally! This was taking forever!"

She turned to Edward.

"I told you that it was manditory to come to the dance! Listen to the future seeing pixie for once!"

"I'm sorry Alice, I shall never doubt you again." he said, half scarcastic.

"That's all I ask." She returned, before she brought her attention back to me.

"And as for you, we've got missed shopping trips to make up for! You completely bailed on me with Seattle! But no worries, we can go tomorrow."

I tried my best to hide a grimace.

Emo started to laugh behind us.

"It's ok, Emo. You can carry our shopping bags." I said with a smug smile.

What? Just because I was with Edward doesn't mean I'm dropping my nickname for him.

No, no. That was going to stay with him for the rest of his excistance.

Edward lightly chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

I looked at Rosalie.

She hadn't said anything since coming over here.

I kinda felt bad for how I treated her before.

Emo, of course, was another story entirely.

"That dress looks beautiful on you tonight, Rosalie. Yours does too, Alice." I said, somewhat shyly.

They both said thankyou.

Emo's face was disbelief.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know his thoughts.

I was trying to repair my relationship with everyone else, but felt free to mess with him as much as I pleased.

Rosalie shot him a smug look and stuck out her tongue.

He pouted like a five-year-old.

Alice kissed his check, and he immediately lightened up.

_Sap._

"Come on Bella! Let's go inside and tear up the dancefloor!" Alice shouted.

I didn't have time to protest.

Before I could say a word, she was dragging me inside.

Rosalie was following quickly behind us, along with the boys.

I looked back at Edward, pleading with him with my eyes.

He just smiled and shook his head.

I glared at him before Alice came to a stop.

Looking around, I realized we were in the middle of the dancefloor.

_I've never liked dancing._ I thought bitterly.

I considered making a run for it and hiding behind Edward, but Alice saw it and gave me her pint-sized glare.

The song She's Got The Rhythm by The Summer Set started to play.

_At least it's a good song._

Alice started.

Her confidence astounded me.

She was dancing like she was in her bedroom with no one watching.

And Rosalie was right along with her.

_Well, if they can be careless, then so can I._

Slowly, I started to mimic their moves.

Alice just smiled at me encouragingly.

Somehow, she even got us to do the kickline.

I noticed a kid videotaping us.

_I swear to god if he posts this on youtube or something I'll kill him._

Embarrising myself in front of the school was one thing, but the world was another story.

"Lighten up Bella." Alice said.

I looked around the room.

The boys were watching us amusingly.

That somewhat angered me.

I was out here suffering, and he was a small step away from busting out with laughter.

_Well, I can change that._

His smile dropped quickly, so I assumed Alice got the vision.

She smiled at me wickedly.

Rosalie looked at us confusingly.

"What's going on?" she asked, too low for the boys to hear.

"Bella is an evil genius. We're going to tourment the boys."

A look of respect crossed over Rosalie's face as she looked at me.

Then, as proof that she was in, she winked at me.

I smiled at her, then Alice.

She's Got The Rhythm ended, and Body Control by Leighton Meester came on.

_Perfect._

All of a sudden, we started to sexy dance.

They were going to suffer.

It wasn't hard, their faces went blank within 30 seconds of the song.

All the boys in the school were practically drooling, and the girls were glaring.

Edward and Jasper both looked like they were in pain.

I understood completely.

Edward was hearing all their perverted thoughts, and Jasper was recieveing all the lust rolling of the teenage pervs.

Emmett was glarring at a kid who's eyes never left Rosalie's rack.

"Lord help them, those boys are about to die." Rosalie said, satasfaction evident in her tone.

"Which ones?" Alice asked through giggles.

_The pervs, or the boyfriends?_

"Both."

I giggled.

Finally, to the boys' relief, the song ended.

As soon as we made it off the floor, we were all being swept away by either lustful or possessive boyfriends.

I didn't mind either, personally.

But Edward was the possessive one.

So it surprised me when his lips came crashing down on mine.

But who was I to complain?

Needless to say, I kissed back.

When he finally pulled away, I was breathless.

"What was that for?" I finally managed to form.

"Just letting every boy in the room that you are mine, and I'm not willing to share."

I giggled and bit my lip.

"I think I quite like this jealous side of you Edward. It's sexy." I purred.

He glarred at me.

"You're nothing but a tease." he muttered while pulling me out of the room with the rest of his family.

I stopped sort and pulled him to me.

"Who says I'm teasing?"

His eyes immediately darkened.

But just before he could kiss me, I pulled away and followed the others outside.

Edward was right, I was a complete tease.

He caught up with me almost immediately, glarring intensely.

I just giggled and smirked.

He was going to have to get used to it if we were going to be together.

Right before we made it to my car, he surprised me by suddenly kissing me.

But just as I started to kiss back, he pulled away.

I glared at his smug smirk.

"Tease!"

He chuckled.

Suddenly he stopped laughing and looked at me with a straight face.

"Bella," he pulled out the perfect puppy dog pout, "can I drive?" he asked.

The others were taking the Volvo back to their house, while Edward was going to stay with me.

I was determined to say no, until I say that stupid face.

I sighed and handed him my keys.

He kissed my check and climbed in the drivers side.

_Damn._

I was going to have to learn how to resist his charm if I wanted to ever get my way in anything.

I sighed and climbed in the passenger's seat.

Edward already had the radio going.

I smiled at him.

_Oh what the hell._

Who cares if I ever won a fight?

As long as I had him by my side, I'd be fine.

_Isn't history repeating...?_ came from the back of my brain, clearly refering to Gregory.

_**Oh shut up! She's in love, leave her alone!**_ Came from my heart.

I figured out it wasn't my conscience talking to me at all, it was my heart.

My brain had to always be the antoginist of my love story.

It tried to keep me from hurting myself again and falling again.

In the end, my heart always won, no matter what they were fighting over.

So I shoved that thought clear out of my head.

Edward wasn't Gregory, and he never would be.

*****

It's been 2 weeks since homecoming, and I've been (for once) loving my life.

Edward is just so... perfect.

He's everything I want and all I could ever need.

I'm severly pissed at myself for even trying to fight away my feelings about him for so long, when the whole time I could have been wrapped up safely in his arms.

Though neither of us had officially told the other one in words, we were in love.

Well, I know I'm in love with him.

But Alice (and pretty much everyone else) tells me frequently.

But I want to hear it from him before I say anything.

Still, we both knew that this was forever.

So I had no problem with witholding a few words, as long as the feelings stayed the same.

Edward said that they had a few friends from Denali coming in for a visit.

I was curious as to who they were.

So here I stood with the Cullens as a shiny red truck pulled into view. These were the friends. As soon as the car was parked, the doors went flying open. A strawberry blonde was the first out, racing for us.

"Edward!" she shouted right before crashing into him.

"Who is that?" I asked Alice, glaring at the girl who was hugging MY mate to tight for my comfort.

Alice snickered.

"That's Tanya, a friend from Alaska. Relax Bells, Edward only thinks of her as a friend."

"Clearly she thinks more." 'Tanya' still hadn't loosened her grip on Edward.

It was time for me to make my entrance.

"Hey." I said, walking up behind them.

Edward turned and smiled at me.

Tanya slowly released her grip, not dropping eye contact with me.

"Bella, this is my old friend Tanya. Tanya, this is my mate Bella."

**

* * *

**

Oh la la! Did anyone see that coming? I had to add in jealousy for Bella, it just wasn't fair to Edward. And in enters Tanya! I plan on having some relaxing chapters between Edward and Bella with a lot of fluff before I go back into the seriousness. Don't ask me how many because I honestly have no clue. I want to know what you guys think! So please hit the review button below this! It'll make me smile :) Comment, Favorite, and Alert! Peace out!


	21. Playlist

**Hey guys! This is the playlist for this story. You don't have to listen to them, but I recomend you do. At least Pretty Girl, My Happy Ending, Heartbreaker, and Better in time. Crazy Possessive comes in play the nexy chapter :). There's a little hint on what it's going to be like.**

Pretty Girl-Sugarcult  
My Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne  
Got Dynamite-Demi Lovato  
Distracted-KSM  
Heartbreaker-P!nk  
About You Now-Miranda Cosgrove  
Catch Me-Demi Lovato  
I Don't Miss You At All-Selena Gomez  
Better In Time-Leona Lewis  
Unusual You-Britney Spears  
Crazy Possessive-Kaci Battaglia


	22. Baseball

**Previously...**

_It was time for me to make my entrance._

_"Hey." I said, walking up behind them._

_Edward turned and smiled at me._

_Tanya slowly released her grip, not dropping eye contact with me._

_"Bella, this is my old friend Tanya. Tanya, this is my mate Bella."_

**Bella's POV**

Tanya's jaw practically hit the floor.

I smiled to myself.

"W-what? B-bu-but she's human!"

"Not exactly." I said while stepping forward.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Tanya stared at us in shock and disbelief.

I held my smile, though only to please Edward.

This Tanya girl was going to be nothing more than a pain in my ass.

I held in a sigh that was threatening to escape my lips. This was going to be a long weekend.

The other Denali's were now out of the car and also with us.

"Perhaps we should head inside to explain." Edward suggested.

They nodded, and we led the way inside along with the rest of the Cullens.

Everyone took a seat somewhere in the gigantic living room.

They all looked expectantly at me to start.

"I'm a hybrid." I said plainly.

There was no need for a giant speech when a few little words would work.

Everyone's (beside the Cullens) faces read shock.

"My mother was human when she was pregnant with me while my dad was a vampire."

"I don't understand." Tanya said.

_SHOCKER._

I mentally scolded myself for the rude remark.

I didn't even know her, but here I was mentally insulting her intelligence.

"I'm half human/half vampire."

"So, you look completely normal, like a human. But you have the power and speed of a vampire?" Another from the group asked.

I nodded.

"This is going to sound stupid, but what do you drink?" Tanya asked.

_You're right, that does sound stupid._

Ugh. I really need to stop my rude commentary. One of these days I'm going to actually say it outloud.

"I can eat human food, but blood tastes better."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Well, Bella, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm Carmen." one of the girls said while stepping forward and extending her hand.

I smiled and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too."

After everyone introduced themselves.

Irina's mate, Laurent, looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out why for the life of me.

Then Alice suggested we play baseball.

She said a thunderstorm was coming around three in the afternoon, and we would be able to play for a few hours.

Until then, the Cullens and Denalies sat around and caught up with each other.

Kate, I think her name was, was interested as in why I couldn't feel her shocks.

And acording to Eleazar, Edward's assumptions about my gift was correct.

I was a mental shield, I could block out anything doing with the mind.

That was why Alice and Jasper gifts could still work on me.

They had nothing to do with the mind.

Since we still had a few hours to wait before the storm, I practiced trying to cover others with my shield.

Let me tell you, it's not as easy as it sounds.

I can only outstretch it to two people, and for 5 seconds at the most.

Though none of them would flat out say it, I could tell Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all hoping I'd be able to cover others.

They really liked the idea of their thoughts not being open to Edward.

The thought repulsed him.

He liked knowing what was going on, and when it was happening.

Unless, of course, it came to their sex lives, then he wanted to know nothing.

From what Alice told me, that was how they kept him out, by imagining their loved ones naked in their brains.

I immediately wondered if the boys did it too.

Would he sometimes see Alice naked? Or worse, Rosalie?

How was I to compare with them??!?!

So that was what we were doing.

I was practicing stretching my shield over everyone I could, and Edward, with a repusled face, would comment on when their minds became invisible.

Funny, Alice and Emmett were silently moving closer to me, to be covered first and have more time with their minds to themselves.

Jasper and Rosalie were too, though they were a lot slower in moving and a lot less conspicuous

Finally, three o'clock came around, and we headed out to the field.

The teams were split up like this.

Me  
Alice  
Rosalie  
Esme  
Kate  
Tanya  
Carmen

Edward  
Carlisle  
Jasper  
Emmett  
Eleazer  
Laurent  
Irina

We were going to do boys vs girls, but since there are more girls than boys, Irina volunteered to join their team.

They needed all the help they could get, anyway.

We lined up at the bases, since the boys insisted we go first.

Rosalie batted first.

While she ran the bases, I tried to cover Alice.

Everyone knows those with gifts cheat, but Alice on our team could come in handy.

Especially if she could see where the ball was going to go.

I figured out if I concentrated only on Alice, I could hold my shield.

Edward creased his eyebrows, then turned to glare at me.

I smiled innocently.

Before long it was my turn to bat, and I could no longer concentrate on Alice.

I had never played baseball before, but hopped I wouldn't be too terrible.

Jasper pitched the ball; I didn't even try to swing.

Hell, I was no idiot.

If I didn't swing, it wasn't a strike, just a foul.

And if you get four fouls or get hit with the ball, you get to walk to first base.

The second pitch I didn't try to hit either.

It was going too fast anyway.

"Hit the ball Bella! Don't be a baby!" Emmett shouted from outfield.

I rolled my eyes.

Here came the third pitch, I didn't swing.

"YO, BELLA! HIT THE GOD DAMN BALL!!!! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOR-

He never got to continue his sentence, because I took my bat and threw it at him like a frisbee.

It hit him smack dab in the face and disorentated him for a moment.

"Oops." I said innocently.

Everyone else laughed while Emmett flicked me off and tossed the bat back.

I rolled my eyes and prepared for the final pitch.

It flew by, and I didn't try.

Hey! That rhymes!

The boys groaned while I skipped to first base.

Running was more my thing, anyway.

And now I could concentrate on covering Alice, who was up to bat next.

Her face zoned out for a few seconds, deciding which way to hit it, then got ready for the pitch.

Edward looked annoyed.

I just smiled, proud of myself and my shield.

Suddenly, Alice turned and smiled at me.

_She must have caught on to what I was doing._

When Jasper ptiched the ball, Alice hit it perfectly, sending us both running.

The ball came back right as Alice was crossing over home plate.

Edward came out of the woods looking even more annoyed.

Alice and I high fived each other on a job well done.

Edward stood and pouted like a five year old, an adorable five year old though.

Within a second I was by his side.

"Cheer up, you should be happy I'm mastering my gift." I said.

He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"I know I _should_, but I'm not. It's hard enough not knowing what your thinking."

"Now you know how the rest of us live." I said.

"It's unbearable." he said with a hint of humor in his voice.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Better?"

"A little."

I kissed him again.

"Now?" I asked with a smile.

"Getting better every time." he said, returning my smile.

"Hey lovebirds! We've got a game to play! Don't let the woman distract you from it! Bella, get your ass back over to your team!" Emmett shouted.

I rolled my eyes and Edward glared, but I did as he said.

Eventually, we did get out, and had to work outfield.

I was once again covering Alice.

She ever so subtley made her way to the direction, I assume, she saw the ball go.

I even managed to get Jasper out; he glared at me.

Was it really my fault that, for him being so cocky, he couldn't hit the ball to save his life.

And, was it really my fault that it happened to pass right over me, to where all I had to do was jump?

I think not.

After playing for a few hours, the storm silenced, signaling the end of our game.

We (the girls) ended up winning, 26 - 19.

All the men grumbled and pouted like little kids until we decided to be generous and reward them for their efforts.

As soon as we got to the house, everyone dragged their other half into their room, which just left me, Edward, Tanya, and Kate.

"Aren't you guys..." Kate asked.

I blushed crimson as I realized what she meant.

Edward and I didn't have a physical relationship, other than kissing and cuddling.

Thankfully, she took the hint and quickly changed the topic.

"So, who wants to watch a movie?"

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! I know, it's been forever since I last updated. I'm trying to get better about that. So... I know this is probably a stupid question to ask, but do you guys want a lemon (sex scene)? I could write one, but I can't gurantee it'll be very good since it will be my first. Let me know by pressing the pretty little gray and green button that says Review. PEACE OUT! :)


	23. Love

**Bella's POV**

After a few movies, everyone else finished with their 'other activities'.

I had a lot of time to think about what Kate said earlier.

Did Edward want a physical relationship?

Did _I_ want a physical relationship?

I had often considered what it would be like if Edward and I did take it to another level.

Would I be sore?

Would I bleed?

I _was_ a virgin, I still had my cherry.

Would he be able to stand it if I did start to bleed?

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked.

_LOVE!!!!!_

That one little word set my heat pounding a thousand miles a minute.

As if it needed incouragement to pick up speed.

"Bella?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Nothing."

_Nothing I'm going to tell _you _about._

I think I'd die of embarassment right then and there.

_I leave all my clothes to Alice and my car to Rosalie._

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"So Bella, how long have you known the Cullens?" Tanya asked.

I thought for a moment.

"About two and a half months."

"Oh! And how long have you two been together?" she asked.

_Mind your own beeswax!_

I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Well..."

"It's kinda complicated." he said.

"How so?"

I rolled my eyes.

"She's just curious, Bella." Edward whispered to me quietly.

I sighed.

"I know."

We turned our attention back to Tanya.

"Well... when I first came to Forks, I hated the Cullens. And Edward was nothing more than an annoying, persistant, pain in my ass."

"Glad you thought of me so highly." Edward said scarcastically.

I just smiled.

"Like I said, he was persistant. One day after school, he came home with me to hide from Alice."

We both shot her a look.

She looked unashamed.

"He stole her credit cards." I explained.

"We hung out for a few hours, then I fell asleep and Edward tucked me in. Well, I ended up having a nightmare, and I woke up to Edward cradling me. I guess he stayed the night. One thing led to another, and we kissed. But quickly after I panicked. I was scared of how much I liked him in such a short amount of time, so I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship. Him being the gentleman that he was, said he'd wait on me as long as I needed. For the next month I completely avoided them, and basically became a living corpse's shell. At the homecoming dance he corner me into dancing with him."

"I didn't corner you." he mumbled.

"You followed me out to the terrace and asked to dance. How could I say no?"

"I'm sure you could have thought of a few ways if you truely wanted to." he said.

Damn, he had a point.

"Anyways, after dancing and commenting on fellow dance-goers dresses, he pulled me back out to the middle to dance to another song. But this one was slower, a lot slower. I tried to distract myself with talking, but that didn't last long. I ended up looking down, so I wouldn't make eye contact. Of course, Edward was having none of my bullshit, and made me look at him. It was less than a minute later that I had my lips pressed against. We had a little trouble with teachers, but they soon left us to be alone. We stayed together for the rest of the dance, and have been together ever since."

I oh-so conviently left out the part about the Cullens kidnapping me; they didn't need to know.

Tanya nodded her head in a way that made half of me wish I were the mind reader, and half of me glad I wasn't.

"What now?" Kate asked.

_Honestly, I just want to spend some time alone with Edward._

"I think I'm going to head back to my house." I said while standing up, much to Edward's protests.

"I think I'll come too, if that's alright." Edward said.

I smiled.

"Of course it is."

With that, we were running back to my place.

I hated how much faster Edward was than me, but was glad that he ran along side me instead of gloating.

Soon my little house came into view.

That was when Edward picked up his speed.

By the time I made it to my door, he was already holding it open for me.

I scowled and walked inside.

He laughed.

I took my usual seat on my couch.

"Alice says it's going to be sunny tomorrow, so we won't be going to school." Edward said while sitting down beside me.

I scooted over and curled up next to him; he wrapped his arm around mine.

"Then neither am I." I said with a smile.

He returned it.

"I'm not a good infulence on you, you're already turning truant."

I laughed.

"Well, I don't really like school, so I don't mind."

He smiled.

"Good. Because I don't know what I'd do for an entire day if you weren't there."

"We're getting a little codependent here, aren't we?" I teased while crawling on his lap.

He just laughed and kissed my forehead.

"You keep missing." I complained.

"My apologies."

Then he leaned down and kissed my lips.

I smiled and kissed back.

Throwing my hands around his neck, I inched closer.

His hands guided their way up and down my back, sending chills down my spine.

I moaned and pulled back to breathe.

"I love you, Bella. I know it's soon, but I do." he said while staring into my eyes.

It was hard to concentrate my thoughts, much less form a complete sentence.

He had just said everything I had needed to hear, and it sounded sweeter than I could have imagined.

"Bella?" he asked worried.

Damn it, I hadn't responded yet, and he was getting nervous.

Still, I couldn't seem to find my voice.

He started to apologize, but all I wanted was for him to stop.

So I cut him off mid sentence with another kiss.

He was surprise to say the least, but kissed back.

Slowly, I pulled away.

"I love you too." I said while looking down.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because when I do, I can never seem to form a sentence, and I needed to say that." I said before looking up at him.

I was correct, it happened again.

Edward looked overjoyed.

Seeing him so happy automatically made me smile.

We spent the rest of the night watching TV, though it seemed like we were more interested in just staring at each other.

Around ten in the evening we headed to my room.

Edward had become a necessity for me to be able to sleep, and he wasn't complaining.

I quickly hopped into the shower, trying to get back to Edward as soon as possible.

While in there, I decided that I did want a physical relationship with Edward, to show him exactly how much I really did love him.

Unfortantely, all my thoughts caused me to take longer than I entended to in the shower, and quickly hopped out.

When I got out, right infront of my face was a blue, lacey piece of lingerie that left practically nothing to the imagination.

On it was a post-it, with the words "_**You'll need this."**_

_Damn future seeing pixie. I didn't even here her come in._

After drying off a bit, I debated whether I should wear the lingerie or not.

For one, I didn't even know if I was brave enough to go out ther in that.

My jeans pocket buzzed.

I fished out my phone to find a text from Alice.

_**Just trust me Bella.**_

I rolled my eyes.

Seriously, did she have to look for _everything_?

I sighed in defeat and slipped on the little blue fabric.

_I swear, a bikini shows less._

After an internal debate, I finally looked in the mirror at myself... I nearly had a heart attack.

Needless to say, my cheeks were stained scarlet red.

But finally, I walked out of the bathroom and made my way back into mine.

Edward was waiting for me in the middle of my room, but was currently distracted by one of my books.

I snuck my way into the room.

Of course, I had taken no more than five steps when he looked up with a smile.

But when he noticed my wardrobe, he froze.

I timidly made my way over to him.

It seemed like the closer I got, the darker his eyes became.

"Bella... what are you doing?" he finally asked when I was right infront of him.

I smiled and let my hands make their way around his neck before kissing him, pressing my body against his.

He moaned my name.

"Bella... Bella stop. I... we can't..."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Bella, I... I could..."

"If you're worried about hurting me, don't be. I'm nearly as strong as you and can take care of myself. I'm a big girl Edward." I said while pushing myself even closer to him.

He stopped breathing for a moment.

"You're impossible." he muttered against my neck.

I smiled, knowing I had won.

I turned my head to his to meat his lips.

This time he didn't fight, but I could sence the hestiance in him. I resisted the thought to roll my eyes and instead deepened the kiss. He groaned in response. Slowly, we made our way backwards, pulling off articles of clothing as we went. While he seemed to be delicate about my lingerie, I practically ripped his shirt away from his body and made quick work of his pants and boxers. Finally, we hit my bed, and Edward laid me down gingerly. The fact that he was treating me like a fradgile porcelain doll somewhat angered me, so I used my legs to pull him down onto me. When our cores touched, we each let out a soft moan.

"Edward, please." I begged.

I needed him inside me. I needed to feel myself wrapped around him.

Very slowly and gently, he pushed into me. I groaned and twitched a little. Edward started to kiss everywhere as he slowly thrusted in and out of me, each time going a little deeper. The pain was small and bearible, but it felt like he was poking at a tiny string, and it was about to break. Finally, after a little deeper thrust, I felt it snap and run out and down my leg. It was only a momentary distraction though, and soon I returned to Edward, just as his lips made their way back up to mine.

Not feeling satasfied with the simple kisses, I practically forced my tongue into his mouth, knowing he was too cautious to open it willingly. He tensed up, but relaxed soon enough when he found out he still had control. I taunted and teased, pressing my tongue against his and retreating, causing him to groan. Finally, he gave up his restraints and played my game. His tongue found it's way into my mouth and quickly refound mine. There we fought for dominance, but Edward distracted me by pulling out a little and thrusting into me again. He took advantage of my distraction and easily overpowered me. I allowed him to explore my mouth as he pleased.

When his lips left mine, giving me a chance to breath, they again went down in somewhat of a pattern over my body while still carefully pulling out and thrusting in. "Oh god Edward, more... please more." I moaned. He picked up his pace a little, but not much. On another thrust, I shifted my body, causing him to go deeper than all the other times, which caused a loud moan to escape from my lips. Taking my hint, he once again picked up his pace, but it wasn't enough.

"God Edward, make me cum. Make me cum for you." I begged. I knew I was close, and it wouldn't take much more until I went over the edge. His speed increased again, and I arched my back while clawing at his diamond tough back with my nails. Then he pulled out almost completely, where only the tip of him was still on my insides, then pressed in faster than any times before. That did it. I came, and hard. Exausted, I fell back onto my pillows. A few moments later, Edward fell next to me. I smiled at him sleepily before scooting over and curling up next to him.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and responded "I love you too." before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

**

Hi guys! What'd you think? This lemon was my very first, so please tell me if I did good or not. I seem to get an average of about ten reviews per chapter, so this time can I get 15? I think I deserve it with such a fast update and writing outside of my comfort zone. There might be more lemons in the future if you think I did well, but I don't want to continue doing something that makes me seem like a complete fool. So please tell me what you think. PEACE OUT! :)


	24. The Meadow

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I slowly opened my eyes in a peaceful state of bliss.

I glanced at the clock; 10:35 in the morning.

_Well, I definitely won't be going to school now._

Sitting up, I stretched my arms.

"Good morning." came a voice from beside me.

I smiled and rotated to see Edward.

"A very good morning." I said while smiling at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

Sure, it was sweet that he was worried, but other than a little soreness, I was fine.

"I'm perfect, Edward. Quit worrying."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Bella, I'll always worry about you; no matter where you are or what you're doing."

I continued to smile and closed the distance inbetween us.

"I love you." I said happily while climbing on his lap.

He smiled.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, his eyes fell to my stomach.

"Bella, what's this?" he asked, while lightly tracing a scar I had aquired while I was young.

"That? I got it about the time I was two, physically 6. Long story short, I wasn't paying attention and tripped into a thicket. The scar's just a symbal of my battle with the thorns."

Edward seemed somewhat relieved that he wasn't the cause of it.

"Edward, you didn't hurt me, and I knew you wouldn't. Look at me, I'm happy. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Now quite trying to make something out of nothing."

He smiled again.

"What would I do without you?"

"Live a miserable, lonely life, eventually killing yourself with the help of the Volturi."

He just starred at me for a moment, then laughed.

"I guess it's good that I have you, then."

"Definitely."

I gave him a chase kiss before sliding off his lap.

"I have to take a shower. You're welcome to join me, if you'd like."

He laughed, but quickly stood up and followed.

Within no time we were inside the shower, but nothing was getting cleaned.

We were a little preoccupied exploring each other's bodies.

After another orgasm, much similar to last night's, I simply enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around me.

But once the shower started turning cold, we quickly started to wash off.

By the time we got out, the water had turned frosted, and I had the chills.

"I would offer to hold you, but that'd produce the opposite of the desired affect."

"Who cares?" I said while walking over to him.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

Who cares that I was going to freeze? I certainly didn't.

"Come on. Let's get you dried off before you freeze to death." Edward said while handing me a towel.

I reluctantly wrapped it around myself, and made my way back to my room to get clothes.

Though I _wanted_ to wear Edward's shirt, he argued that he would either have to go shirtless, or use one of mine.

I opted for no shirt, but he polietly refused.

With a huff, I made my way to my closet.

I grabbed a pair a skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, black converse, and my favorite tee shirt.

Edward laughed and smiled when I was fully dressed.

The shirt read "I Heart Vampires".

It doesn't actually say it, but in place of the word heart is an actual heart, the the vampire is represented by fangs.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

"Very much."

I smiled and made my way next to him.

"I love you."

"As I love you."

I sighed happily.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say that."

"Good, because you're going to hear it a lot."

The thought made me smile.

"Come with me, there's something I want to show you." he said before opening my window and jumping out.

I rolled my eyes.

"There is a door, you know."

"I know, but the window is more fun. Now get your cute butt down here and follow me."

I pretended to consider his offer, then sighed dramatically.

"I don't know, it seems like such a long distance to the ground, and so much eff-"

I never got to finish my sentence, because before I could blink, Edward was back up, had me in his arms, and took off with a giant leap.

I squealed and held tight to him.

When we hit the ground, he took of running, but didn't place me down.

"I can run on my own you know." I huffed.

"Yes, you can. But darling, you're slower than Rosalie, and that's saying something."

My jaw dropped, my eyes narrowed, and my hand flew and slapped his chest.

He winced, but did a good job of covering it up.

"I'm not slow! You're just freakishly fast!"

He just smirked.

"Whatever makes you feel better."

I removed my arms from around his neck and crossed them over my chest, before shifting away from him.

He laughed and rerotated me to where I was, once again, facing him.

"I'm just teasing you Bella." He said before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I huffed and looked away.

He wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

Not much long after Edward stopped and set me down on my feet.

A little way ahead I could see beams of light breaking through the trees.

When we finally reached the light, I discovered it to be a beautiful meadow.

In surprise and awe, I gasped.

It was amazingly beautiful, absolutely perfect.

Slowly, I made my way out into the sunlight, and for a moment, enjoyed the feeling.

I turned around to smile at Edward, only to find him still lingering under the cover.

"Edward, come out here with me." I said while motioning him forward with my hand.

Eventually, at a turtle's pace, he stepped out into the sunlight.

Then another beautiful sight stood before me, ten times more magnificant than the meadow.

Edward's skin sparkled like a million diamonds.

I had seen vampires in the sun before; my mother, Phil, and Gregory, but none compared with Edward.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he reached me.

"And you said I was slow." I teased.

What? How could I not comment when he left a perfect opportunity?

He just shook his head and laughed.

His hand came up and lightly traced my face.

"You're glowing; I've never noticed before."

What?

I looked down at my skin.

Sure enough, there was a faint glow repelling off of me, too small for human eyes.

I wonder why no one noticed before?

"Oh, I've never noticed. Neither has anyone else, actually. I guess they've never paid me much attention. And as for you not noticing, when have you ever seen me in the sunlight?"

"True. Though only a fool would not take notice of your beauty."

I blushed and looked down.

He kissed the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him, enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, before I could register what was happening, Edward had pulled us down to the ground, me on top of him.

I opened my eyes and starred at him questionably.

He just laughed and smiled in response before pulling my head down to meet his lips.

_Horny bastard._

After last night and this morning, Edward had figure out we _could_ have sex without harming me, and therefore, was much more open to the idea.

In fact, he had completely changed his view of it.

But who was I to complain?

Quickly my jacket slid off and on to the meadow floor. His hands found their way to the hem of my shirt, and quickly dispatched it somewhere near us. I removed his shirt a fast as possible, and he removed my shoes before all but yanking my jeans away. I giggled and did the same to him. Clothes were unwanted obstacles. Edward took a moment playing with my bra, just to mess with me, before removing it and tossing it away. All his teasing was doing horible for my control; my panties were already sopping wet, only getting worse as time went on. Wanting more, I quickly dispatched his boxer. Damn thing was hiding his cock, and it had to be removed. He just laughed and teasingly (VERY SLOWLY) slid my lacey panties down my legs. I whimpered.

I thought my torture was over, but Edward wasn't done teasing me yet. His hands began to knead and pinch my breasts. They hardened immediately against his touch; it wasn't fair. Then it occured to me, Edward had provoked this. He was the one that wanted it. That meant I could tease him as much as he was me. I lowered myself onto him and began to taste every place of him open to me. My tongue ran up and down his washboard abs, not wanting to miss an inch. He let out a low growl in response, and I smirked before continuing. It wasn't much longer before he had me flipped and was glaring at me intently. His eyes were coal black and consumed with lust. It made him even sexier than before, which I didn't think was possible. "Enough games." was all he said as he starred at me. I couldn't agree more.

Very quickly after I felt him enter inside me. Immediately my walls clamped down around him. He wasted no time in thrusting into me. There was a little more force than last night and this morning, causing a low, soft moan to escape from my lips. Of course, Edward heard it, and that encouraged him to press on. Continually, he pulled in and out, not near as reserved as before, which I was thankful for. I liked that he wasn't so weary and catious. Like I said last night, I was a big girl, I could take care of myself. My hands grasped at the back of his head as his lips came in contact with my still rock hard chest. When he started to suck, I couldn't control anything, including the loud, pleasure-filled sound that snuck through my mouth. I felt as if I'd fall apart right then and there.I was almost positive, that if we were human, his skull would have a fracture from where my nails were, but he made no comment or showed any signs of pain.

After he was finish, his mouth moved downward to my stomach, where he left opened mouth kisses. I giggled when he hit one of my tickle spots. Yes, I was ticklish, VERY ticklish. I could feel him smirk against my skin. _Oh no._ For a moment it seemed as though he'd leave me alone, but out of nowhere he began to attack that area with his tongue. I couldn't help it, the feeling sent shivers down my spine and tickles everywhere else. My lungs became a giggle box, and I struggled to get a breath of air, all the while begging Edward to stop. Finally, he left my stomach alone, but decided I needed help collecting air, so he suddenly pulled out and pushed back in without warning. I inhaled sharply in a gasp as I felt myself go over the edge. Exausted, I fell onto the forest floor. Edward landed beside me. He actually laughed at my winded expression.

"Are you ok?" he asked, a smile clear across his face.

"Just... give me a minute... to catch... my... breath." a sentence that should have taken 5 seconds tops stretched out to 20.

He laughed again, and pulled me next to him.

I didn't complain, but instead snuggled into his side.

We spent a few minutes not saying a word, just starring at each other.

Finally, when I could properly breathe again, I sat up and surveyed the area for our missing clothes.

A few feet away from us laid every single item of clothing we had discarded, so I stood up and made my way around the mess to find mine.

Edward, though he didn't follow very quickly, eventually did the same thing.

When I was completely dressed, I walked back over to him.

"I love you, Bella. You're my everything, and I don't know what I'd do without you." he said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We already discussed that, remember?" I said playfully; he just laughed, "and I love you too."

He smiled.

"So, where to now?" I asked.

"Well, considering our friends are leaving tomorrow, I think it'd be best if we at least spent a few hours with them."

I made a face.

I didn't like Tanya. All the other Denalis' were nice, but Tanya got under my skin.

I don't know, maybe I was being predjustice because she had crushed on Edward. Maybe I was just being a jealous girlfriend.

Still, can you blame me?

"Bella, why are you so concerned with Tanya? I only have eyes for you."

I smiled, "You'd better. You're mine and no one elses."

"No objections here." he said as he leanded down to kiss me.

I smiled and sighed happily.

"If we go now, you can run on your own. But if you're going to protest, I'll have to carry you back. Make your choice."

I took of running, but I wasn't going to his house.

Though I knew I wouldn't get away with it, I decided to have some fun and start a game of catch.

Of course, since he's a freakin road runner, he caught me in no time.

Within 20 seconds, I felt his arms collide around my waist and lift me up in the air, during which he took advantage of me and started to tickle my stomach.

"Edward, put me down!" I screamed while trying to keep from laughing my head off.

"Not a chance, Miss Swan." he said while smiling up at me.

_Cullen sounds better._

Whoa, where did that come from?

"Can you at least lower me?" I asked sweetly.

He slowly did, but not close enough to the ground where I could jump and run.

So I leaned down and kissed him.

As he became distracted with my lips, I silently slid down.

Soon as my feet hit the ground, I pulled back.

"Ha!" I shouted before taking off again with a big smile on my face.

The sound of Edward's footsteps echoed behind me as I ran.

I loved that man.

**

* * *

**

Hi guys! Oh la la, two lemons in a row! You guys should feel special. I feel like I epically failed at this chapter, but oh well. For those of you who couldn't tell, that was Alice's vision that she showed Edward of him and Bella (chapter 8). I felt it was time to add it back in. Because hey, Alice is a psychic, and it would look wierd if I had her see something and never mention it in the story. Please comment and tell what you think. I like knowing how the readers view the story. Do you think I should do another Edward's POV? Or maybe Tanya or another Cullen or Denali. Please let me know by clicking the little gray and green button below! PEACE OUT! 3


	25. Friday Night Bitch Fight

**Hi guys! So, I made a website, and I'd love for you to check it out. It's about my stories and possible future ones. On there are two possible new stories I could start after I finish this one, since it's comming to a close. Yes, this story is almost finished. I don't know exactly how many chapters are left, but at the most seven. Like I said, this one is almost over, and I'm going to start a new one after it. And on my website I have two possible stories I could do; Broken Butterfly or Manhunter. Once you read the descriptions of the stories, there's a poll on my profile to vote for which story you want me to do next. Thank you :)**

**

* * *

**

Laurent's POV

I sat in one of the Cullen guest rooms, trying to make sense of things. The Swan girl, Edward's mate, I had seen before; I was sure of it. But where? And why? She seemed so familiar to me, yet I couldn't place how. Had we met briefly in the past? Or was she around often. Surely not, or this wouldn't be near as difficut. Who was she? The knowledge I gathered from the other Cullens was of no use, for all they really knew was her name. Isabella Swan, or just Bella.

Suddenly, everything snapped in place. I knew exactly where I had seen before. She was with Gregory; his latest prize. Myself, James, and Victoria all traveled down to visit our old friend in Phoenix, and there he introduced us to Bella. From the spark of mischief in his eyes I could easily see he wanted more that just companionship from her. Their relationship had been domed to fail, but she seemed oblivious to the fact. Her face was so innocent, so secure. It was easily seen that she trusted Gregory with every fiber of her being. From a simple glance I knew she would come to find that faith crashing down in the future, but said nothing. Who was I to become involved with another's relationship? Gregory clearly knew what he was doing, so I left it alone, despite knowing it wouldn't end well for her. A few weeks later word reached me from Victoria that she had escaped from his grasp.

Now it all made sense. The way she looked at me. She had already reconignized me. And the Cullens knew nothing of her past; certainly not a topic she would discuss freely. But how had she managed to relocate from the Phoenix desert to the rainiest place in the world? She had to know that Gregory would search for her. If she knew him at all, she would know that he never gave up easily, and always loved a challenge. Surely she's expecting at some time for her to be found. But maybe she was planning on being surrounded by her new "family" when that happend. Perhaps they would be her protection and support.

Whatever the case, it was in her best interest to be careful. Victoria said that he was searching for his half-human, and promised to find her. Gregory doesn't like to be bested, and when she escaped, she proved she was more cunning, swifter, and stronger that him. That didn't boad well. The ammount of time left in peace she has depends on when Gregory will break down and request James help. James, loving a good game, offered his assistance almost immediately, but Gregory refused. He claimed he didn't need James' help and could track her by himself. So when James tracked her down on his own, he didn't offer her location, but merely smirked at Gregory's frustration. It appeared that her parents had taked several procautions to keep their daughter safe in hiding. While touring the world, their carried her clothes and items with her sent around to confuse any unexperience tracker, i.e. Gregory.

This girl, Bella, seemed quite content with her new life, almost as if the other one didn't exist. Perhaps she was wishing it didn't. Maybe that was another reason of why no one knew of her past. If put into her shoes, I would most likely do the same thing. After all, it would have been my life, not theres. But Gregory could be here soon, and the Cullens needed to know insteaded of walking into something blind. They deserved a fair warning at least. Like skipping the details and only the just of the story, that way they won't be quite surprised. She owed it to them.

"What are you thinking about?" my beautiful Irina said while walking over to me. I smiled and placed a kiss upon her lips. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I said before laying back and pulling her down on top of me.

**Bella's POV**

After much chasing and a few escapes on my part, Edward and I finally made it back to the Cullen mansion. I still wanted to hang out just him and me, but he insisted that we spend at least one full day with the family friends. I pouted, but eventually caved when he picked me up and carried me over his back to the house. Being a little bit less of a caveman, he set me on the ground before we came out to the clearing of his house.

Once my feet were firmly on the ground, I let out a loud huff before taking off for the door. I could practically hear Edward's eyes rolling as he followed me. We both knew I wasn't truly mad, and it would wear off in a matter of minutes. Upon walking inside, I found Alice waiting on the couch. Though appearing completely normal and unaware, she turned to give us a sly smile, her eyes gleaming with mischief. I blushed and tried to ignore her, silently praying she said nothing to Emmett. Our sex life was none of his business, and he would certainly have perverted and shameless comments to make.

To my relief, Emmett was no where in sight. If she had told him, he surely would have been watching the door in anticipation, just waiting to snap his remarks at us, though I have a feeling Edward would recieve the worst part of the tourment. The thought actually made me smirk, knowing if he could blush, Edward most likely would.

We sat down together on the edge of the couch. Edward seemed to be inching over every moment I wasn't looking, forcing me more and more on top of him. When I questioned him with my eyes, he just smirked and kissed my forehead. I smiled and closed the distance between us by climbing on his lap, saving him from extra effort. He smiled and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck, causing me to lean away, giving him better access. Soon I felt a small trail of kisses going down my neck, making me giggle. Out of the corner of my view I caught Tanya glaring. I glarred right back.

_Edward is __**mine**__._

Call me possessive, but I _was_ the jealous type. In fact, it happened really easily. One wrong look at him and I feel like pouncing. Suddenly a song fitting my situation popped into my head, and I had to fight from busting out laughing. The song was Friday Night Bitch Fight by Ke$ha.

_**...Went out last friday night  
The party looked alright  
Just as I stepped on in  
I saw you look at him  
Oh hell no  
Excuse me, what?  
Must be jokin' around  
Best leave your pumps at home  
I'm ready to throw down**_

You can go to hell, girl  
You better watch yourself  
I'm feelin' feisty  
Alright  
Friday night bitch fight...

It fit, considering I would take her down.

"What's going on inside your head that is so funny." Edward asked. I just smiled and shook my head. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me. "I still hate the fact that you had to be the one person's mind I cannot read." I smirked. I loved that quality. It saved us from having a lot of embarrassing conversations and me recieving smug glances. I think I would have gone insane by now if he could actually read my mind. "That's a part of me. I wouldn't be the same if my thoughts were open like everyone elses'. And why would I want to change?" I asked while facing him.

"Don't ever change." he muttered before pressing his lips to mine. I smiled and kissed back. "Besides, that would take away all the mystery." I mumbled against his lips after pulling back. He smiled at me, and I smiled back contently before curling up into his chest.

*********

Somehow, I made it through the entire day. Around five in the afternoon the Denali's left, heading back for Alaska. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see them go. Tanya barely muttered two words to me and Edward as she left, and I felt a surge of victory run through me. Edward was still, and always would be _**mine**_. After they left we hung out with the rest of the Cullens until ten thirty at night. Then everyone headed to their own rooms with their significant others. I smiled and tilted my head suggestivly at the stairs. He laughed, but picked me up and carried us to his room.

As soon as the door shut we began removing clothes. By the time we hit the bed, I was in my lace panties and bra, while Edward only had his boxers left. "I love you, so, so much." he mumbled while kissing down my abdomen. I let out a soft moan along with the words "I love you too."

_If you really loved him, you'd tell him about your past._ A tiny, annoying voice from inside of me spoke. I tried my best to ignore it.

Since Edward and I have been together, every now and then that little voice returns repeating the same thing. I knew I should tell him, but could never find the nerve to bring it up. I had made so many mistakes, and it wasn't an easy topic for me. So whenever the little voice would appear again, I'd shove it to the back of my brain and try to forget I ever heard the words. Of course, it's easier said than done. Somehow, it still finds a way to resurface at the most inconvenient times; like right now

_He doesn't have to know anything, just that you had a past at all. Besides, if he truly loves you, it won't matter._

Deep inside, I knew it was right. But I was still scared as hell that he would become upset at me, and take back those three words that always brought a smile to my face. I knew my fears were childish, but that didn't stop me from being afraid of them. It's like a little child and monsters under the bed. Even when the parent's checked and has given the all clear, the child can't help but fear that maybe his mom or dad missed something, and it's still under there.

_For god's sake, just tell him already!_

I sighed internally, knowing it was right. As much as I wanted to think the opposite, Edward did have a right to know. I'm sure if there had been anyone else in his life he would have told me by now, and it was only fair for me to share. Hey, that rhymed!

_Quite stalling!_

During my internal debate, Edward had relocated his mouth to the soft skin of my collarbone and neck. Once again, I sighed internally, not wanting to put a stop to his actions at all. But I had to do this; it was the right thing.

"Edward, stop." I said while gently pushing away. He pulled back almost immediately, his eyes full of concern. "Are you alright? Have I hurt you?" he asked. I sighed. "No, I'm fine. It's just... there's something that I need to say." He looked at me questionably, waiting for me to continue. "Have... have you ever wondered how I ended up here in Forks?" His head nodded slightly, and I took a deep breath before continuing. "Edward, I... you weren't the first man I've been with."

His eyes saddened for a moment, and I felt guilty as hell. My hand reached out and caressed his face, pratically begging him not to be sad with my eyes. "Did he... did you guys ever..." Edward started, but didn't finish. Suddenly I realized exactly how what I said sounded to him, especially in our own possition. "No! Edward, we never went intamite. You are my first and only." That quickly brought a smile back to his face, and he pulled me forward, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I smiled back at him for a moment, but that dropped when I continued.

"When I lived in Phoenix with my parents, I met a guy. He was a vampire, like you. After hunting, I decided to walk home instead of running, and he thought I would have been an easy human meal. After I quickly proved him wrong, he began to lay out the charm immediately. We spent enormous amounts of time together, and I thought I loved him." I paused when I saw the Edward's hurt face. He covered it quickly and well, but I could remember it as clear as day. I leaned forward quickly and kissed him. "But I didn't, Edward. I thought I did, but nothing I felt for him could ever compare with my feelings for you. I know that this," I made a hand gesture between him and myself, "is real." Once again, his beautiful crooked smile reappeared on his face.

"About four months of dating, he requested to meet in our spot. It was very simple; a creek with an old tire swing tied to a tree about thirty minutes into the forest." I laughed dryly at my foolishness. "I thought he was going to propose." Edward didn't do very well in hiding facial expressions. This one was disgust, but I could see that it wasn't at me. "But once I got there I knew something was wrong. And when I went to kiss him, he commented on my scent; something he haden't done since the first time we met. His voice... it was so sick and frightening, like a serial killer's. I asked what was wrong, and quickly he explained everything that happened the past couple of months from his perspective. I was nothing more to him that a juicy snack. But he knew I was too strong to kill on a normal day, even though I was half human. So he created the charade. He pretended to love and care for me, so when he revealed his true intentions, I would be too broken to fight. And I was. But somehow I fould enough strength to fight back and escape. Not long after that I packed up and moved out here to the rainiest town in the world, trying to escape others. As my luck would have it, the town just so happened to house seven of the creatures I was trying to avoid. I was afraid to let anyone other than my family in, afraid of the same outcome. That was why I was so cold and bitchy to you guys. I didn't _want_ to let anyone else in."

From the rest of my speech Edward's face was unchanging, making it hard to read. Was he angry with me? Did he think any less of me? I sat their nervously, examining his every move, which was nothing. Finally, I found emotion in his eyes; anger. So much that it was frightening. "Edward I'm sorry." I mumbled pathetically while stroking his face. _Please, please don't hate me._ His face and stance visibly softened as his eyes reconnected with mine. "Oh Bella." he whispered softly while pulling my head to his chest. "I'm not upset with you. I will always love you, no matter what happened in your past, or will happen in our future." I smiled and softly kissed the part of his chest.

"I promise you if I ever find that bastard, I will shred him limb from limb." he said while stroking my hair. I pulled back so I could face him. "I wish you wouldn't. He's gone, and I found you because of everything. Can't we just let everything be?" I asked. He shook his head no. "He did something unexcusable Bella. He tried to take you from me. What would I do if I never got to see your face? I can't imagine continuing on like I had for the past one hundered years. I need you, and because of him, you almost slipped through my fingers. He has to have punishment." I just sighed and tucked my face back into him.

"Thank you, for telling me. It must be a very hard subject for you, and you have no idea how happy it makes me to know you trust me so much." I smiled and looked back up at him. "I trust you with my life." He leaned down and kissed me, and I kissed back.

"Now, where were we before?" he asked while making his way down my neck. "Right about there." I was able to form before coming mute. Smiling, I laid back and pulled him down with me, throwing the sheets over out heads.

**

* * *

Hi guys! So, a lot happened in this chapter. Edward knows about Gregory. Ok, so she didn't name names, but he knows the just of what happened, only missing the minor details. Like I said at the top, I now have a website for my stories, and I need you guys to check it out. On there I have two possible stories I could start after this one is finished, and I need you to read the descriptions, then vote on my profile for which you want me to do next. The voting will be open until I finish this story. The link to the website is http://daisyinthefield . webs . com . Just take out the spaces inbetween commas. Thanks so much you guys! Oh, and don't forget to review! Peace out! :)**


	26. Werewolves

**Bella's POV**

I woke up that morning in a very comfortable position. I was using Edward's chest as my pillow, and he had his arm wrapped around my waist. When I looked up at him, he was just starring at me. Quickly a smile cracked his face and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I think I could get used to this." I said while snuggling back into his chest. His hand moved up from my back and stroked my hair. "Me too." was all he replied.

We laid there for who knows how long; just enjoying each other's company. I knew last night's conversation still lingered on Edward's mind, and I tried my best to distract him from it. The last thing I needed was for my boyfriend to go running off, trying to kill my ex-boyfriend. Gee, I have such a wonderful love life. But I wouldn't trade it for the world, because it meant I got Edward. Oh god, I sound like such a corny literature writer.

Good thing Edward can't hear my chain of thought. As stated before, I'd have already dropped dead from embarrassment. I knew that Edward hated the fact that my mind was mute to him, but in reality, that was probably a factor that saved the relationship. I don't know how people would be able to stand living with a mindreader. Then again, I should probably just ask the Cullens. I'm sure they'd have a few select words to say about it; especially Emmett.

Speaking of him, poor Edward probably won't survive this morning. He may not have known about our sex lives before, but he'd have to be a flat out retard not to know now. I mean hell, we had sex under the same roof as him. And don't vampires hear _everything_? Yep, Edward would definitly recieve preverted torture from Emmett. Granted, I probably will too, but ten bucks says Edward gets the worst of it; being as he was the 'world's oldest virgin' as Emmett refered to him, or also 'the 110 year old virgin'. Oh, I can just see it now.

_"Way to go Eddie. Finally got your V-card stamped! And by a eight-year-old! Wow, I didn't know you were into the whole pedophile thing."_

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked. I looked up and smiled at him. "How much torture you'll recieve from Emmett about us." I said honestly, not even trying to hide the smile forming on my face. He scowled and shook his head. "You think it's funny, don't you?" he accused. I simply nodded my head and giggled. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked while leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Love me." I answered while resting my head on his chest.

"It's impossible for me not to." He replied. The thought made me smile. He would always love me, as I would him.

"Come on. Best we get up and face the music." he said while standing, and I knew he was referring to Emmett. I nodded and followed him to his closet. Since we were back at his house, Edward allowed me to wear one of his shirts, something that made me extremely happy. But before I got changed, I decided I was too sticky and needed to rinse off. So Edward let me borrow his shower, and I promised to be down in thirty minutes.

I quickly hopped into the shower and started to wash off. It took a little longer than I intended though because I was busy listening to the conversation downstairs. As I suspected, last night's activitly did _not_ escape Emmett's notice, and he was now relentlessly hounding Edward about it. He tried to ignore Emmett as best as possible, but that was quite difficult when he diliberatly stood in front of Edward to recieve his undivided attention. I smirked when I heard the sound of crashing, glass shattering, and Emmett cursing. Edward had thrown something, and it clearly made impact. _I wonder what he said to get Edward to fight back?_

After a little while, I tuned out and proceeded with my shower, knowing it was getting close to when I promised Edward to be down. Once out, I quickly pulled back on my undergarments, jeans, and search Edward's closet for a shirt. I found one to my liking and slid it over my head. It was a simple black tee shirt withh Viva La Vida written in a messy white. _So he's a Coldplay fan._ I made a mental note of the fact before making my way downstairs.

But on my way down, I stopped midway by a scent. I had smelt it before. It was an outdoors type smell; like forest, dirt, and sweat. Not at all sweet like the Cullens. _Werewolves!_ Oh shit! This was bad, very, very bad! Surely they remember me! _Calm down Bella, Edward's here. He won't let any of them touch you; he'll protect you. And so will the rest of the Cullens._ I reasoned with myself. But for now, I chose to hide out on the stairs, easedropping on the conversation. Everything was going fine; they were discussing the Denali's, and that they found new vampire scents, and wanted to check with the Cullens to see if they were their visitors. When they found this out, the alpha, Sam, requested to please notify them when any more 'visitors' stopped by. Carlisle agreed.

They were almost about to leave when their conversation froze. Oh how I wished I shared Edward's ability so I could know what was going on. But from what I could tell, they had heard my heartbeat, and were now arguing the fact that a human was in the Cullen house. I knew then that I had to make an enterance. _Dammit, I was hoping they would leave before I ever had to show my face._ Grudgingly, I made my way down the remainder of the stairs and into the living room. All of the wolves froze when I entered the room, and I quickly made my way to the seat next to Edward on the couch. He smiled and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush while melting away most nerves. It wasn't fair how he could do that to me.

"Bella?" Jacob said with a nodd in my direction. "Jacob." I said politely. The last thing I needed was to be making enemies with the pack of dogs. Edward sent me a questioning look, but I didn't respond. Instead, I just smiled lightly. Edward's attention turned to the wolves again. "Everyone, this, is my beautiful Bella." he said while kissing my hand. I smiled and blushed. "Bella, this it the wolf pack from La Push." He said while gesturing to them. I nodded in their direction. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was completely uncomfortable. The way they were looking at me; it was like I was a frog they were trying to disect. I made me nervous.

I felt an immediate calming sense fall over me, and I relaxed quickly. I sent a thank you glance over to Jasper. He just smiled and nodded. _Note to self, quit refering to Jasper as Emo._ Yes, he earned the right to be called Jasper again. As if Edward knew what was going on, he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. The feeling gave me extreme confort, because I knew he would protect me. I smiled up at him greatfully, and he leaned down and plased a chaste kiss on my lips. I rested my head on his chest and turned back to look at the wolves.

Their eyes kept darting back between me and Edward, and I knew what they were doing. They were examining the differences. In their sight, I looked completely human next to a full vampire, but the still clearly remembered my day down in La Push. They knew I was different from normal humans, but I wasn't like the Cullens either. Edward looked down at me, then whispered into my ear "they want to know what you are. Your not a vampire, that's for sure, but they can't think of anything else that would match your looks and speed." I blushed, knowing he now knew of my trip to the beach. Yeah... that didn't go as I planned.

I looked around the room, where everyone was waiting for me to speak. "I'm not a vampire..." I started, "I'm half." I stopped to see how all the wolves were taking it. A look of confusion crossed their faces. Finally, the leader (I assume) spoke up. "How?" I took a deep breath before continuing. Edward gave me a reafirming nod and smile. "My mother was a human when she became pregnant with me. We take about a month to grow inside the womb, and seven years to fully mature." They all exchanged glances with one another. Jacob was the next one to speak. "How are you different from regular... vampires." I smiled on the inside, knowing he wanted to call them leeches or parasites. Edward scowled at him. "Well for starters, I have no venom. My bite may hurt, but it's not fatal. Umm, I can eat human food, I sleep, I have a heartbeat, and I'm not as fast as normal vampires." Truthfully, I wasn't as strong as them either, but that didn't mean I couldn't kick their ass.

Once again, everything became silent. I wondered how everyone would respond to the news. The Cullens already knew, of course, but the werewolves didn't. A few glances were exchanged by some of them, and I desperately wished I knew what they were thinking. But when Edward's grip tightened around my waist, I decided it was best I didn't know. He was absolutely glarring at Jacob. I wrapped my arms around Edward and nuzzeled my head into his chest. He smiled, and his grip softened. At least I had some effect over him. All the power he had over me was completely unfair.

Finally, the slience broke. "So, are you just going to sit here all day, or is their a purpose for you still being here." Rosalie asked rudely. I could have hugged her at that moment, she was my hero. A few of the wolves growled, but the leader stood up. He nodded in our direction. "Goodbye." he said, his eyes lingering on me a little too long for comfort. Edward's arm started to rub up and down my back in a soothing motion. Soon all the werewolves were gone, leaving only the Cullens and myself. I turned to face Edward.

"What was that about?"

He turned to face me. "What was what about, love?"

"The glare you were giving to Jacob. What was he thinking that irritated you?"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Jacob_ is quite fond of you, Bella. He seems to have formed a crush of sorts on you. His thoughts took in your body a little too thoroughtly for my liking."

That was it? Just because Jacob was checking me out, Edward became hostile? Maybe I wasn't the only possessive one in this relationship. But I didn't care. Hell, I liked the thought that other men thinking less that apropriate thoughts about me made him upset. It was nice to know that I truly meant something to him.

"What does it matter? I could never be with someone else and be as happy as I am now. You've ruined other men for me, Edward." He looked down at me with a smile. "Is it wrong for me to say I'm glad about that?" I laughed and shook my head no.

"Yeah, yeah. All that couple stuff; good for you. So Bella, how does it feel to know you finally dethroned the world's oldest virgin?" Emmett asked with a devious smile. _Oh boy, here we go._

**

* * *

**

Hi guys! Finally finished this chapter. I started it last night, and probably would have, if it weren't for the fact that I was tired. Therefore, if there are any grammar errors, I am sorry. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE COMMENT! Seriously, what happened to all the comments for each chapter? I was getting like ten per chapter, and now I get two.


	27. Games

**Gregory's POV**

_Four days later..._

I sat in the office of a small home somewhere in Minesoda, spinning a baseball upon my fingers. Bella's step-father, _Phil_, had proved a worthy opponent, but in the end was no match for me. His burnt ashes now sat in a small vase less than two feet away from me. Her mother, Renee, had escaped. But I did not worry. I had chased her into hiding. If the old bat were smart, she wouldn't resurface for a good fifty years, much less contact her daughter.

Speaking of my beautiful Isabella, that was what brought these actions forth. Apparently, to help elude me, they carried her clothes and a few other items with them while they traveled. I followed them for weeks on a false trail, only to recently find out I had been thrown for a loope. In anger, I lashed out and attacked them. Phil, the more fit and strong of the two, commanded Renee to run while he faced me. In the end his decision proved unwise and cost him his life.

I chuckled as the ball rolled back across my fingers. It was truly amazing how some people grew so dependent and attached to someone that they were willing to sacrifice themselves to save the other. Pathetic. If anyone was smart, they would not allow themselves to enter into situations where such bonds could be used against them. I had no connections with anyone. Victoria, James, Laurent and I have an understanding of every man for himself, so to speak. I looked out for nobody but myself, as did they. Though I hear Laurent has gone soft on a human lover from Alaska; pathetic.

"Hello, Gregory." Emelia said while entering the room. Emelia was a stunning woman with long, curly black hair, oval shaped red eyes, a diamond shaped face, and (most importantly) giant tits and long sexy legs. She was currently my "mate". The sex was fucking fantastic, I'd give her that, but I saw this lasting no longer than a few more weeks. I couldn't stay tied down to one mistress, now could I?

"Hi baby. What do you think of daddy's new office?" I asked while smugly glancing around the room. I had recently masacred the family of three that lived here --- a couple and a little boy --- and had taked over the house as a tempory living arangement. "I love it. The idea of how you came across it makes you even sexier." she purred while walking closer. I smiled and rolled away from the desk, allowing her to stradle my lap.

"Do you now?" I asked, though clearly knowing the answer. "Oh yes. But daddy's little girl has been very bad, I think I need to be taught a lesson." she whispered in my ear before kissing down my neck. _Fu-cking fan-tas-tic._ I made no attempt to hide my smirk. "Oh really. And what has my bad little girl done?" I growled in her ear before nipping at it. I heard her gasp, and my smile spread even further. "I killed a family pet. While stalking a human on the streat, a rat dog ran up and started to bark and growl at me. The idiotic thing was blowing my hunt, so I picked up my foot and stomped on it's head. Don't worry, I made it look like it had been hit by my car. The next thing I heard was a little girl calling out "Scruffy" then loud sobbs when she found her dead pet."

I grinned like a mad man. Emelia being so evil was almost as sexy as when she's angry. "You have been a very bad girl. Daddy needs to teach you some manners." I said before slapping her ass, causing her to squeal. I was just about to take her away for nightime pleasures when James walked into the room. I growled at him as Emelia moved off my lap. "Excuse me for interupting, but I want to speak with the asshole before he's unreachable for the night." James said while leaning against the door. Emelia nodded, then turned to wink at me. "We can finish this later." she said seductivley before disappearing around the corner. A few seconds later I saw her shirt land a few feet infront of the door, followed by her bra, pants, and G-string.

"You have five fucking minutes." I growled at James. He just laughed and sat down in the chair opposite of me. "Have you found that Isabella girl yet?" he asked, while motioning for me to toss him the baseball. I did and shook my head no. He just laughed. "Her family sent me on a false trail. Emelia is running new leads right now. We should have her soon." Once again, he laughed. "Or, you could admit you need my help and I could give you her address tonight."

My head snapped to James as my full attention turned to him. "You found her." it was a statement. James didn't play around, unless with his prey. He had to have found something for him to be mentioning it. He nodded his head. "Yes. It was quite easy, actually." now he was rubbing it in my face. He had found her, I had not. James had always liked to brag about his acomplishments. After a moment of battling me ego, I finally asked for James' help. "Where did you find her?" he smiled victoriously at me. "Are you saying _you_ need _my_ help?" if possible, his grin got bigger. He looked like the damn cat that ate the canary. "Cut the bullshit, James. Where did you find her?" I repeated. My patience was growning thin.

"In a tiny town up in Washington. Forks, I believe the name was. She's posing as a juinor in their high school. What's most interesting is perhaps the other inhabitants of the town. A coven of vampires, seven, also have taken up residence there. They are all human huggers, the "vegetarians". She seems to have grown attached to all of them; one inparticular.

I found her on Homecoming Night." he paused, "I must say she was looking ravishing in that silk blue dress. And the deep color made her pale skin look like, smooth, creamy milk. So soft and light. She spent about ten minutes inside the gym before making her way out onto the terrace. Out there she danced with one of the male coven members, before proceeding to "make out" with him, as the modern day world puts it. Eventually four of the remaining six made their way outside, and most welcomed her with open arms. After that they went back inside, before leaving entirely just ten minutes later. Since then, they've all been pratically inseparable."

Hmm, my Bella with another man, a Cullen no less. A smile of pure evil crossed my face as my mind danced around the idea. Unless a new member has been added very recently, the only single vampire of that "family" was my old buddy Edward. This was too sweet. Out of everywhere and everyone, Bella managed to find herself in the rainiest town in the world, with my bitter enemy. Oh, the possibilites. I was fairly certain I was smiling as if I belonged in a mental ward, but I couldn't bring myself to care. This would all work out too perfectly. I would be able to taste my Bella's sweet blood, and have Edward suffer as his love was slowly drained of blood by the man he hated.

The thought made me giddy. Neither of them would know what hit them. And I would have Victoria, James, and Emelia by my side to help me. Perhaps restrain the fool while I deal with my prize. Yes, I could see everything now. And to make it better, Edward would surely try to retaliate and kill me, which would provoke a very fun and dangerous game. Just what I liked. I was very good with games, and never lost.

My smile faultered when I shifted in my seat, and evidence of earlier's almost still remained. I would find them tommorrow. But tonight, I had an erection the size of Texas in my pants, and need Emelia to take care of it. I quickly took off out of the little office to find my Emelia. This was going to be fun; _tonight and tommorrow_.

**

* * *

**

Hi guys! Sorry, I know this chapter was really short, but I promise the next one will be longer. So, who thinks Gregory is a bastard? *raises hand* And who thinks Emelia is a bitch/slut? *raises hand*. Next chapter things will really heat up, and there will be a lot more drama. This was sort of a filler chapter. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story, it means a lot and I just wanted to say how thankful I am. I've seen stories with this many chapters, and only seventy reviews, so I know I'm doing really good. Please brighten my day even more by doing it again :) I love recieveing reviews. Peace out!


	28. Miss Me?

**Bella's POV**

_One week later..._

I spun around one last time, looking at myself through the mirror. I had purchased a new lingerie set earlier, and tonight would be it's first use. It was a one piece nightgown that cut off a few inches below my ass. The design itself was very simple. It was pure white; the bottom layer was silk and soft, while the top layer was sheer, and only meant for decoration. Around the breasts were simple beading, running in a pattern until meeting in the center where the beading was replaced with a lace bow. It was much more modest than all the lingerie and teddys Alice had given me, but I still felt a familiar blush on my cheecks as I starred at myself.

Quickly I made my way outside of the bathroom and into my room, where Edward was sitting on my bed. I shyly, but at the same time happy and confidently made my way over to him. I didn't even think that was possible. When I finally reached him, I sat down on his lap and waited for him to fully take in my appearence. "You look beautiful." Edward muttered while starring into my eyes. I blushed and smiled.

Wasting no time, I quickly leaned over and kissed him. He responded immediately and gently flipped me onto my back. He had this thing about being on top. Not breaking the kiss, I slowly began to work on the buttons of his shirt. But that became difficult without concentration. None of the buttons wanted to come out of the holes. _Dammit, why does Edward have to wear shirts like this?_

Finally, I managed to get the first few buttons undone. But no sooner had I done this than Edward pulled away, causing me to whimpered. "Bella, there's someone here." Edward whispered softly. _Who the hell cares?! I'm horny, so get your cute lips back onto mine before the moments ruined!_ I tried to act out my thoughts by pulling my lips up to his, but he pulled away again. "Bella, stop. Someone's here."

"Is it _Newton_ again?" I asked in an aggrivated tone. A few days ago Mike had paid me a... _surprise_ visit during the night.

_Flashback:_

_"Oh Edward." I moaned as Edward thrusted inside of me. Begging for more friction, I buckled my hips in, causing him to go deeper. He moaned at the contact. But then, just to ruin our fun, we heard the sound of pebbles hit my window. I ignored it and continued to kiss him, hoping whoever it was would take a hint and leave. Unfortunately, he did not. The pebbles were easy to ignore, but after a few minutes the song Leavin by Jesse McCartney started to play. I groaned._

_"Who the hell is that?" I asked irritated. _And why the hell can't they leave us alone? _Edward sighed. "Mike Newton." I groaned even louder. The stupid idiot could not take a hint. Even though he knew I was dating Edward, every day I'd hear new pickup lines and invintations for a date. I had been kind in my rejecting so far, but now he was really starting to piss me off._

_"He won't leave until you acknowledge his presence." Edward muttered against my skin. _Dammit._ I thought angerily before climbing out of the bed. Quickly, I grabbed the closest shirt and threw it over my head, which just so happened to be Edward's._

_**Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say**_

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never looking back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that...

_Angerily, I opened my window, only to be greated with the sight of Mike with a jukebox on his shoulder. "What the hell do you want?" I hissed out the window. He said nothing but simply let the song played, and I laughed. He actually thought this would make me leave Edward? How pathetic. It didn't even deserve the effort to tell him to go home. But I was about to do just that, in a not so kind way._

_Luckily (for Mike), I felt two strong arms grab me and pull me backwards. I giggled and turned to kiss Edward. The music stopped the moment I disappeared from sight, and the window sat open. Edward quickly removed the shirt that I had used to cover up, once again exposing myself to him. I smiled and giggled again. "Edward, the windows still open, he can hear eveerything." I said while Edward kissed down my collar bone. "Then let him hear," he growled. "Let him hear you moaning _my _name. Let him hear you scream it when you cum."_

_I smiled, knowing the jealous side of Edward was something I would barely see, but would enjoy immensely. So the window was left open, and we continued with our nightime activities. And I did scream out Edward's name when I came, twice. I had no idea if Mike was still there because I didn't care enough to check for him, but judging by Edward's smug smile, I'd say he heard ever single thing. I laughed before moving closer. Edward wrapped his arm around me, and I settled in for a peace sleep._

_End of flashback:_

Edward laughed, but shook his head no. "No not this time. It's something else... _someone_ else. Possibly more than one. I think I'm hearing at least two minds." the way he said someone made chills run down my arms. He noticed. "Hey, you'll always be safe with me. Nothing with happen to you." I smiled up at him before sighing. "Are you sure it's just not your family trying to scare us?" I asked. The rest of the Cullens had gone out hunting tonight, leaving only myself and Edward. He shook his head no. "I'm positive. They're thought patterns are completely different." I sighed again. He kissed my forehead before slowly climbed off the bed and making his way to the door. "Stay here." he commanded before walking out.

I tried to stay put, I really did. But the curiousity was eating my insides out. So finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I threw on a pair of jeans and sliently crept down the stairs. Slowly and carefully, I snuck my way around my house, searching for anything suspicious. Suddenly I heard what I thought was a footstep and froze. "Edward?" I whispered softly. No other sound was made, but I had a feeling that I wasn't alone. Then, out of nowhere, two strong arms grabbed my waist. I screamed and jumped, only to find Edward laughing in amusment. It took all my restraint not to slap the stupid grin off his face. Instead, I settled for his chest.

"It's not funny! You scared the shit out of me!" I hissed angerily. He just continued to laugh, and I crossed my arms in annoyance. How could he do that to me?! "I told you to stay in the room, Bella. Now maybe you'll listen to me." he said, no regret evident in his voice. I huffed. "Bella, please go back upstairs now. I'll be up soon. I'm just going to check the woods around your house. Ok?" I sighed and nodded. He lifted my chin and kissed me before taking off out the backdoor.

I stood there for a good five minutes before finally turning to go back into my room. But while on the stairs, I heard a creek from down the hall. My mind jumped to Edward, but then reasoned that he had gone out the backdoor. Still, this could have been another sick joke. "Edward! It wasn't funny before, and it sure as hell isn't funny now!" I hissed down the hall, but there was no answer. I cautiously made my way back through the hall. "I swear to god if it's you Edward, you're not getting anything ton-"

I never got to finish my sentence, because something from the darkness reached out and grabbed me. I tried to scream, but a solid, cold hand was wrapped tightly around my mouth; the other around my waist.

Then the most terrifying thing that I could possibly ever have heard was whispered into my ear.

"Miss me?"

**

* * *

**

Hi guys! I know, damn the cliffy. I hate reading them, but love to write them. As I said before, the end of this chapter has a lot more drama than the chapters before, and so will the next few. I feel so sorry for Bella, even though I put her into this situation. I meant to make this chapter longer than it is, but decided this was the perfect stopping point. So... who is the guy (if you don't know the answer, you're retarded)? Where is Edward? And what's going to happen now? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then... peace out!


End file.
